


All in a Name

by ascarlett



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascarlett/pseuds/ascarlett
Summary: Anna only wanted some measure of safety and security for her children. But, Haven had a way of bringing back names and people from a past she thought long-since dead.





	1. Chapter 1

“Take Alyssa and go hide in cliffs. If I don’t come for you by the morning, head for crossroads where the chantry mother is helping the other refugees.” 

“But Anna--”

“No buts! Go, now!” 

Thrusting the sleeping blonde toddler into the eight year-old’s hands, the dark-haired woman hurriedly put the emergency pack onto his back and pushed him out the back door of the hut as the sounds of the templars grew closer. 

She was scared, terrified, to face the approaching warriors, but was even more afraid of what they might do to the children. There was no way of knowing if these templars kept to their oaths or were another band of rogues, similar to the ones who had killed Taril’s parents. Anna refused to take the risk. 

“We know you’re in there, mage!” A voice hollered, dripping with disdain. “You’re surrounded!” 

Taking a few deep breaths, Anna forced herself to step into the doorway of her tiny, make-shift shack, pulling back the fabric that acted as a door and keeping her hands up. “I’m not a mage,” she replied back in the calmest voice she could muster. “Just a refugee. Search my hut; there are no staffs or potions or any magical items. Take whatever you wish--” 

“You don’t sound Fereldin,” another templar snapped, drawing near with his sword and shield drawn. Half of Anna’s mind screamed at her to fight, while the other screamed for her to run. However, if Anna ran now, they might still be able to catch up with Taril and Aryssa after cutting her down. She needed to buy more time. 

“I’m not,” she replied truthfully, hoping the fear in her voice added legitimacy to her story. “I’m a fabric merchant from the Free Marches,” she lied, keeping her hands in front of her and visible to the templars. “My caravan was attacked by mages two months ago. I have no means of getting home. Please, take what you want but don’t hurt me.” 

The approaching templar levelled his blade at her, the tip mere millimeters from her throat. “I don’t buy it. Search the dwelling; regardless of the truth of her story, we’ll use it for shelter for now.” 

Anger and indignation flared at the men so brazenly taking the dwelling she had built for herself and the children over the past months, but she was careful to mind her expression and bite her tongue as three more templars pushed past her and began ransacking the hovel. Anna knew their search would only yield a few books about Fereldin geography, one elvish book, some dried meat, and blankets; only what was necessary to corroborate her story. 

The next few moments were a blur. There was yelling, then swords clashing as a new group approached, bearing an insignia Anna didn’t recognize. She didn’t waste time observing the newcomers; as soon as the templar before her was distracted, the woman dove out of reach of his blade and scrambled to her feet. On instinct, she made to flee, when the sound of her name made her freeze. 

“Anna! Over here!” Came Taril’s young voice from the same direction as the newcomers. But why was the child there? He should have reached their emergency cave by now! 

Looking to the direction the voice came, the pause was long enough for one of the other templars to run his sword through her chest. Piercing white, hot pain exploded above her left breast as she toppled backwards from the force of the attack. 

Was this it? After evading death so many times this past year, had the Maker determined that now her time was up? What would happen to Taril and Aryssa? Would these newcomers look at the children or leave the youngsters to fend for themselves? 

It hurt so much to breath as she tried to bring her hand up to the bleeding wound. Had the blade struck her heart? Did it take this long to bleed-out? Or was time slowing down, like descriptions in stories always said happened? 

Lips moving in confused mumblings, Anna tried to remember what she was supposed to do, but her mind was so hazy from the pain that everything was a blur. Suddenly, she clearly heard the sound of screaming. It took a moment before she realized it was coming from her as healing magic began infusing itself in her tissue, trying to repair the damage that had been done. 

Lifting a bloodied hand to her mouth to muffle the sound, she noticed the elf above her for the first time, frowning down at her in concentration. Next to him was Taril’s face, lit with fear and worry as he held the still-sleeping toddler. 

Precious seconds ticked away before the pain finally subsided and the elf sat back. 

“There,” he turned to Taril with a kind smile. “The blade missed her heart and I was able to heal the wound. She will be fine now.” 

The child looked from his older kin back down to Anna with apprehension, as though not sure whether to believe him.

“I’m alright Taril,” the woman grimaced and sat herself up, then looked at the strange man. “Thank you…” Glancing around further, the rest of the newcomers made her frown hard in confusion: two warriors, one male and one female, and a dwarf were the only ones left standing after the altercation. “If you are bandits, we have no coin and our food supply is almost exhausted. We have nothing of value.” 

“We are not bandits,” the female warrior replied in an accent Anna had not heard for a very long time. “We are with the Inquisition.”


	2. Chapter 2

## 

Watching as yet another fight between the mages and templars was broken up, Anna sighed and shifted Alyssa’s weight on her back, then resumed her task to retrieve Taril from Solas’ hut where he was studying elvish language and history. It was nearly three weeks since they had arrived in Haven, and it was quickly evident how disorganized and under-supplied the organization was. Refugees continued to arrive daily, and along with the logistical nightmare of trying to feed and house everyone, they were given nothing to do if they were unfit or unwilling to wield blades, bows, or staffs. Too many people with too much time to think and stew, desperate for answers and someone or something to blame. The people needed to be mobilized and utilized, united for this cause before civil unrest and old prejudices and ideologies began tearing them apart. 

Therin, the Quartermaster, was already drowning in requisition requests for the military and the civilians; the military Commander had his hands full trying to turn farmers into soldiers, the Spymaster with organizing information and scouting parties, and the other woman with tedious diplomacy. Those chantry sisters who continued to make their way to Haven were doing their best, but were clearly out of their depths when trying to pacify the masses and maintain a semblance of civil order. 

The more she thought about it, the more it troubled Anna. She wanted to believe in what the Inquisition claimed to stand for, and the thought of it failing so soon at the organization’s beginning did not sit well with her. 

Taril’s beaming face awaiting her in front of Solas’ hut pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind for the time being. Returning the smile, she made her way to up him. 

“Aneth ara, Anna,” he greeted in his mother tongue. 

“Aneth ara, Taril,” she replied and put her hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Did you work hard today, Da’len?” 

The young elvin boy nodded enthusiastically. “Solas said I’m getting better with my elvish accent. And soon I might be able to start learning how to read and write elvish!” 

“Indeed, he is picking it very well,” Solas agreed as he emerged from his hut. “It has been very helpful that you are willing to practice with him while I am away with the Inquisitor.” 

“I am grateful to you, Solas,” Anna bowed her head respectfully to the older elf. “I know so little of Elvish history or language or customs, and I know Taril’s parents would be overjoyed that he is able to learn about his people and their past.” 

“Then you should say ‘Ma serannas,’ Anna. That means ‘thank you’ in elvish,” Taril told his adoptive mother proudly, his chest puffing out slightly that he remembered that without being told. 

Anna had to bite back a grin and nodded at the child. “In that case, ma serannas Solas. I wish you safe travels as you head out again in the morning.” 

“Ma serannas, lethallin,” the older elf replied back with a smile, then looked back to Taril. “Study well while I am away; I will test you when I return.” 

The boy nodded eagerly, shifting his weight from one foot to another with pent-up energy. When he was satisfied he had been dismissed, he took off to find some of the other children to play with, or possibly to build up the courage to approach the Qunari warrior he had become fascinated with. 

Shaking her head and chuckling as she watched him go, then turned back to Solas once more. “Solas, forgive me for asking more of you, but do you happen to know who oversees civilian order?”

The question drew a frown of thought from the man. “I am afraid I do not know. I would venture to say that no one is, not officially at least. However, Commander Cullen seems to have order and civil peace within his spectrum of duties, from what I have observed.” 

While not overly surprised by the response, Anna still felt her countenance fall slightly. Most of the refugees from the Free Marches knew of Cullen Rutherford, and the role he played in Kirkwall, at the very beginning of the Mage-Templar War. Though he seemed to have shed his previously-rumoured opinion and handling of mages, the woman was still leary to approach him in any capacity. 

The apprehension seemed to show on her face as Solas offered, “He seems a fair man. Busy, a bit rough around the edges perhaps, but fair. If you have a valid concern you feel is in the best interest of the Inquisition, I am certain he would be willing to listen. If it is a personal matter, however, I recommend you approach one of the captains or chantry sisters or assistance instead.” 

Nodding, Anna pulled a well-practiced smile onto her lips to hide her apprehension and bowed her head again towards the elf. “Thank you, Solas. That is helpful. Safe travels.” 

Taking her own leave, she headed back to her tent to put Alyssa down on the sleeping furs and think through the ideas flowing through her mind. A meeting with the Commander may not provide the desired outcome, but a missive with a list of suggestions may. It would also be easier to pass along to someone else who could, potentially, put some of the suggestions into effect if they thought the suggestions were feasible. 

Retrieving some parchments she had made from reeds and witherstalk sheaves, Anna began penning her ideas and suggestions. She knew the Commander did not often sleep; she had often seen him while trying to soothe Alyssa from her nightmares, pacing the shores of the lake or working at his desk amid the light of early-morning oil. 

The Maker seemed to support her idea, as she found him walking the length of the lake before the sun had risen the following morning. Alyssa lay swaddled against the Anna’s chest, sniffling but having calmed somewhat from her nightmare, and the missive in her other hand. 

“Commander,” she greeted softly, approaching from behind him. It was not the first time they had crossed paths since Anna’s arrival. Alyssa was quite taken with the warrior, who had the same blonde hair as she. Anna wondered if he somehow reminded the child of her murdered parents. 

“Lady Anna,” he greeted with a nod, glancing over to her. Alyssa’s head immediately perked up at hearing his voice. “She seems to have quieted rather quickly this morning; there may be hope for lulling her back to sleep yet.” 

Chuckling, the dark-haired woman gave a small nod of her own in agreement. “I’m hoping so as well.” She felt nervous now; was it presumptuous of her to give these suggestions when she, herself, was just a refugee here? 

But this had been what she had been trained for. Before her life was turned on its head and she was condemned by her family. Anna knew these suggestions could improve the quality of life for the refugees, and help those in charge with a smoother flow of things. 

“Taking up early-morning painting?” The Commander asked with a raised brow, gesturing towards rolled parchment in her one hand. “Or a list of complaints to add to the growing collection Therin is keeping for us?” 

“Ah, not complaints, no,” she looked down at the parchment. “Just...it may be presumptuous of me, but,” she held out document. “They are some suggestions. For helping to make civil peace and cooperation easier as more refugees continue to arrive.” 

Anna watched as the Commander’s well-practiced mask clicked into place and he regarded her and that paper with the same distanced professionalism and touch of annoyance which he regarded other messengers and missives he deemed trivial. She had seen it often enough in their first two weeks in Haven, while watching Taril learn the basics of handling a sword from other soldiers in the training area, before Solas had taken the boy under his wing. 

“So now every farmer and merchant think they can manage the masses better than we currently are?” Cullen partly snorted, partly huffed as he reached to take the paper. 

Frowning, Anna held onto it for a moment and regarded him, her chin raised slightly. “Not all of us began our lives as farmers and herdsmen, just as you did not begin your life as a military commander for a heretical movement with the goal of fixing a giant hole in the sky and preventing people from tearing our world apart.” She held his eyes definitely. “Take the suggestions or don’t, the choice is yours. But they were all made with the intention of making yours, and the Herald’s, lives easier.” 

Releasing her grip on the document, she didn’t wait for a response as she turned and made her way back to her tent. She had done her part, now it was up to those in charge to see if they thought any of the ideas were worthwhile. 

Cullen said nothing as he watched her go, annoyance now clearly displayed on his face. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, or the particularly painful headache assaulting him right then, but the parchment in his hands infuriated him. Who was she to think she knew better than the rest of them who were breaking their backs for this organization?!

He had half a mind to simply toss the parchment and not bother himself with it. But, his curiosity got the better of him and he unrolled the parchment in irritation. 

_ To Whom This May Concern: _

_Please find a list of suggestions below to aid in establishing and maintaining civil peace and order as Haven’s population continues to grow.  
Incoming refugees needed something to keep themselves busy before they began causing strife within the village. So far, the few mages within the camp have done their best to stay as far away from the templars as possible, and understandably so. However, this is causing many of the villagers and refugees to be uneasy about mages being left ‘unchecked.’ Everyone has lost something in the Mage-Templar War. A giant hole in the sky won’t change that. Rather, they need to see the mages and templars working together towards a common cause. _

__******Refugee mages coming into Haven should be sent to work, collecting the ingredients necessary for potions and poultices the army could use, while any tranquil given the task of enchantments. Seeing the mages work together with the commander, soldiers, and any other templars in the ranks would hopefully help to ease any discontent about them being there.  
******Move the mage and templars camps. Moving the templar and mage camps closer together, with the soldier’s camp as the dividing line, maybe provide some relief to all parties involved. The mages will still feel as though they have their autonomy, while the people will feel the mages are still being ‘managed’ by having the soldiers and templars so close to them. This will also force regular interactions between the two groups, but within both public and supervised circumstances.  
******If possible, start sending older, more experienced and reasonable mages and templars with newer soldiers on patrols. I believe I saw at least a few in senior enchanter robes, but I didn’t recognize the Circle colors they wore. This will protect the newer soldiers if they encounter demons or bandits, while setting an example for the younger, less experienced mages and templars back at the camp. The mages on patrol can take the opportunity to find requisition items, which the mages back at camp can use for crafting. While the templars would presumably be training with the soldiers, they might feel more at ease knowing the mages aren’t idle and getting up to whatever templars envision mages do in their free time.  
******Artisans and smiths are passionate about their crafts, and care more about a job being done right then who is doing the job. Have them work with the younger, more brash mages. It will help reinforce discipline for the younger lot while giving them productive to do. There is likely to be a huge demand for warm clothing, so focusing on making any harvested wool into usable material for making clothes should be the directed focus for the artisans. And again, it will show the templars and regular people that the mages are just as invested in supporting the Inquisition as they are.  
******Right now there are no mage children in the camp, but it’s only a matter of time before they start arriving, or magic starts manifest in the refugees that are rolling in. No doubt non-Circle mages will also be joining with their families. We absolutely can NOT separate the families. Instead, move their camps completely. It will show the Circle mages that the Inquisition really is not just another outshoot of the Chantry trying to regain control over them. And again, it will help the templars and other people to feel more at ease that these mages have some form of supervision. The Harrowed mages are also near to help the fledgling mages as they come into their magic.  
******Set up the Chargers’ camp near the blacksmith, near the entrance of Haven. The Chargers are a varied lot to begin with, and will provide a shock value for people coming into Haven. Seeing their unique mix fit, then the camp set-up with the mages, soldiers, and templars will also help to reinforce the Inquisition’s claim that they are different from the Chantry. It could help to reduce skepticism of mages and templars working together for a common good if they see a Qunari, a soldier wearing Tevinter colors, and some of the Chargers elves in the mix. 

_I sincerely hope you will give consideration to at least some of the above suggestions, as it will greatly help with improving morale and relations among the people of Haven, as well as assist in unifying them in a common cause._

The sun was starting to rise when Cullen had finished reading the list for the third time, even more irritated than before. These suggestions were actually made perfect logistical and diplomatic sense. But how in the Void had a refugee merchant come up with all of this in such a short amount of time? Were they so clearly and obviously disorganized that even the newest of arrivals could see their flaws so easily? 

Her words rang in his ears. _“Not all of us began our lives as farmers and merchants.”_ Just who the Sodding Void was that woman?!


	3. Chapter 3

Glancing around at the faces around her, Anna shifted the fussing toddler in her arms that was trying to reach out to the Commander for his attention. Nearly a week had passed since she had given Cullen the list of suggestions, and for some Maker-forsaken reason, the advisors had decided to appoint Anna to oversee their implementation. She wasn’t sure if that was due to the others being too busy with their own duties, or due to another motive. 

“The initial protesting over the camp relocations has mostly settled,” she reported. “The artisans and crafters are pleased with the extra hands to meet the demands of the Quartermaster and civilians, and with people being kept busy there is less time for them to focus on differences and divisions. The next hurdle that has arisen is childcare,” she had to pause as Aryssa again squirmed in her arms and tried to get Cullen’s attention. “There are several talented women in camp who would be very beneficial to have for hunting or cooking or sewing for garments, or any number of other mundane tasks, but are limited with looking after children, either their own or ones they have acquired as a result of the war. If we can establish a...school, or child-minding of sorts, with assistance from some of the chantry sisters and willing volunteers, it will provide the children with basic education as well as free up these women to assist with other duties during the day.” 

“‘Lullen!!” Aryssa wailed, stretching her arms out to the man who was trying to ignore her, much to the amusement of the other two advisors. 

“It would seem you have a fan, Commander,” Lelianna, the Spymaster, mused with a rare smirk. 

Cullen huffed and crossed his arms with a frown, a small blush colouring his cheeks as he regarded Anna in irritation. “Was it really necessary to bring her with you to this meeting?” 

Anna bristled slightly at the tone and returned his glare with her own raised brow. “Considering we have no child-minding in place, yes, it was quite necessary to bring a two-year-old with me instead of leaving her alone and unattended. If it would not tarnish your cold, battle-hardened persona too much to greet her as you normally did before last week, perhaps she would be pacified and settle.”

It was Cullen’s turn to bristle as her response. He was about to respond when Josephine cut him off. “Do you envision the children within this ‘child-minding’ learning the same elegant style of calligraphy that you, yourself possess?” Taking out Anna’s written missive, the diplomat held it out as though it were evidence. “I fear our chantry sisters likely would not have experienced the same exceptional tutelage that you received to instill writing such as this.”

The woman in question felt her eyes widen as she instantly realized her slip. Of course ordinary people, even merchants, would not have learned to write in the style she had penned the missive in. And of course the diplomat and Spymaster would realize that right away. 

How did she not think of that?!

All three advisors watched her reaction carefully. “Commander, stop tormenting the poor thing and greet the child who is pinning so much for your attention,” Lelianna instructed, her tone not matching the masked smile on her face. Cullen did not object this time as he reached for the delighted child, only to have Anna flinch back and hold Alyssa tighter to herself. 

“Don’t touch her,” the dark-haired woman snapped, her eyes and expression now hard as she held Lelianna’s gaze. “Who I was in the past holds no importance to now. You, and the Inquisition, will gain nothing but enemies by pursuing this. I am offering my assistance to you as I am now, not for who I was before I was expelled from my family. If that is not sufficient for you, I will take the children and leave today.”

“Lullen!!” Aryssa cried out in unwitting defiance, continuing to stretch her tiny body out towards the imposing soldier. 

“It is quite remarkable how attached your toddler has become to the Commander in such a short time,” Josephine tried her hand. 

Anna’s expression did not change as she cooly replied, “He may bear some resemblance to one or both of her deceased parents.” 

That earned a small look of confusion from the diplomat. “You do not know, yourself?” 

“I found her amid charred ash and bones in the Hinterlands two months before we came to Haven. It did not require skills from exceptional tutelage to deduce what had happened to them.” Looking back to Cullen, then to Lelianna again, she told them, “I am here, in Haven, because it is the best option for keeping Alyssa and Taril safe. The goals and purpose you are striving for here are noble, but not my top concern; these children are. Providing them, and the others who make their way here, with some sense of safety and security amid the chaos, is all I care about. I saw cracks in your previous handling of the masses which threatened to underline that sense of safety and security, and I did what I could to offer solutions for it. I did not do it to gain your attention or approval, or strive for some degree of influence within the Inquisition. And if you believe I potentially have influence or connections outside of these walls, you are sadly mistaken. I would be more than happy to hand back the duties you have delegated to me this past week and go back to only worrying about the children under my care and no one else.”

Lelianna’s lips tugged in amusement at the words as she folded her hands behind her back. “If you are quite done with your theatrics, you are dismissed for the time being, **Lady** Anna. We will expect a report from you at the end of the week for how your initiatives are fairing.” 

Anna’s eyes flared in indignation at the title so pointedly and purposefully used. It wasn’t the same as when others did so out of being polite; this was a statement made to say the Spymaster would be watching her, and not permit her to leave any time soon. 

Clenching her jaw, Anna bit her tongue against the response wanting to come out of her lips and curtly nodded her head. Turning on her heels, she marched out of the room without another glance. As soon as the door opened, she was assaulted by messengers with various questions and concerns that needed her attention. 

The three advisors waited until the door was again closed and they were alone together before speaking. 

“She must have gotten herself in quite a bit of trouble to be expelled from her family,” Josephine remarked, giving her Orlesian counterpart a smirk. “I wager it was related to an illicit love affair.” 

Lelianna returned the smirk and shook her head. “With those hands? They are too calloused from labour and her age too young, unless the affair was not voluntary. No, I would bet she ran away in her youth to escape a marriage arrangement.” 

The Commander frowned at the two women and crossed his arms. “Surely we have more important things to do then gossip about one of the camp refugees. As far as I’m concerned, so long as she does not pose a liability, I say we leave things be and direct our attention to more pressing matters.”


	4. Chapter 4

Blue eyes scanned the village a few days later at high noon. Finally things were looking more like an organized city instead of a chaotic refugee camp. Though some arguments were still occurring here and there, with most of the people working towards the common task of helping Haven, and the Inquisition, to run smoothly, there was less free-time for people to sit and brood. Not all of the refugees were keen on being put to work, but some well-crafted words and the odd, well-orchestrated public shaming helped to quell most of dissenters. 

Though the Herald’s trip to Val Royauex had not gone as the advisor’s had hoped, it had inspired more templars and mages to make their way to Haven. These new additions were trying to stir-up trouble all over again after the village had fallen began to settle into its new routine and expectations. For some reason, people kept coming to her to defuse the alterations when they arose, rather than the other advisors, much to her annoyance. 

It was that reason she was making herself appear busy, apparently checking-in with Threnn about about this week’s requisitions. Anna had seen a small group of the new templars making their way towards the chantry, where she knew they were likely to intercept a small group of new mages that were inquiring about potions with Adan. 

Sure enough, raised voices could be heard shortly after Anna began looking through the requisition orders. Sighing heavily, she handed the orders back to Threnn and marched over to the two formidable groups. 

“Your kind killed the Divine!” One of the templars accused. 

A mage angrily retorted, “Your kind let her die!” 

“That’s enough!” Anna’s sharp voice cut through the argument, her eyes blazing with anger as she positioned her petite frame between the two imposing parties. “You people aren’t blind, right? You can see that massive, glowing hole in the sky, right?” 

It was a speech she had given several times before to other feuding groups over the past two weeks. “THAT is what killed the Divine. And THAT is what is going to kill all of us, unless we work together and help the Inquisition to stop it.” She glared at the parties that seemed ready to dismiss her and continue their feud. “We have ALL lost something, someone, because of the Mage-Templar War!” 

She turned her furry-filled eyes to the seeming leader of the mage group. “But this templar is NOT the one who ran his blade through the heart of an innocent mother trying to protect her child and laughed at her pain and fear after raping her.” Her head whipped around to the templar. “And this mage is not the one who burned alive two farmers and left their two-year old daughter to fend for herself in the wilderness amid their ashes. That Breach does not care WHO is mage, templar, king, or commoner. It WILL kill us all unless we help the Inquisition stop it! So if you lot can’t check your egos and realize this isn’t just about you, then you can leave Have right now!” 

“And just who the Void are you?!” The mage demanded, taking an aggressive stop forward in attempts at intimidation. 

“She’s the one who decides who gets latrine duty for the next week for causing trouble.”

Anna was barely able to hide her startle at the Commander’s unexpected voice behind her. 

“Knight Commander--!” One of the templars began, but the man in question quickly interrupted. 

“That is NOT my title anymore. We are ALL members of the Inquisition here. Now go and take off your armour and your robes, and be ready to report for latrine duty within the hour!” 

There were angry grumbles and protests, but the two groups began to file away. Neither Anna nor Cullen moved until all of the offending party members had gone. Releasing a small breath, she turned and looked at Cullen with a raised brow. “If you wished to have me removed from Haven, there are easier ways then putting a target on my back by telling people I am responsible for latrine rotation.” 

Chuckling, the Commander smirked at her. “I get the feeling a target on your back only makes you stand up straighter. But it’s not entirely a lie. Bull has been passing along names of people he and Krem have seen causing problems for you as you’re tackling these social concerns.”

_Social concerns._ Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the label that was clearly Josephine’s catch-phrase for the social unrest and infrastructure within Haven. These social concerns would be the Inquisition’s undoing if the advisor’s weren’t careful. 

“And here I thought I had food on my face when some people were giving me dapper looks these past few days,” the woman replied. 

That earned another chuckle from the man. “Thanks to the increased hunting parties and kitchen staff, we have enough food for people to be carrying around on their faces, despite Haven’s daily increasing numbers.” 

_‘Was that a compliment?’_ Anna wondered to herself. “It’s good to hear Commander. But I am concerned; if we keep receiving the number of refugees each week that we have been, Haven will be out of space and the refugees will begin spilling into the surrounding country side, or into the valley for room. Although the valley seems the best initial answer, I believe it would not be a good idea to have civilians closer to the Breech and the source of their current worries and fears.” 

Crossing his arms, the Commander rubbed his chin in thought. “Josephine is hoping to receive manpower and aide from some nobility that may be sympathetic to our cause. We’ll need the space and supplies for housing them as well, not to mention the mages or templars the Herald decides to approach for assistance with sealing the Breech.” 

This time Anna could not stop the incredulous look on her face. “Commander, you are talking about an influx of hundreds, possibly thousands of people, in a short amount of time into a space that is already at its limit!” 

“I guess it’s a good thing we now have someone overseeing social affairs and infrastructure,” he replied, his smirk still on his face. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Anna threw her hands up in the air. “Commander, we JUST had everyone start to settle into their new allocated camps and locations! If we start uprooting them again so soon, we’re back to where we started with social discontent! And templars?! Why in the Void would the Herald approach the templars for trying to seal a rip in the Veil?!” 

For some reason, that final comment caused the smirk on Cullen’s face to fall. “That is a need to know basis, Lady Anna, and you do not need to know that.” 

Frowning, Anna put her hands on her hips angrily. “Have any of the Templars here had any impact on the Herald’s mark? On the rifts? No? But Solas, a mage, was able to contain in the mark on the Herald, from what I’ve been told. Why, then, would you risk an unknown outcome with approaching the templars when you have seen evidence that a talented mage has been able to have some impact on the mark, which has the same magical signature as the Breech?! It’s common sense, Commander!”

“That is for the Herald to decide,” Cullen replied firmly, the agitation just only just minimalized in his voice. “Good day Lady--” 

“Actually Commander, she makes a good point.” 

Glancing to her left with a slight frown at the unfamiliar voice, Anna felt herself unintentionally stiffen; the Herald. Leaning against the doorway of the Chantry, arms crossed, evidently listening to their conversation for Maker-only-knew how long. 

Sighing heavily through his nose, Cullen also stiffened slightly at the sudden appearance. “This is hardly the place for such conversation, Herald.” 

“Your resistance is just as equal in the War Room Commander,” Andraste’s Herald replied as he errected himself and took a few short steps over to join them. “But she’s right; we know about the impact Solas had on the mark while I was unconscious, and how effective his barriers are for preventing more demons from spawning from the rifts as I close them. We have no idea if the templar’s dampening skills will be effective.” 

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Cullen sighed. “As I said, in the end the decision is your Herald, but it is not one to be made or discussed outside of the War Room. Regardless,” he turned back to Anna. “We will need to accommodate the allies we gain from either side. If you have more suggestions you would like to bring forth, I’m certain Lelianna and Josephine would be more than happy to go over them with you, Lady Anna. If there is nothing further, I have matters to attend to.” 

Not waiting for a response, Cullen stepped away and left the other two to their own devices. Anna watched him go, then groaned and rubbed her temples. 

“The people here are _finally_ settling down into routines and establishing trust with the Inquisition. Upheaving them again will cause discontent and suspicion to again start to arise at the Inquisition’s effectiveness.” Again her eyes rose and scanned over the area she could see, both within and beyond the gates, as though hoping a solution might jump out at her. 

The Herald glanced over to her with a raised brow. “You don’t sound Fereldin; why not just head back to wherever home is if you’re not happy with how things are going here?” 

“I don’t have a home to go back to,” Anna replied, making considerable effort to keep her voice neutral when responding to the Herald. “Which is why I brought the children under my care here, and why I suggested the changes I did to your advisors when the masses were at one another’s throats while you were away.”

“Ah, so that was you then?” He turned fully to her with an unreadable expression and crossed his arms. Anna couldn’t discern if he was annoyed with her or simply curious. 

Lifting her chin slightly with confidence she did not feel, the woman clasped her hands behind her back and nodded. “It was. Having the refugees and civilians work together towards a common goal is more effective and longer-lasting then simply trying to unite them through ideology alone. Giving them work to do and roles to play help them to feel as though they are truly apart of the Inquisition in some small way, and thus enables them to develop stronger loyalty and dedication to the cause, then merely reiterating an ideology on it’s own.” 

“That is quite the clinic and detached method of looking at it,” the tall, dark-haired man replied after a moment. 

“Not at all Herald; it is simply the truth of the matter. At the risk of insulting Andraste’s Herald, I don’t give a damn if you, or a dwarf, or a qunari is the one with a glowing hole in his hand. I care that the children under my care are safe, have a roof over their heads, and food for them to eat. Should I care about that?” She gestured to the Breech. “Absolutely. But I can do nothing about it. Absolutely nothing. Rather than focusing on everything I cannot do, and everything that is happening outside of my power, I need to focus on what I can do to ensure my children stay safe. The same can be said for all of the other civilians and refugees here. They need to feel they are able to do something to contribute to a solution, or they become lost in the anger and helplessness of their situation.”

“Ah! I’ve got it!” The man snapped his fingers with a grin, causing Anna to blink. “You’re a Marcher, just like I am!” 

_‘Did he hear a word I just said?’_ Anna wondered as her brow furrowed, but she nodded in reply. _‘Perhaps it’s for the better.’_

“Where in the Free Marchers are you from? Clearly you were not with a delegation that came for the peace talks at the temple,” he continued. 

Shaking her head, uneasy began rising in Anna. Why was the Herald taking such an interest in her? Didn’t he have better things to do with his time? “I’m a merchant. From Ostwick. My caravan was attacked a few months ago by rogue mages and I was--” 

“By the Maker, it IS a small world! I hail from Ostwick as well!” 

Anna felt her stomach drop and her frame tensed. His accent had clearly identified his as neither Fereldin, Antivan, Neverran, nor Orlesian, but how in the name of Andraste could he be from the same Marcher province as she?! 

“The Commander called you Lady Anna, right? Which house are you from?” 

“Ah, forgive me Herald,” glancing over his shoulder, Anna feigned noticing someone trying to get her attention. “It seems a matter with one of the requisition parties has come up that requires my attention.” 

Inclining her head quickly, the woman hurried off on her false errand. She could feel the Herald’s amber eyes on her as she went and purposely kept her posture straight and intentional as she went. 

“So Varric, what do you think?” The man asked without turning around. 

“Definitely nobility,” the dwarf from Kirkwall replied from where he had been listening from off to the side. Wandering over to his comrade, he took a drink of ale from the mug in his hand. “Her speaking, standing, and the way she talked about the masses. Any merchant worth their salt would have been all over you to get into your good graces and try to curry favour. Not to mention I’ve seen Curly’s different annoyed faces over the years. And whether he realized it or not, that was definitely the type of annoyed face he would have when dealing with the nobility in Kirkwall.” 

“So an unknown noble woman has managed to put herself in charge of overseeing and pacifying Haven’s masses, has she?” Finally glancing down at Varric, the Herald frowned in thought. “Lelianna told me this _Lady Anna_ had told them she had been exiled from her family, but refused to name house or state why she was expelled. I can think of a few reasons why such an individual would want to attain a position of note within the Inquisition. But her name is not ringing any bells for who I remember among Ostwick’s noble families.”

“We should head to the Tavern for more ale and you can ask Bull,” Varric replied as he finished the rest of his watered-down ale. “She’s the one with the kid that is trying to convince Bull to teach him how to fight. Maybe the Ben Hassarath has been able to get some additional information from the kid.” 

The Tavern and thoughts of ale were welcome as the Herald nodded and fell into step with Varric as they headed down towards the building. “She is? I thought Bull and Solace were arguing about that because the kid was an elf Solace had taken under his wing?” 

“He is. Smiley said she had taken in the elf kid after his parents were killed by templars. She’s got another one she picked up, who is apparently obsessed with Curly. Looks quite similar to him too. It’s really quite hilarious to watch.”


	5. Chapter 5

  


Sighing as she looked down at her make-shift map of Haven, Anna took a bite of her apple and ran her other hand through her hair. With Alyssa now being tended to during the day by the Chantry sisters and other volunteers, and Taril apprenticing with the blacksmith during the day, the woman finally had the opportunity to give herself a proper washing. 

Having exchanged the thinner cotton dress she had found in the Hinterlands for much warmer woolen tights and garments the previous day after her encounter with the Herald, she ran the logistics through her mind yet again to ensure she had covered as many angles as she could. The logging camp outside of town had already cleared ample room without too much modification needed. If the stables and supplies stores could be moved out to that location, as well as the Commander’s practising area moved from in front of the gates to behind camp lines further out, it would provide the space necessary to accommodate an influx of allies. It would also mean latrine and grey-water collection sites would not need to be moved and redug. 

Once she was satisfied with the plan, Anna finished up her apple and rolled up the make-shift parchment, then grabbed the cloak she had made for herself and went to find the Commander to see if he would be willing to agree to the changes to the training area. Almost instantly she regretted not taking a few extra minutes to rebraid her hair as a strong, brisk wind hammered hard on her and made the long, dark strands fly everywhere. 

Again grateful for the increased availability of woolen clothes with the increase of hands to prepare things, she pulled the cloak tighter around herself and kept her head down as she headed for the Commander’s tent. She had to remember at some point to get enough rabbits to make a hood for the cloak if these winds were any indication of what to expect for the winter. 

The flap to his tent was drawn closed, but light could be seen at it’s snowy base. 

“Commander?” She paused briefly outside his tent before another gust of frigid air made her shiver and poke her head inside. “Do you have a moment?” 

Glancing over his shoulder, the man looked strangely less imposing without his signature cloak and armour on. The colour of his shirt reminded her of freshly sprouted wheat from the fields back home and, for a moment, he could have been just any other refugee farmer within the camp. “Lady Anna. Ah, the weather is not very agreeable for camp meetings today. Could this wait until later to discuss in the War Room?” 

“Mmmm, actually,” another gust of wind made her flinch. “I would rather we come to an agreement on this matter sooner rather than later so people can be put to work on it once the weather allows. It should be a rather quick affair.” 

Sighing through his nose, Cullen hardly managed to keep from rolling his eyes as he waved her in. If he were truthful, he was rather enjoying how the frigid weather was keeping some of the less important messengers and tasks away. It had been a welcome breath from the non-stop flurry of activity that had become his day since joining the Inquisition months back. 

Taking a seat at the chair near his desk, Anna watched his movements and wondered why he was annoyed at her _this_ time. 

Withholding her own sigh, she ran a hand through her long, chestnut hair and brought it down over one shoulder in attempts to tame some of the damage done by the wind. “I’ve been thinking about our conversation yesterday, about the need for a larger camp space for allies and continuing influx of refugees.” 

Approaching his cot, Anna leaned over and unrolled her makeshift map of Haven on it, as she explained her idea for moving the training and stores areas closer to the logging camp. 

“As more space becomes necessary for training and practice, it will be easier to spill into the valley closer to the temple, while still keeping the civilians close enough to the gates for protection and for running the village,” she explained. “It should also be far enough away from the hunting areas so the game isn’t spooked by the constant noise and foot-traffic. It is also the best option for causing the least amount of disruption for the routines the villagers and other civilians have started to fall into.” 

Nodding as he listened, Cullen had to admit the idea had been better than any he or Josephine had managed earlier. “The soldiers don’t care much where the training area is; some would prefer we don’t have any at all. Having the stores a greater distance away from the village is not ideal, but we could revisit that after the Breech has been closed and we are considering next steps.” 

“True, but with winter approaching we can use the snow to our advantage and camouflage the exteriors of the storehouses,” she pointed out, gesturing to the rolling hills that characterized the rolling exterior of town. “It will take a bit of extra work at first, but it will allow the stores to be insulated by the snow to help slow down rusting of the metal equipment, and make it more difficult for aggressors to immediately find if they advance on us.” 

Blinking, the Commander glanced from the map back to the woman. “That’s actually...quite brilliant,” he admitted, stunned. Neither he nor any of his officers had the foresight or time to consider what the winter weather might do to their equipment, or how to protect it from invading forces. 

Unable to help herself, Anna grinned at the man’s surprise. The expression lit up her heart-shaped face and softened her in a way Cullen had only seen when she had been interacting with the children. With that expression and her hair loosely cascading over her shoulders the way it was, it was easy to forget his initial annoyance at this insisted meeting. “It happens from time to time,” she replied. 

Erecting herself, she tapped her chin in thought. “Although the weather seems favourable for keeping snow and ice, the wind and constant sun on this slope of the temple mountain means some of the camouflage and insulation may disperse from time to time. If we have some mages strong in ice-element routinely reinforce a layer of ice around the stores, then even if top snow is blown away the ice will remain.” 

“True, though I’d imagine more than one person may be uncomfortable if the mages between throwing around their magic too often.” 

That comment caused her expression to drop and her brow to furrow. “People have been seeing mages _‘throwing their magic around’_ for a while now, Commander. It will be beneficial for people to see mages using that magic towards to common good, aimed at protecting them instead of threatening them.”

“That...is also true,” Cullen admitted carefully. “However, --”

“_You_ are not comfortable with the idea?” Anna stated more than asked, arching a brow challengingly.

This time it was Cullen’s turn to frown. “That’s not--” 

“Lady Anna, are you here?” A woman’s voice called from outside the tent, making Anna turned her attention to the tent entrance. 

Taking a few quick strides over, she pulled back the entrance flap and called over to the elven woman calling her. “Over here, Mar-El. What’s wrong?” 

As the other woman hurried over to her, Anna noticed she was holding Alyssa. Gesturing for the Mar-El to step inside the tent and out of the cold, Anna frowned slightly. “What’s wrong? Is everything ok?” 

“It seems Alyssa has a fever, my Lady,” the elf replied, using her free hand to rub the child’s back soothingly. “You had instructed for us not to give the young children healing potions unless absolutely necessary, and Sister Tianis was worried about her making the other children sick.” 

Nodding, Anna reached out and took the feverish, sluggish child. “Absolutely. Thank you for bringing her back to me Mar-El, I’ll take care of it.” 

Cullen watched as the elf left and Anna huddled the child close to her body, feeling her forehead to try and gauge the level of fever. “Why in the world would you instruct them not to give her a healing potion for a fever?” 

“A few reasons,” Anna replied as she began sway back and forth slightly to help comfort the sick girl. “Healing potions have lyrium and deep mushrooms. It’s too early to know if Alyssa has a fungal allergy, and we don’t have the resources here to treat her or other children if they have a severe reaction. It’s better to expose them to edible mushrooms first, slowly, before exposing them to high-potency fungus like deep mushrooms. Secondly, the potion had lyrium in it.” She shifted the toddler to balance her better on her hip. “Too much lyrium exposure as a child can cause early dependency, and even addiction. It’s better to save that exposure only for the most dire of situations.” 

Again, the man was stunned. “Fungal allergy? Where in the blazes would you hear about something like that?!” 

“My mother’s husband’s second son had one,” Anna replied, again approaching the cot to continue their discussion. 

That was a strange description. “Your brother, you mean?” 

The one corner of Anna’s mouth twitched in a cynical way and her jaw visibly tensed. “No. We were related by marriage only, and he was several years my senior.”  
“Was?” Cullen pressed. This had been the most forthcoming she had been about her background so far, and the Commander was hoping to gain as much information as possible to pass along to Lelianna to check into. 

He watched as her face tightened even more and her eyes narrowed slightly. “He died several years ago, thank the Maker.” 

That was quite the cold response. “I take it you two didn’t get along very well?” 

“About as well as you seem to get along with mages,” Anna retorted, turning the conversation back around to the topic it had been before they were interrupted. 

This time Cullen did roll his eyes and decided not to engage it. “Your suggestion for moving the elements of the camp is a good one. When the weather clears, we can set to doing just that. As we gain more manpower and equipment to store, we can revisit your idea about insulating and camouflaging the storehouses.” Pausing, he glanced from Anna to the uncharacteristically quiet toddler in her arms. “What are you going to do about her?” 

“Elfroot-infused hot-Toti,” the woman replied, her voice losing it’s tension as she glanced down at the child. 

The man stared at her incredulously. “You’ll give her alcohol but not a healing potion?!”

Rolling her eyes, Anna huffed and put her free hand on her hip, looking at Cullen like he was an idiot. “Root-based alcohols, such as those made from potato-root, are used for making lyrium-free tinctures. Infusing some fresh elfroot will create a healing tincture, not as effective as a healing potion, but enough to boost her own body’s ability to fight off the cause of the fever. Rubbing the mixture on her gums will help her sleep, and will help to lower the fever.” 

_“HOW_ do you know that?!” He asked in disbelief. He had never heard of such a thing, even with looking into lyrium-free healing alternatives. 

Anna’s lips curled into a secretive smirk. “You learn quite a lot when you’re constantly on the road, Commander. Besides, I can’t imagine it would be overly effective on adults, which is likely why you’ve never heard of it.” 

The wheels in Cullen’s head were spinning. Perhaps he could try a larger dose of the concoction to help manage his own aches and pains when their intensity rose too high. “Would you mind if I accompany you to Tavern, and you show me how you create this remedy?” 

Nodding in mild surprise, she rubbed the child’s back again as Alyssa moaned. “I just need to run back to the tent to grab a fur to wrap her in. May I leave the map with you for now?” 

Cullen nodded his assent as he stood and reached for one of the extra blankets folded on his bed. “Here, use this for now. The cot doesn’t get much use anyway.” 

Taking the piece of woolen fabric gratefully, Anna partly unfolded it and lay it on the ground, then lay the toddler on top. Alyssa whimpered and protested weakly at first, but the woman just smiled down at the child and spoke in a soft, reassuring tone. 

“It’s ok Alyssa. Let’s get you nice and warm,” Anna soothed as she began wrapping the blanket around the small body. “Commander Cullen is here too, see,” she pointed at the man, who was placing his signature cloak around his shoulders. 

Glancing over with half-closed eyes, that seemed to rouse the child’s attention enough to quieten her. “‘Lullen?” 

“That’s right.” Tucking the blanket around the child as best she could, Anna lifted her back up to cradle against her shoulder. “There, nice and warm. Let’s go and get some medicine, ok?” 

Burying her face into the woman’s shoulder, Alyssa didn’t respond. Cullen watched as Anna murmured a few more soft words to the child while rubbing her back. It was quite something to witness the transformation from the stubborn, irritating woman from earlier to the compassionate and caring young woman now standing there.  
“You seem well practiced at that. Does she get sick often?” 

Anna shook her head. “No. But when I was young, my father would often take me with him when he was out visiting the people of Ostwick, especially during times of faminin, or drought, or pestilence. It’s how I learned different alternative remedies from potions. I saw my fair share of mothers caring for their sick and dying children during those times.” 

Cullen’s brow rose as he went to the tent flap and held it open for her to exit. “Your _merchant_ father would visit people in Ostick during hard times?” 

Returning the smirk, this time her eyes held a bit of amusement in them. “My father would visit people during many different times.” 

“But this man wasn’t your mother’s husband?” 

“He was,” Anna replied, pausing at the tent flap, still amused by his attempt to piece together the information she had provided him. “Until he died.” 

“Ah, of course.” 

The strong wind did not afford much opportunity to continue the conversation. Cullen followed her as she passed the Tavern, and continued to the alchemist’s cabin first. 

“Andrastae’s blessings to you today, Adan,” Anna greeted the gruffy man inside the cabin, who frowned at her. 

“Maker’s ass, what do you want today? Not planning on sending more inept hands my way, I hope!” 

The smile on the woman’s face didn’t falter. If anything, it seemed to amuse her more. “All apprentices start begin as inept beginners. The more they learn from a skilled master such as yourself, the less inept they will be.” 

Adan snorted at the blatant flattery, but it seemed to work to pacify him. “What d’ya want today Anna?” “Three potion vials, a glass tube-pedestal, and four ounces of potent elfroot please.” 

The frown was back. “No,” he stated firmly and turned back to what he was working on. 

Cullen frowned at the man’s curt response and was about to intervene, but Anna put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, then took a few steps towards the moody alchemist. “If Alyssa’s fever spreads, you’ll be having more than just me knocking on your door Adan,” Anna reasoned in a very light, calm voice as she paused beside his workbench. 

“Then take her to the healer’s and keep her in your tent instead of hauling her around on sodding-cold days!” 

“She’ll spread it to Taril, who will spread it to others as he apprentices with the blacksmith,” she countered sensibly, still keeping her tone light and non-confrontational. The Commander noticed how markedly different it was from the tone and approach she took with himself and the other advisors when she was at odds with them. 

When facing off against the advisors, she was direct and firm, sometimes confrontational. Here, she was more pacifying in her approach as she slowly wrapped him around her finger to manipulate Adan into the result she desired. 

Huffing, he turned and looked at her incredulously. “I can’t just go handing out supplies and resources, willy-nilly, to whoever asks!” 

_‘Checkmate,’_ Anna thought as her smile widened just slightly. “Oh, others have been around asking you for these types of supplies?” 

“Well...no, not yet, but--” 

“So, I’m the first then?” 

“Technically yes, but--” 

“And the Commander is here with me to supervise my handling and usage of the resources--” 

The alchemist finally broke and threw his hands up in the air. “Fine! Fine! Andrastae’s tits woman, take the damn things and leave me be! Don’t be crying to me when everyone and their dog comes begging for supplies and we’re out!” 

This time Anna’s smile reached her eyes as she nodded her at Adan. “Thank you Adan, I knew you were a sensible man with a good heart.” 

“Ah, get what you need and get out!” He grumbled without a little less venom and turned back to his work. 

Glancing over, she gave Cullen a victorious smirk and went to retrieve the materials she needed. It wasn’t long before there were in the tavern, looking for a place to sit. 

Of course the tavern would be busy on a cold, low-activity day. 

The off-duty soldiers who recognized Cullen raised their glasses and cheered the Commander for finally making a long sought-after appearance in the venue. 

“Your soldiers act like they had been expecting Andrastae to return before ever seeing you in here,” Anna commented with a grin as they started to make their way to the counter where Felice was wiping some mugs. 

“We _all_ thought that would be the case!” 

Glancing over to her left, Anna noticed the Herald sitting at one of the tables tucked into the corner, Varric on his one side and Bull with a few Chargers on the other. She heard Cullen groan beside her and couldn’t help but chuckle at his expense. 

For his part, Mathias Trevelyan had his interest thoroughly peaked. How had the Marcher woman convinced the stiffed-neck Commander to join her this evening? What could her purpose at cozying up to her strongest critic among the advisors?  
“Grab a drink and we’ll pull up some chairs for ya, Curly!” Varric called, as he rose a glass to them, grinning with a clear expectation to get to the bottom of the Commander’s out-of-character tavern visit. 

“Maker persevere me,” Cullen groaned and turned to leave, but was stopped as Anna slid into his path. 

“At least help me get the alcohol to the table,” she requested, amusement displayed openly on her face. “I have my hands full, and can you really picture any of the men over there holding Alyssa for me while I grab what I need from Felice? Besides,” her grin widened and the Commander felt himself frown apprehensively at the expression. “Don’t you want more pieces to try to piece the puzzle together?” 

Crossing his arms, Cullen tried not to seem unnerved by how easily manipulation seemed to come to her. “You are assuming I have an interest in solving any such puzzles, which I assure you, I have neither the interest nor time for.” 

Tipping her head back as she laughed outright at the response, Cullen tensed further and glanced around to see additional attention having been drawn to them by her laughter. His face flushed bright red as he noticed the grins and comments passing between the tavern patrons as they glanced at over at him. 

Shaking her head, Anna smiled at the flustered man and replied, “Then what if I say ‘please,’ Commander? Would you please help me to get everything I need to the table so I can make Alyssa’s medicine?” 

Releasing a long-suffering sigh, Cullen realized the damage had already been done and rumours were likely to start flying regardless if he stayed or not. “Fine,” he consented, then turned and led them to the counter. 

The Herald’s table had been watching with just as much interest as the others. Watching as the man seemed to concede to something being discussed and made for a drink, the Qunari chuckled. “She’s well on her way to taming him, that one is.” 

“She has a way of getting her way, that one does,” Krem, the Qunari’s right hand, agreed as he set down his mug. “See her around the camp a lot while you guys are out having fun without us. She’s become somewhat of a resident expert in mediating the arguments and fights that break out while the Herald’s out and people don’t need to be on their best behaviours anymore.” 

Mathias said nothing as he considered the mercenaries’ comments. He shared his Commander’s concerns about her having her own agenda, and seeing her becoming more familiar and attempt to worm her way into the Commander’s good graces was worrying. 

“Varric,” glancing to the dwarf on his left, the Herald leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. “You seem rather talented at talking, and getting people to talk. Think you could work some magic at this unexpected opportunity.” 

“How could I possibly say no to a request from the Herald of Andraste?” Varric replied with a wink. “When we’re finished, we can exchange notes with the Ben-Hassarath here, how’s that?” 

Snorting, Mathias nodded and watched the woman in question from across the room. There was something familiar about her nagging at the back of his mind, but the Herald was certain he had never met anyone named “Anna” among the prominent families at Ostwick. Nobles were pretentious, and such a simple name was not characteristic of the social circle his advisors suspect her of being from. 

For her part, Anna did her best to ignore the grins and obvious signs of gossip amid the tavern patrons of her and the Commander as they approached the Herald’s table, Cullen begrudgingly following behind with two mugs in hand. True to his word, Mathias had procured two chairs and had them waiting for their return. 

“Maker’s blessings to you, Herald, and the rest of your party,” Anna greeted with a well-practiced smile as she took one of the chairs and set the alchemist tools down on the table. Cullen followed suit, setting the cup of the potent, clear alcohol down next to other tools, then taking his own seat. 

“Uh oh. Someone sick?” Varric asked, starting into his conversation tactics as he glanced at the semi-conscious Alyssa as Anna tried to lay the child in one arm and free the other up enough to create the medicine. 

“Seems so,” Anna sighed, shifting the child again but finding it difficult to balance her comfortably. Pausing, she looked up and glanced at the men around the table. “Could one of you hold her for me while I make up some medicine?” 

“She’s a fan of Curly here, isn’t she?” Varric looked over to Cullen with a shit-eating grin. “You should help a Lady out.” 

“Ha!” Snorting, Anna shifted in her seat to look at the dwarf seated beside her with her own shit-eating grin. “How very kind of you to volunteer Varric! Here, just hold her against your chest, like this.” 

Leaning forward, she ignored his protest and sat the feverish child on the dwarf’s knee closest to her, then leaned the child against his semi-exposed chest to rest against. 

Nodding approvingly with her own wide grin, Anna leaned back and declared, “There, you’re a natural!” 

Mathias and the others laughed at Varric’s expense and the uncomfortable expression on his face. Even Cullen was chuckling, satisfied how the tables had been turned. “Ehhhhh, I’m not so good with kids--” 

“It’ll only be moment,” Anna assured quickly, turning to the table and starting to set up what she needed. “Thank you so much for the hand!” 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got a potion or two back at the camp, if the stores are low,” Iron Bull offered, watching as she began to carefully pour a fraction of the alcohol into the vials. 

Shaking her head slightly, the woman’s eyes didn’t move as she filled each vial with only an eighth of the liquid, then set the mug down and moved for the pouch of elfroot. “Children under five shouldn’t be given potions unless the circumstances are dire, because it instills an early taste in them for lyrium.” Taking the dried plant leaves, she began to crumble it into each vial, pinch by pinch. “The more exposed they are to it when younger, the less effective the potions become as they get older, and the greater chance of developing a lyrium addiction later in life.” 

Taking the tube pedestal, she next ground the plant parts into the liquid in the vials, working until it had been completely broken down and integrated into the liquid, turning it a bright green. Then, then began adding the plant parts again, repeating the sequence unless the liquid was more of a sludge consistency as she continued talking with the others. 

“Where abouts in your travels did you come across that...unique piece of information?” Varric tried again with starting his inconspicuous line of questioning. 

Anna smirked to herself, having a feeling there was more of an agenda behind these innocent-seeming questions. It was fine; she had answered most of these questions in some way or form in the past few months. She had her stories mostly well-sealed. “Due to circumstances, I found myself stuck in a part of the Marches I didn’t want to be. Two Dalish were also stuck there with me, and one was sick. I offered to acquire a potion for him, and they educated me about the different tintecures they used in their clans and reasons for avoiding potions, when possible.” 

Once the sludge-like consistency had been achieved, the woman added more of the alcohol to fill up the rest of the vial, then corked the opening and began giving each one a good shake to mix it up well. “Once I was in a better spot, I decided to do some research into what they had told me about, and discovered that quite a few tribes and peoples throughout Thedas have similar non-lyrium remedies, using vegetable-root alcohols as a distillation agent to leach the beneficial elements from medicinal resources. It may not be as fast or effective as healing potions, but scholars have done studies and found these methods can help the body build up better resiliency to later illnesses, while regular use of potions can actually lessen the body’s resiliency.” 

“Is that so?” Varric replied, a bit surprised by the detailed answer. It was quite a plausible response, but the dwarf found her choice of words and degree of detail provided quite interesting. He looked to the Herald with a raised brow. “Didn’t realize you Ostwick folk were on such friendly terms with the clans through your neck of the woods that they swap information with you so easily.” 

“Neither did I,” Mathias replied, watching Anna closely. 

“I have a talent for making friends as quickly as I make enemies, when the need arises,” the woman replied, lifting her eyes to the Herald with a smirk still on her face. “It’s helped me stay alive for the past few years.” 

“You’re a wanted woman then?” The Herald challenged without blame, placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion in hopes of disarming any suspicion the question might generate. 

“Ostwick’s acting Teryn and I don’t get along well,” Anna replied, placing the corked vials down on the table and glancing around. “Mmmm, I should add some honey or this will be terribly bitter. Excuse me a moment.” 

Watching as she stood and left to fetch the sweetener, his own blue eyes slid first to Bull, then to Varric. “Thoughts?” 

“It was a very plausible, well-rehearsed answer,” Varric replied, patting the child on the back uneasily. “Means some elements are true, but it’s clearly been edited.” 

“How common knowledge is it that Ostick’s Teryn is only an ‘acting Teryn’” Cullen offered. “I can’t imagine many outside of very specific social circles would know that detail.” 

Mathias nodded in thought. “Yes and no. It’s common knowledge in the Free Marches the current Teryn is not accepted or recognized by the Bann Council, but the reason _why_ is a little less well-known.” 

Returning with the honey, Anna wondered how much longer they were going to keep questioning her like this. No matter; once Alyssa had taken the tincture and fallen asleep from the alcohol they could make their escape back to the tent. It was only a matter of stalling for another ten minutes or so. 

Waiting until she was seated and applying the honey to her mixture, Mathias again ventured, “So why is my good-for-nothing uncle not fond of you? Not that it’s particularly hard to get on his bad side.” 

Anna nearly spilled the vial and her breath hitched. Her head shot up and she looked at the Herald with wide eyes. “Your uncle? You’re a Trevelyan?” 

Raising a brow at her reaction, the man nodded. “Mathias Mycel Trevelyan, second--” 

“House, twice removed from the Tyren’s descendency line within the main Trevelyan house,” Anna finished, her voice sounding somewhat strangled in disbelief. “Only son of Margarete and and Judanius Trevelyan, youngest of five children.” 

“You know your lineages quite well for a merchant.” Leaning forward, the Herald rested his elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand, looking at her expectantly. 

How was this possible? Out of everyone in the Free Marches, how did it come to pass that he was the Herald? 

Swallowing hard, the disbelief was too strong for her to try to mask from her face. Liking her lips nervously, Anna quickly weighed her options, then set the honey and vials down. 

"I'll tell you a secret, if you promise not to tell anyone else,_ Matti,_" she finally replied, looking only at him as she repeated the words he had said to her all those years ago. 

The use of his childhood nickname earned her a mixture of surprise and suspicion. 

After a moment and a breath, Mathias narrowed his eyes at the woman. "What did you just call me?" 

Her eyes darted to the others around the table, then back to the Herald with a sharp breath. "I will tell you, and only you, if you swear not to tell the others." 

The man snorted derisively. "It amazes me that you think you still have any right to make demands at this moment. And if I refuse your conditions?" 

"I'll leave tonight," Anna replied without hesitation. "And once you know who I am, I swear you'll understand why. I know you, and your whole family, are people of their words. If you swear, I'll believe you." 

Crossing his arms, Mathias made a show of thinking about it, before finally nodding. 

Taking another shaky breath, Anna clasped her hands in front of her on the table to keep them from shaking, both from nervousness and anticipation. The rest of the table's occupants watch with rapt interest as she stood and walked around to the other side of the table. Turning so her back was to Mathias, she knelt down in front of him and pulled her hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck. 

"Reach your hand down the back of my shirt, and feel around the junction of my shoulders." 

"That is one hell of a way to proposition people, you Marchers have!" Bull snorted as Mathias' brows rose in shock. 

"What, are you - -?" 

"See for yourself, Herald," she interrupted before he could finish. 

"This isn't anything I've heard of!" Varric refuted, wondering as much as the others just what the hell was going on. "Might be an Ostwick thing." 

Mathias hesitated his own eyes now wide. If this woman was who he believed she was claiming to be… 

Reaching a hand out, he slid it tentatively down the back of her neck and slipped under the folds of the shirt. There, a few centimeters down, he felt the raised skin of her marking and yanked his hand back as though he had been bitten. 

"Maker be damned," he breathed, not quite believing this was happening. "But…you're dead!" 

Turning back around to look at him, Anna gave the man an emotional smile and reached up to take one of his hands. "I would be if you hadn't taught me how to string and shoot a bow all those years ago. It kept me alive when I was wandering the Hinterlands." 

"But…how did you escape the--?" 

"A lot of coordination and sacrifice by people I could never hope to be as good as," she replied and blinked back tears. "I can't believe--" 

She was cut off as the man swooped down and pulled her up into a tight embrace. 

"....I take it you two know each other?" Varric’s voice interrupted the moment. 

Pulling back slightly, Anna nodded with a smile. "We spent a lot of time together when I was young. He was older and a terrible bully, but a dear friend." 

The dwarf still looked confused. "And reaching down her shirt told ya who she was? What type of weird shit are you Ostwickers into?!" 

Mathias chuckled, but didn't reply as he tucked a piece of wayward hair behind Anna's ear. "Maker's breath, everyone thinks you're dead Mari--" 

"Anna," she quickly interrupted. "Anna is my name now. And you know why everyone needs to keep believing I'm dead. It'll be a bloodbath if it's found out I'm alive." 

Sighing deeply and mournfully, Mathias nodded and leaned his forehead against her shoulder. He knew all too well she was right. 

Rubbing his back in silent understanding at the pain of their helpless in the situation, she gave it a pat then leaned back. "I’ll do everything I can to help you here Matti." 

"Do the advisors know you're a--" 

"No, and I want to keep it that way, if you will permit it. If the wrong ears overhear it, people could start being polarized again by it." 

Huffing, Bull put his mug down with some extra force and crossed his own arms. "Anyone else here feeling left out of the loop by this unspoken conversation that's happening? We're being kept in the dark with all the juicy parts!" 

"It's pretty rude of them, even by Marcher standards," Varric agreed with a nod. "You can't have a display like that, then expect to get away with not telling us what's going on." 

Chuckling, Mathias finally let the woman go and leaned back into his seat. He felt completely blindsided by the revelation, but suddenly everything surrounding her made sense. “Sorry guys, you’re going to need to stay in the dark on this one for a while yet.” He turned and looked at Cullen meaningfully. “I want you and the others to stop your investigation into Lady Anna.” 

Snorting, Cullen crossed his arms and leaned back, still processing the turn of events as Anna rose and returned to her seat on the other side of the table. “It’s not quite that simple Herald. Besides, you try telling Lelianna to leave it alone. She’s like a dog with a bone once she’s presented with a puzzle she can’t solve.” 

“Can I give her back yet?” Varric interrupt as the momentarily-forgotten toddler began fussing in the dwarf’s arms. 

Chuckling, Anna took the vial she had been working on, quickly added the honey, then leaned over and gently turned Alyssa’s face towards her. “Hey baby girl. Open up for Anna,” she cooed, slipping the vial’s edge between the child’s lips and holding her face with the other hand to stop her from turning away. 

“It’s crazy to see you acting like that,” Mathias chuckled and shook his head, taking a drink of his neglected ale. “You used to hate kids. You cried whenever someone talked about you having kids when you got older.” 

“Ha!” Anna laughed, putting the vial down and taking the unhappy toddler back from Varric as she started to cry, rocking gently to help calm her down again. “I cried quite a lot back then for many different things. Remember the frog incident?” 

“The frog! I had forgotten about that!” Mathias laughed loudly, slapping the table. “Maker, you wouldn’t speak to me for almost a month after that!” 

Glancing around at the others, Anna face was lit up with delight and amusement at the memory. “Mathias was, I think nine? I was around six. My parents were visiting his, and he was tasked with keeping me entertained. He was rather annoyed by the task, since he had been hoping to go out hunting that day, and to get revenge at me for ruining his plans, he put a frog down my dress and told me I would start sprouting warts, and eventually turn into a frog-girl!” She laughed hard at the memory, as did the Herald. “It took almost a month for me to believe my parents that he was simply being an asshole. I cried myself to sleep almost every night because I was so scared I would wake up looking like a frog-girl!” 

That earned some chuckles from around the table. Cullen was quiet, taking in the dramatic shift that had occurred in the past few minutes. The openness and freedom of expression on both the Herald’s face and Anna’s gave no doubt to the truth of the mysterious reunion, but the Commander was still suspicious and distrusting of all this secrecy. 

The transformation of the woman in question was simply astounding. It was like she wasn’t even the same person, like this rediscovered connection had granted her temporary reprieve from the persona she usually put forth. Which was real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I've taken some liberties with Ostwick's political structure. The Free Marches use a variety of systems, depending on the province. Starkhave has a monarchy, Kirkwall has Viscounts, so Ostwick is envisioned as being overseen by a Teryn/Teryness, along with a Parliament-of-sorts of Banns, all members of various branches of the Trevelyan family. The reason for this political structure will be explained in later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Glancing around the room, the Herald could see quite clearly that all three of his advisors were against his decision, though only one of them were being adamantly vocal about it.   
“Herald, I must insist you reconsider this!” Placing his hands firmly on the table, Cullen made no effort to disguise his objection. “Insisting on approaching the mages for help is one thing, but it will be our _only_ chance! Once we approach the mages, the templars will _not _ speak to us, we know that. And if things go wrong with your discussions with the mages, we will be back to where we started--” 

“I am well aware of that, Commander,” Mathias interrupted, his arms crossed over his chest, not wavering. “That is precisely _why_ I’m insisting on Anna joining us for these talks. She received training and education in negotiations when she was younger, while I was always spectacularly inept at it. Of course, Josephine or Lelianna would have been my first picks, but since they can’t leave Haven for an extended period like that, Anna is the next-best option.” 

“We know next to nothing about that woman! To place these crucial talks in her hands based only on your word is--” 

“Just as crazy as deferring to the prisoner you believed responsible for the death of the divine to make decisions and be the face of the fledgling Inquisition,” the Trevelyan man pointed out. Again, he looked around at his advisors and let his arms from. “I’m not asking you all for permission. I’m _telling_ you that I’m taking Anna with me tomorrow, so you’ll have to figure out someone to delegate her duties to while she’s gone.” 

The room fell silent for a moment. He knew why they opposed the decision, and the importance of these talks were not lost on him. It’s the very reason why having Anna there would improve their odds for obtaining the help they sought. 

Shifting her weight slightly, Josephine decided to venture a different route. “Have you asked her about this? She will need to find someone to watch her children while she’s away, and she may not even agree to being away from them for the two weeks required for this venture.” 

Mathias nodded his head. “Harrid has agreed to let the boy stay with him while Anna is away.” Turning, he smirked at Cullen. “Alyssa does have an affinity for you, Commander.” 

The man in question merely looked at the Herald with an unamused look of disbelief. “Even if I were willing, which I’m not saying I am, my duties would in no uncertain terms allow the time for that.” 

Finally, Lelianna spoke up and addressed the Herald. “What will you do if she refuses to go?” 

“She won’t, in the end,” Mathias replied confidently. “She’ll put up a fuss likely, but she knows how important the alliance is. She’ll agree.” 

The conversation was interrupted as the door to the War Room started to open, only to pause as they heard Anna’s voice speaking to someone. “The illness that seems to be sweeping through the population, we need to try to figure out where it’s coming from. The constant vomiting and fevers, and the speed it’s been spreading, has Addan and the healers thinking it may be coming from an environmental source, like contaminated food or water supply…For now, Adan has instructed the sick be quarantined away from the injured and rest of the population. Let’s use the old alchemist cabin near the logging camp as temporary medical station for the injured, and use the healing tents strictly for the sick.” 

Mathias reached over and pulled the door open completely, showing Anna paused at the doorway as she spoke to three other individuals, her face furrowed in deep thought. 

“Alright, let’s do this for now,” she finally said, realizing the Herald and advisors were waiting for her. She turned to the elf that had been working with Threnn. “All medical supplies requisitioned need to be sterilized in boiling water for at least five minutes upon their return. Same with linen and bedding. No exceptions. Tell Threnn to speak with me if she needs more hands to keep up with the demand.” Next she looked to two women who appeared to be farmers of sorts. “Speak with some of the surveying personnel under Sister Lelianna’s employ, and ask if anyone has or knows of an elevation map for Haven. If so, we need to cross-reference the elevation dips and natural flows on the map with where current latrine and stable waste is; see if there is any intersection that might help account for the outbreak. If there’s no map of the kind, then....I’ll try to figure something else out.” 

The three now tasked nodded, then left to do as they had been instructed. Finally free, Anna quickly entered the room and closed the door, wondering why Mathias had summoned her. She only ever spoke with the advisors, saved the Commander it seemed, when the Herald was away. 

“I apologize for the wait,” she told them apologetically, glancing around. Only Mathias didn’t seem put-off by her presence here. 

“Get things sorted out?” Mathias asked, earning a shrug from the woman. 

“Hard to say,” she replied, crossing her arms thoughtfully. “But we’re trying to stay ahead of this mysterious illness before it takes half of the population out of commission.” 

“If Adan thinks it might be environmental, did you check for poisoning of the food or water supply?” 

Anna frowned. “Deliberate poisoning? No, that’s…” she glanced to Lelianna. “Not really my area. And I wouldn’t know where to start with that anyway.” 

Lelianna inclined her head slightly. “I can have someone look into it to eliminate that possibility.” 

Nodding, Anna clasped her hands in front of her to stop herself from fidgeting as she asked, “May I ask why I have been summoned?” 

All three advisors looked to her, then to Mathias, who dropped a much larger hand onto her petite shoulders. “You’re coming with us to Redcliffe.” 

The woman’s eyes grew large in alarm, and she shook her head. “No, I’m not.” 

“I wasn’t asking, Anna,” the Herald told her firmly, but not unkindly. “It’s essentially these talks succeed, so we need you there.” 

She didn’t stop shaking her head. “I never met Grand Enchanter Fiona, and there is a very good chance that someone from Ostwick currently in Redcliffe may recognize me--”

“Varric is already on it, having some leather rogue armour made for you, and a helm to help hide your face,” Mathias interrupted. “Harrid has agreed to house Taril, and the advisors will find someone to delegate your duties to and care for Alyssa.” 

Glancing around the room, then back to the Herald, Anna pursed her lips in defiance. “Mathias, I--”

“You told me you would help me any way you could,” he interrupted her. “Are you going back on your word?” 

_‘Son of a bitch.’_ Her frown deepened and she narrowed his eyes at the back-handed route he had taken. Of course she could not go back once she had given her word, and he knew that. “I am better utilized here, in Haven.” 

At that, the man snorted and shook his own head. “Like fuck you are. If anything, you staying here is _underutilizing_ your potential. Just like you told the advisors several weeks ago, we need to utilize everyone’s strengths to the fullest potential.” 

“But--”

“And that means you coming with us to Redcliff. Like I said, I’m not asking Lady Anna. I’m telling you to be prepared at first light tomorrow morning to leave with us, or I will have Bull haul you over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and carry you the distance.” His tone made it clear to Anna the conversation was over. 

Opening her mouth to again object, she instead studied the expression on the Herald’s face and snapped her mouth shut. Releasing an unhappy, frustrated sigh, she finally bit her tongue and nodded. Anna knew why he was asking this of her, but it didn’t mean she was happy with the decision.

“You may be ‘the Herald,’ but even after all these years you’re still an arse,” she growled, her mind whirling with everything that now needed to be done between this afternoon and tomorrow morning. “You just want a scapegoat incase talks go south. Fine, I’ll be your sodding scapegoat. Is that everything? Am I dismissed?” 

The woman’s petulance made Mathias study her for a moment before breaking into hearty laughter and reaching up to ruffle the hair that had been tied back into her signature tight, braided crown, pulling the long chestnut strands from their neatly-packed place. 

“There,” he said through his laughter as she tried to fruitlessly slap away his hands with an irritated glower. “Now you look as ridiculous as you sound. Better study-up so you can fake a better attitude tomorrow morning when we leave.” 

Fuming, Anna knew exactly what he was doing; trying to use humour to diffuse the situation. Not considering all factors when making his decision. Not picking up, or perhaps not caring about the subtle nuances in the conversation; she didn’t know the Grand Enchanter. She had no sway in this conversation! No authority to concede to demands, or negotiate alternatives! None of the power or authority Mathia likely believed she could bring to the table!

And what happened if they were attacked along the way? What would she do?

A bow. She needed a bow, and some time to practice shooting. Her time in the Hinterlands had forced Anna to develop enough skill for hunting small game and the occasional, nothing as large and fast as a deer or person. 

The Herald’s voice pulled her racing mind back as he replied, “Go finish what you need, then get a good night’s sleep. That’s order.” 

“I’ll finish the most important and immediate demands, then requisition my weapon and other items,” she replied tensely, then turned to leave. 

Reaching a hand out, Mathias caught her arm in a tight grip and snapped her attention back to him. “I mean it, Anna. I’ll put a curfew on you if I have to. We travel long, hard days. You’ll need to rest up.” 

The words may have been spoken from a place of genuine concern for her, but Anna felt herself bristle and her face draw into an insulted scowl. “You’re concern is noted, _Ser Herald_, but you’ll find I’m not quite the pampered, sheltered princess I used to be. I won’t slow you down.” 

Pulling her arm free, she didn’t bother to acknowledge the others as she stormed out. 

Mathias watched her angry departure, waiting until the door was closed before he chuckled and shook his head. “Some things never change.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Mmmm, your arms still look a little funny when you draw the string,” Taril offered, watching the woman as she held the bow-string taught and had the arrow aimed at the hanging target some feet away. The sun had already set, and she had set small flames near the target to continue practicing. Taril had come to find her after dinner, and now saw to watching Alyssa to allow his adopted mother to practice what meager archery skills she had. 

Frowning at herself, Anna nodded. She felt it. Something wasn’t quite in her stance, but she wasn’t sure what. Unlike when she used to hunt for food, she knew she couldn’t afford mistakes in battle. It might cost Mathias or one of the others their lives. 

“There’s lots’a archers around; why not ask one of them for help?” The boy unhelpfully asked. 

“They’ve had a long day of working Taril. It would not be fair of me to ask them at this time of night,” Anna replied, shaking out her arms before raising them to try again. Rather than the farming dress she usually wore, now the woman looked more dangerous than she actually was, clad in the leather armour Varric had commissioned for her. The bow in her hands and arrows in her quiver were far better than she had managed to piece together in the Hinterlands with her pathetic knowledge of archery, which she found to have both advantages and disadvantages. 

She could hear Alyssa giggling behind her as the two children played together. Taking a breath in, she focused on the target and released the arrow. 

The sound of a _‘thunk’_ told the woman she had, again, hit part of the tree, rather than the straw target she had been aiming for. 

“Damnit!” Sighing, she rubbed her brow with her free hand. One night of practice wasn’t going to do much when she was so woefully underskilled at this. 

“Why use a bow at all? You could always fight with--” 

Anna cut the boy off as she started towards the tree to retrieve the arrows and go again. Her fingers ached from the repetitive “We talked about this when we first came to Haven. It’s safer not using it. _For anything._”

“What if you’re about to die? Then will you use it?” The child pressed, and finally Anna could hear the worry in his voice. 

Pausing in her stride, she turned to look at him with a reassuring smile. “If mine, or one of the other’s lives are in danger, then yes, I will. But it will be better, _safer_, for all of us, if I can find another way to fight.” 

“But you’ll be with the Herald of Andraste, and Iron Bull, and Solas, and that scary woman while you’re out there,” Taril continued, and she realized she had done a rather poor job of preparing him for her absence.

Returning to the task of retrieving her arrows, Anna decided to take a break and give the child a chance to voice what was on his mind and maybe grant him some ease. Once her quiver was again stocked, she went over to the rock where he and the toddler were perched. 

“You’re right, I will be,” she agreed, reaching down to sweep Alyssa up and throw her into the air. The toddler squealed and laughed happily. “And they know I’m not a fighter, not a soldier, the same way they are. They’ll be worried about me if we run into trouble. It could distract them, and they might get hurt if they are worried about trying to protect me. That’s why I have to try to be able to protect myself, and them, as best I can. So they won’t be distracted as much with me being there.” 

The answer made the elven boy frown in thought. “But _they_ asked _you_ to go! Isn’t it their jobs to protect you since they wanted you to go?” 

How could she explain this in a way that made sense to him? 

As she was pondering how to answer, Taril seemed to perk up and began waving his arms at someone behind her. 

“Commander! Commander Cullen! I have a question! Comman--” 

“Taril!” Anna interrupted with a disapproving frown, pausing in her game of throwing Alyssa in the air. “What do you want from him? He’s busy.” 

The boy didn’t answer and instead eagerly waved the man over. Shooting a hand out, Anna tried to force the boy’s hand down, but Taril was too fast and jumped to his feet and out of reach while still trying to draw the Commander over to them. 

“Taril! That’s enough!” Anna scolded, again trying to reach for him. The boy again evaded her reach, and this time jumped down and took off towards the Commander. 

Glancing helplessly after the much-faster child, Anna quickly grabbed the bow and quiver, and ran after him as best she was able while balancing the weapons and the toddler. “Taril! Get back here!” 

He was already to the Commander, asking his question when Anna caught up to him. Alyssa was thrilled with the excitement, and bubbled happily when she saw who Taril was talking to. 

“--so she shouldn’t have anything to worry about, right?” 

Anna audible groaned when her worry was confirmed; Taril was asking the Commander the same question he had just asked her. Feeling her face burning with embarrassment, she struggled as Alyssa fought in her arms, reaching out for the man and giggling his name. 

When the Commander turned to look at her, he had to do a double-take. She looked completely flustered and off-balanced, even somewhat overwhelmed, at both children’s behaviour. In the torch-light he could see her embarrassed flush, easily visible as her hair had been pulled into dozens of tight, tiny braids. Dressed in the rogue leathers, he not known her before tonight he might have guessed her to be a scout, or one of Lelianna’s people. 

He didn’t try to hide his smirk at her amusing struggle as he offered, “Need some help?” 

Exasperated with the wiggling toddler, she nodded and nearly begged, “Could you please hold Alyssa, just for a minute?” 

The man hesitated for a moment, then reached out and took the eager child. 

The little girl threw her arms around the Commander’s neck and and declared in an adoring voice, “‘Lullen!” 

Chuckling, he awkwardly patted the child’s back as Anna slung the quiver and bow onto her back to free her arms up, then gave her adopted son a hard frown, “Taril. The Commander is a busy man. You can’t be bothering him with silly little questions like this! Let’s go back to--” 

“It’s not silly!” Taril protested with his own frown. “It’s important! You don’t even wanna go! And you won’t fight the way you know how, so they should be protecting you--” 

Anna felt herself snap. “That’s enough!” Her voice was sharp and hard, making Taril flinch and Alyssa jump in Cullen’s arms. “We can talk about this in the tent. Apologize to the Commander for wasting his time.” 

“You don’t want to go! You _shouldn’t_ be going!” Taril’s voice started to raise defiantly, anger and something else creeping into his voice as his fists balled at his sides. “You’re leaving us here and going out there, but you can’t even fight, and you’re terrible at hunting for food, and you don’t even want to fight, so why are you going?! What happens if you get hurt?! What happens if you don’t come back?! What happens if someone is stupid and thinks Alyssa’s nightmares are ‘cause of magic, and they take her because you’re gone and not here?! What happens if the mages and templars start fighting again and you’re not here to stop them?!”

Anna reeled at the outburst, her eyes wide in shock and completely taken aback. He was scared. He was just as scared of her leaving them here as she was to leave them. Her eyes fixed on the angry, panting boy, she tried to think of something to say, some way to comfort or reassure him. But her silence only seemed to fuel Taril’s fear and anger. 

Before she could think of how to respond, Taril jabbed his finger in her direction and yelled, “You’re the stupid one, Anna!” Then, he turned and took off into the shadows of the camp torches. 

“Taril, wait!” She called after him, but knew it was useless. Dropping her hands, she rubbed her temples in frustration. “Maker’s balls, I botched that so badly. I’m terrible at this.” 

The Commander had been watching the spectacle silently, still holding the blonde toddler who had shrunk back into his cloak as Taril’s voice had escalated. Again he found it fascinating at the complete change in normally stubborn woman, who seemed to always have an answer ready on the tip of her tongue for questions directed at her. Who seemed to always have an idea of what to do about something. But now, she had the frightened, confused, wide-eyed expression that he saw in so many recruits when they had no idea what to do. 

“Give him space; he’s just worried,” Cullen offered awkwardly. 

Sighing deeply, Anna looked back to Cullen and her shoulders slumped slightly as she nodded. “I’m sorry you had to see that. Here,” she reached out to take Alyssa back. 

As he passed the child back to the woman, Cullen ventured, “Have you told the person looking after her about her nightmares, so they won’t worry?” 

“I don’t even know who it will be,” Anna replied in a tired voice, kissing Alyssa’s forehead to reassure both the child and herself. “When I tried to inquire about it, Lady Josephine just assured me there were ‘plenty of chantry sisters’ who would be able to assist with Alyssa. “I’m worried about the same thing as Taril. Most people who are not mages or templars don’t realize that magi dreams don’t start until sometime after six or seven. With how bad her night terrors are sometimes, I’m worried what regular people will think, and that they’ll jump to conclusions.” 

That seemed like a fair concern. “You could leave a note to go with her,” Cullen suggested, trying to be helpful. 

“Only a fraction of our population here is literate,” the woman sighed. “Though I suppose it couldn’t hurt. Again, I apologize for taking up your time with a matter like this.” 

“Is what the boy said true? You don’t know how to fight?” 

Hanging her head in shame, Anna shrugged slightly. “I taught myself how to keep myself and the kids alive, but that’s about it.” Glancing back up at him, the Commander was surprised to see the trepidation on her face. “Look, I know I shouldn’t be going tomorrow. I understand where Mathias was coming from when he made the decision, but I don’t agree with it. Things aren’t what they used to be. I can’t bring to the table what I was once able to. I’ll do my best to stay out of the way and not get myself or anyone else killed.” 

Furrowing his brow at the words, Cullen said nothing at first and merely nodded. What _could_ he say to that? He agreed; she shouldn’t be going. She would be burden on the group as a civilian, should combat be required. But the tone she used when stating the facts didn’t sit well with him. 

“You have some experience with a bow, though?” He gestured to the weapon on her back, and she squirmed again in embarrassment. 

“Hunting rabbits, fennic, and goats,” she admitted. “But even I can tell there’s something wrong with my form. I’d be afraid to try shooting it in a fight in case I hit one of our people.” 

“If you want to feel useful to them, why not carry their potions and some emergency medical supplies?” The warrior suggested. “In combat, any more than two or three vials on your person would just be destroyed or lost in the fray. If you were to fashion two or three potion belts around yourself, it there would be more for the group as a whole when travelling between camps.” 

Anna’s eyes widened again, but this time they were accompanied with a bright smile as she nodded. “That’s actually brilliant Commander!” 

One of the man’s brows rose. “_‘Actually’_?” 

The woman didn’t seem to notice the comment as her mind began working and she began thinking out loud, “I have a small frame; I could put one diagnal from each shoulder, and one around my waist. That would provide space enough for...12 potions, and some pockets for gauze, needles, and silkthread.” And, the role might provide her with enough excuse that she could use her other skills inconspicuously if the occasion required it. 

Her posture seemed to straighten as she nodded confidently at the commander. “Thank you, Commander. I’ll do just as you suggested. Even something minor like this will hopefully make me less of a dead-weight for them.” 

“I’m sure things will be fine,” Cullen felt himself returning her smile with his own small one. “The Herald, along with dozens of our scouts and troops, have been to and from the Hinterlands several times now. Many of the rogue mages and templars have been cleared away from the route.” 

A deep yawn from the toddler interrupted the two adults and earned a chuckle from Anna. “I need to find Taril, then put this one to bed. Take care of yourself, Commander. I’m sure we’ll be butting heads again soon enough after I get back.” 

That earned a soft laugh from the man. “Maker go with you, Lady Anna.” 

As the woman turned and left to track down Taril, the boy had found himself on Solas’ door. The older elf brought him into his cabin and listened as the child shared his worries and fears about Anna on the excursion. 

“She had managed to survive for quite a while before our paths crossed,” Solas pointed out logically, trying his hand at easing the boy’s fears. “And, from what you have told me, she has fended off templars and mages after she had taken in both you and your sister.” 

“Ya, but that’s ‘cause she--” Taril cut himself off mid-sentence, snapping his mouth shut as a realized he almost told Anna’s secret. 

It was enough, however, to gain Solas’ interest. “She what, Dah’len?” 

Swallowing hard, the boy looked from Solas down to his hands, wrestling in his mind on what he should and shouldn’t say. The older elf was patient, and after a few moments, Taril rose his eyes again to Solas. “Can you keep a secret?”


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning came far too quickly. The Herald, himself, had come to rouse Anna, snorting at the braid-up and shaking his head in amusement before leaving her to get herself and the children ready for the day. Taril had made his way back to the tent after an hour or so, but refused to speak or look at Anna. The woman tried to shake off his cold shoulder by forcing herself to act as normal as she could. 

“The Commander had a good idea last night that I should carry and see to the potions and emergency supplies,” she told the boy as she tended to the toddler. “And Leliana has agreed to send occasional updates to me about you two via raven, so I will be certain to send a short messages back for you when the raven is sent back.” 

Taril merely nodded as he washed and dressed himself. Once he was ready, he mumbled, “I’ll get breakfast,” and left the tent. The behaviour was worrying, and the last thing Anna wanted was to leave today while things were still tense between them. But what could she say to fix it? 

The limited, precious time before departure went by as a blurr, with Anna ensuring Taril knew where everything was while staying with Harrid, then trying to get things organized for Alyssa. The woman still had no idea who was going to be watching the toddler, which made the anxious ball in Anna’s stomach grow. 

Taking a few breaths to steel herself and her expression, she placed a bright, forced smile on her face as she finished the breakfast Taril had brought. “Thank you for the meal,” she smiled at him as she put down her place. “It’s about time to get going. Will you come and see me off?” 

Reluctantly, the boy nodded, still not looking at her. It broke her heart that he was going to remain angry as she left, but the sounds outside told her they were out of time. Slinging first the potion belts over each shoulder, followed by her pack, the weight was more than she expected and it took her a moment to rebalance herself. Once she was confident she could bend over without tumbling to the ground, she picked the toddler up and left the tent. 

Sure enough, the party had gathered just outside the gate. The Commander and the Spy Master were there as well, discussing last-minute concerns no doubt. Licking her lips nervously, Anna took a few breaths, then forced her feet forward. 

As she approached, Solas was the first to notice her. The elf seemed to be looking at her with a strange expression, which Anna couldn’t read. He likely was not pleased at the idea of having an inexperienced member to be concerned about on this trip. 

Trying to ignore the look and the discomfort it caused, Anna turned her attention back to the rest of the group as she approached them. “Good morning,” she greeted with her forced smile, then looked at the spy master. “Sister Leliana, with whom can I leave Alyssa with?” 

“Give her to me, and I shall take her to where she will be staying,” Leliana replied, reaching out her arms for the toddler. Anna hesitated, not sure how she felt about the arrangement, but realizing there was no time to argue. 

Releasing a silent breath, she passed the toddler off, who was more than happy to be distracted by the presence of her favourite Commander. Turning back to Taril, she put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Be good while I am gone. Do what Harrid tells you, and try to visit Alyssa each day. I’ll be back in about two weeks, ok?” 

Taril nodded, looking down at the ground. Biting her lower lip, Anna knelt down and pulled him into a tight embrace. “_Ar lath ma,_ Taril,” she told him, then leaned back and looked at him. “I promise I’ll be back, ok?” 

Finally the boy looked up with tears in his eyes. “I love you too, Anna. Please don’t get hurt. Please come home.” 

This time her smile was genuine as warmth and love flooded through her at her adopted son’s words. Putting a gentle hand on the side of his face, she replied, “I promise I’ll come home.” 

Standing back up, Anna felt the weight from the previous night and earlier this morning lift. He was why she was here, doing these things. He and Alyssa were the entire reason she wanted to do everything she could to help the Inquisition be successful in their goals. They had become her world, and the reason for everything she did. 

* * * *

Mathias hadn’t been exaggerating when he said the group travelled long, hard days. Anna did her best to keep up, but by the time they had arrived at the first camp location, the fatigue was evident. Still, travelling with the group had been far more enjoyable than she ever thought. The camaraderie and banter between them was quite amusing, and Varric’s adept storytelling abilities provided plenty of laughter and amusement in-between the banter. 

“Hope you’re a sound sleeper; the Seeker has quite a bad habit of snoring,” Varric grinned as he sat next to Anna and offered her some roasted meat. 

“I am certainly not the loudest one here, Varric. That would be you!” The tall woman, Cassandra, replied in a disgusted voice as she went through the notices the requisition scout had waiting for her. 

Their antics made Anna chuckle as she bit into the flavourless meat. Her back and legs were throbbing, but there was nowhere private enough to tend to them, and she wasn’t about to mention it to the others. 

Mathias took a seat across the fire and started into his own meal. “So you really plan to just sit back and play medic if we run into some rogues or bandits?” He asked her for the hundredth time that day, prompting an eye-roll from her. 

“Repeatedly asking the question does not change the response,” Anna replied. “I am just as likely to hit one of you as I am to hit an opponent. My combat experience is limited, and I’ve never fought in a group. It’s safer all around.” 

“Nug shit,” Mathias replied, but didn’t press the issue as the large Qunari handed him a wineskin. 

“Now, that has me curious,” Varric declared, looking back and forth between the two humans. “Not that I mind a flower among all us thorns, but why exactly are you coming?” 

Snorting, Anna took another bite and pointed her meat at the Herald. “Ask him. It was his demand.” 

The man in question rolled his eyes. “She was trained in political negotiations when she was a kid.” 

“Correction: I was _starting_ to be trained in political negotiations. Shortly before I was kicked out,” the woman corrected him. “I received maybe three years training, max, nearly a decade ago.” 

“Still gives us more of an edge then going in without those three years,” he replied.  
Sensing an argument brewing, the dwarf decided to change topics. “How’s it feel being away from the kids?” 

“Strange,” Anna admitted. “Freeing, but also worrying. It’s just become so natural to have them around, that it feels...wrong, not having them nearby.” 

Varric chuckled. “For someone who didn’t want kids, you’re fitting the parent role pretty well.” 

That made Anna snort cynically. “If by pretty well, you mean failing miserably, then you’re right. But, both are still alive and relatively healthy, so I must be doing something right. Speaking of parents,” she glanced across the fire again at the Herald. “You _have_ written your parents to tell them you’re still alive?” 

“Josephine has,” the man replied with a shrug. “I’ve been busy.” 

“Mathias!” Her face scrunched into a disapproving scowl. “How much time would it take to scribble them a quick note?! It’s been three months since the Conclave and you haven’t written even once?!” 

Rolling his eyes, he reached down to pick up a stone and tossed it at her. “Don’t you start mothering me, Anna. I still remember when you were suckling at the wet nurse’s teet.” 

“Age clearly does not equate to wisdom in your case,” Anna replied back. Write them and reassure them you are doing well!” 

Mathias had enough of this conversation and knew exactly how to shut it down. “Should I also mention your well-being to them?” 

As expected, the woman glared at him for the comment, but said no more on the topic other than to call him an arse. While Cassandra hardly seemed impressed with the antics, Varric was quite amused. 

“You two could easily be taken for siblings,” Varric chuckled. “But the way you are carrying on leaves no doubt in my mind that you’re related. You’re too similar not to be. I’d bet coin on cousins.” 

“I don’t know,” Bull mused thoughtfully. “They could still be siblings, one the result of an illicit love affair.” 

This time both Anna and Mathias snorted.

“I can neither confirm, nor deny the accusation,” Mathias replied. “Not that it matters much with the way the world currently is.”


	9. Chapter 9

The afternoon of the fourth day the group arrived at the Hinterlands camp closest to Redcliffe to some startling news; a rift had formed just outside the Redcliffe gates, despite no prior rift being reported. 

“It was just...there,” Scout Harding, one of the lead scouts, reported to Mathias. “There was no green balls shooting from the sky, like they did before you stopped the Breach from growing. We just woke up one morning and, BAM, there it was.” 

The news was troubling to everyone. It had been the first they heard of new rifts opening. Solas especially seemed confused and troubled by it, while the Qunari seemed rather upbeat about the prospect of finally being able to kill something on this trip. 

“At least closing the rift right outside their gates will provide a good opening for negotiations,” Anna pointed out once the scout had left and the others were getting a quick meal before the fight to come. “The phenomena could actually work in our favour.” 

The Herald eyed her while asking, “You think you’re coming with us to seal a rift when you’re refusing to fight properly?” 

“I’ll keep out of sight and out of the way while you guys do your thing,” Anna assured the man. “But opening negotiations need to happen as soon as possible after you seal the rift for us to use the even to its greatest potential.” 

“Anna, you can’t always count on a battle going as planned--”

“I’ve stayed alive so far, even with mages, templars, and demons roaming the Hinterlands before you lot showed up,” she interrupted, a tinge of irritation in her voice. “If things don’t ‘go as planned,’ I’ll handle it.” 

Mathias gave her a hard look before relenting. “You die, I’m getting a Neverran mage to summon your stubborn ass back from the Fade so I can chew you out.” 

Just as Scout Harding had reported, there were few demons near the rift, testifying to how new it was. The demons were dispatched and the rift closed without incident, but something felt off. Anna had been near rifts before, albeit not quite this close, but even after it was closed the area felt...strange. Off, somehow. Solas seemed to notice it as well, his eyes and facial expressions telling the woman she wasn’t the only one noticing something amiss. 

A potential cause for the disturbance presented itself as an elvish mage greeted them at the gate, informing the group that Magister Alexius was now in charge of Redcliffe. 

While the Herald and his entourage were clearly surprised and disturbed by it, Anna reeled and felt her blood run cold. _Magister._ Tevinter. The Redcliff mages had gotten Tevinter involved. But why? How? 

“You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime,” the messenger offered, to which the Herald agreed. “I shall inform her of your arrival. Please expect us in the tavern shortly.” 

Once the elf was out of earshot, Mathias looked to Anna with a grim expression. “Any idea how the Grand Enchanter managed to put Fereldin territory and people under Tevinter governing?” 

“That’s...not possible,” she replied, dumbfounded. The wheels in her head were spinning, pulling from teachings she hadn’t thought about in decades. “Mathias...get as much information as you can from Fiona and this magister, when he arrives, but don’t agree to anything. How we proceed with this can have political repercussions throughout all of Thedas.” 

“No shit,” the man huffed. 

Shooting a hand out, she gripped the Herald’s arm tightly. “Mathias, I mean it! If the Inquisition is thought to be recognizing the Magister’s claim here in Redcliffe, King Alistair, Empress Celine, the Vael monarchy, AND the Qunari are NOT going to respond well, and we might lose any support Josephine has been trying to garner for you. If you outright attack him, we may be bringing the wrath of Tevinter onto our heads. Get Fiona talking before he arrives. Then get the magister talking as much as you can.” 

“You have an idea already?” Mathias rose a brow. 

Nodding, Anna released his arm. “I need some additional information about Fereldin and Orlesian land laws that can likely be verified rather quickly when we return to Haven. But yes, something comes to mind since Fiona did not have any legal or political right doing what we have just been told.” 

“Just fucking great,” Bull grumbled. “What could possibly go wrong with letting a Vint run his mouth at us.” 

The group made their way through the gate and up to the tavern, where the messenger, Fiona, and a few other mages awaited them. 

“Welcome, agents of the Inquisition,” the dark-haired elf greeted, still wearing the Circle colours of Orlaise. “What has brought you to Redcliffe?

The Herald and his entourage shared confused looks, before Mathias replied, “Is this some sort of test? We’re here because you invited us in Val Royeaux.” 

This time is was Fiona who was confused. “You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave.” 

Mathias frowned hard at the woman. “There is no mistake. While the templars were leaving, you came to Val Royeaux and asked me here.” 

While the two were speaking, Anna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Something was wrong here. In this place. Blood magic maybe?  
Glancing over to Solace, she tried to catch his eye but he was too focused on the strange dialogue taking place. 

“Whoever...or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already...pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium,” Fiona informed them. 

Anna’s heart nearly stopped at what she heard, and it took all of her willpower to stay silent. 

“As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” 

The rest of the meeting felt like a blurred bad dream. As the group made their way to the Chantry to see to the obvious trap awaiting them from the mysterious note given to Mathias, Anna’s head spun. 

“We can fix this,” she interrupted Cassandra as they paused outside the Chantry. Eyes turned to her. “Everything that was just said here, there’s no legal grounds for any of it. We might even be able to use it to gain King Alistair’s support.” 

“That’s all fine and good,” Mathias put his hand on the handle to the massive door. “But let’s worry about that AFTER we make it out of this trap alive, shall we?” 

****

Anna was lost in thought, trying to process the events of the past few hours. Mages pledging to Tevinter, time magic, and a Tevinter mage who wants to help them against this? 

She was trying to digest and piece the information together in her mind when the whispers violently pulled her out of her thoughts. Snapping her head up, she looked around, trying to discern where they were coming from. 

Her pace slowed to a stop as they passed the docks and they seemed to grow the loudest. Again, Solas seemed to notice them as well but had not slowed in his stride with the others. Perhaps she should just ignore them as well? 

But these whispers, they were so violent. So insistent. What if they were somehow related to all of this time-magic the Tevinter mage, Dorian, had told them about? 

“Hey, uh, Herald,” she called up to the others, making them pause and look back at her. “Ah, I think...I think I see something down there…” She pointed in the direction the whispers seemed to be coming from; a small fishing hut on the docks, nearly completely hidden from sight from where they stood. 

Mathias gave her an incomprehensible look. “You think you...see something? Something like what?” 

She took a moment to try to think of something plausible, before deciding it would be easier to be reprimanded later than try to explain it. Instead, she started in the direction she had indicated at a quickened pace, not notice Mathias and the others frowning at her, but reluctantly following. 

The closer she got, the louder the whispers became. Was Solace hearing them too? Was Dorian? Why wouldn’t those two say something to Mathias if they did? 

Anna was already on her knees working the lock when the others came up behind her. 

“Where the sodding Void did you learn that?!” Mathias asked in shock. 

“It’s amazing the skills you pick up from time to time,” she replied evasively. It took a few tries, her skills being rusty and without proper tools, but finally the locks click and they were able to open the door. 

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting to find, but it definitely had not been this. Polished white skulls lined every inch of the wall around the inside of the cabin, four shelves high. Easily over a hundred, perhaps even closer to two. 

“What in the name of the Maker…” Mathias glanced around at the grizzly sight. 

“No wonder the Veil is so thin here,” Solace remarked solomley. 

A desk, the only piece of furniture in the room aside from the shelves, sat near the back of the cabin with several stacks of paper. Venturing over, Anna picked up a few of the sheets and looked down at it, then glanced to Dorian. “This is written in Tevene.” 

“What?!” Dorian seemed more surprised by that, then by the house of skulls they were currently standing in. Taking quick strides over to the woman, he took the documents she was looking at and gave them a quick scan. “Well, this makes for quite a morbid read. We should take these with us and I can translate them for you.” 

“What does it say?” Mathias asked. 

“It seems Alexius has been establishing ocularums in the area to assist with finding some type of treasure the Venatori cult is wanting. But…” The mage paused and released a breath. “Well, perhaps it will just be easy to read this part as it stands: _‘There must be more Tranquil in the area-the rebels abandoned most of them when they fled their Circles. Remember, the skulls will only attune properly if the Tranquil is in close proximity to one of the shards when the demon is forced to possess him. Even then, the blow must be delivered immediately. The oculara produced from the Tranquil killed even minutes later failed to illuminate the shards when used.”_

The blood drained from Anna’s face as she listened. Her eyes trailed around the room as the gravity of it hit her full force. “Tranquil…Maker have mercy…all of these skulls...” 

Time seemed to slow down. She didn’t fully hear what was said next, or who was saying it. Skulls of all shapes and sizes surrounded her. Some clearly older. Some clearly still young. They were forced to be possessed before they were killed. All of their emotions and awareness finally brought back, only to end with the fear and horror of being possessed and knowing you were about to die. 

Glancing down, she realized there was now a skull in her hands. Funny, she didn’t remember walking over to the wall or picking it up. But there it was. One of the smaller ones. It could have easily belonged to any of the young men or women she had known from back home, before the war. All of these people, all of these lives, taken and enslaved to be used as tools. Forced to face horrific deaths. And no one would ever notice them missing. Would care to look. 

No one would ever know they were gone. 

A hand on her shoulder made her look up, and she realized Mathias must have been talking to her. 

“Anna, we have to go,” he told her gently. 

Again, she glanced around, then back down at the skull in her hands. “We can’t...just leave these...leave them here.” 

This time it was Cassandra who spoke up. “We will send some of Lelianna’s people to collect the skulls. At the very least, we can give them a proper burial.” 

The Herald watched as Anna nodded slowly, her face ashen and hands shaking. Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he began walking her out of the building. 

Anna didn’t notice. She wasn’t processing what was going on around her as they left the cabin. All she could think about was how it was possible for someone to do this to another person. For people to do this to so many other people. 

How, when, they made it back to camp, she had no idea. She hadn’t even truly realized where they were until Mathias slipped a tin mug of warmed liquor into her hands. 

“Come with me to deliver these missives to some scouts,” he told her. “Bring the mug with you.” 

Again, she nodded numbly and followed him. Once they were a good distance from the others, he halted and turned to fully look at the woman. “Ok, this should be good here. Are you ok?”

At first she didn’t say anything, just stared straight ahead without really seeing anything. Finally, her lips parted but her voice could only come out as a whisper. “Tranquil....are helpless Mathias. They have no way of fighting back. Of defending themselves…” 

She didn’t even feel as the first few tears started to run down her cheeks. “Nine tranquil made it to Redcliffe with the Ostwick mages that escaped the annulment....” The sob came out before she even realized what was happening. Once it did, the rest couldn’t be stopped as she buried her face in her hands. “Who can do that to someone else Mathis? What kind of people are these Venetori, that they can so easily cause so much horror and pain to people who are helpless?” 

Reaching out, Mathias drew the sobbing woman into a tight embrace. “I don’t know Anna. But we’ll find out.” 

“Those Ostwick tranquil...their Teryn should have protected them! They never should have been here in the first place! No one from Ostwick should have been here!” 

The man didn’t reply. Instead, he just held her and let her cry, allowing her the space necessary to give some measure of voice to the horror she had seen in that cabin. He didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth about Ostwick’s annulment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1) Dorian's reading of the Tevene letter comes directly from the codex entry that is found in the abandoned house in Redcliffe, within the house lined with skulls. The full codex entry reads:**
> 
> _"Alexius was quite clear in his orders. We must scour the countryside to find more of the shards. Without them, the Venatori cannot claim the treasure our master seeks. For that, we need the oculara. Without them, the shards are nearly impossible to find, even if they are no longer cloaked by whatever magic hid them for all these centuries._  
_There must be more Tranquil in the area — the rebels abandoned most of them when they fled their Circles. Remember, the skull will only attune properly if the Tranquil is in close proximity to one of the shards when the demon is forced to possess him. Even then, the blow must be delivered immediately. The oculara produced from Tranquil killed even minutes later failed to illuminate the shards when used._  
_I trust you to continue your efforts in this matter. Our master expects success._  
**2) Cannonically, the Ostwick Circle voted to remain neutral and were never served the Right of Annulment. However, in this story the annulment occurs for political reasons that will become clear in later chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

If Anna had thought the trip to Redcliffe had been one of long days of travelling, the trip back was even longer. The group often left before sunrise and stopped only long after dark, not bothering to stop at the established camp locations. This time, however, Anna had something to occupy her mind with. What she was thinking would be risky, but would provide the best conceivable outcome, given the current resources the Inquisition had that she was aware of. 

The eve of the second night of their return, she began questioning their new ally to ensure her idea would work. 

“Ser Pavus--” she began as they sat by the fire, Cassandra and Bull out checking the perimeter while Mathias readied a Raven to be sent ahead of them. 

“Maker no! Ser Pavus would be my insufferable father,” the Tevinter mage corrected with colourful dramatics. 

She couldn’t help but smirk at the antics. He certainly would have been fun to see at a nobility swaray, if the ruse he used with them was his true nature. “Dorian. How much does the average Magister know about Fereldin or Marcher laws?” 

Both Mathias and Varric stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the woman, curious about what spawned the question. For the man in question, he snorted somewhat ruefully. “Fereldin is viewed by most as a quaint child in the game of Thedas’ ruling nations. The Free Marches, aside from Kirkwall and Starkhaven, are given no notice at all for the average Magister.” 

Anna had been hoping that was the answer. “The last you saw of your former mentor, had he any knowledge of or interest in the politics of Fereldin or Ostwick?” 

Stroking the one side of his mustache thoughtfully, Dorian shook his head. “Not that I had any knowledge of. He was far too obsessed with his research on time magic to have much time for anything else.” 

Nodding her head, she turned to look at the Herald. “Have you already sent your message to Haven?” 

In response, Mathias held up the small rolled parchment, which had yet to be secured to the waiting raven. 

“Could you request Lelianna to find someone who can craft an expert seal mould?” 

Both of Varric’s brows hit his hairline. “Uh...you do realize that’s illegal in most countries. Probably including this one. Seal crafters need to be registered with the government where they’re working.” 

“I am aware, yes,” she nodded, her eyes not leaving Mathias’. “But we will need one if you and your advisors are open to considering an option that will not result in much bloodshed, and which may gain us favours from King Alistair at least, and possibly Empress Celene.” 

“Is that so?” Dorian replied, amused as he leaned back and crossed his arms. Looking her up and down, the Tevinter noble seemed to be sizing her up. “You sound rather confident that you can play with the big boys. Tell me, what are your credentials again?” 

Unable to help herself, Anna felt her lips curl up into a smirk. She could tell the man was having difficulty reading her. He was trying to size her up, see if she was just talk. For her part, Anna was not entirely convinced of this magister’s story and reason for turning against his mentor. Until Mathias and the advisors decided on his trustworthiness, she wouldn’t give him any information that could possibly be used against them in this matter. 

“You were not privy to that information in the first place, Ser. Nor need you be now. The Herald is aware of them, that is all that matters,” came the diplomatic response. 

“Oh, come now! We’re all friends here!” Sliding over to sit beside her, the man put an arm around her shoulders. “If you answer me, I promise not to start questioning you about how you were drawn to that cabin despite clearly not being a mage.” 

Laughing lightly to cover the slight tensing in her frame at the question, Anna shook her head. “You may ask all you like, however I shall provide you an answer to neither question.”

“Playing hard to get, are you?” 

Turning, this time it was Anna’s turn to give Dorian an appraising look, her smirk growing into a grin. It was time to take this boy down a notch. “You don’t strike me as a lady’s man, and you have not nearly paid me enough flattery nor compliments to gain anything but amusement at your feeble attempt. My guess would be this is due to your perceived superiority in social class between us. Unfortunately Ser Pavus, I am familiar with your family name and some of your family history, while you are at the stark disadvantage of knowing nothing of me.” 

The mage slapped his knee in amusement. “Oh ho ho! Not true, not true at all! I know your name. And I now know that you are clearly no mere riff-raff. Cleary not a soldier either. The language you use and cadence of your speaking suggests clear training and education. A former chantry sister, perhaps?” 

At that, Mathias snorted and shook his head, earning a curious side-glance from Varric. 

“Did you hear that Herald?” She glanced over to Mathias, wearing a shit-eating grin. The man felt a small measure of relief that was smiling again so soon after the incident with the skulls. “He believes he knows my name.” 

“Cut him some slack, Mama Bear,” Varric chuckled. “He’s still new to the show.” 

Anna’s eyes slid over to Varric and she rose a brow. “Mama Bear? Really now, Varric?” 

“You should feel honoured. Varric only gives nicknames to people he likes,” Mathias told her. “Besides, it fits your mood rather well when you don’t get enough sleep.” 

Snorting, the woman picked up an acorn near her foot and chucked it at the Herald. “Says the man who used to have a tantrum if he was woken before nine in the morning.” 

“Not all of us naturally rise at the ass-crack of dawn,” Mathias replied, easily evading the acorn and instead tossing her a small potion vial. “Tomorrow we won’t be stopping until we make it back to Haven, regardless of the hour. Take this tonight, or you will be slowing us down by the afternoon tomorrow.”  
Managing to catch the vial, even if it was a rather ungraceful sight to behold, Anna nodded and threw the potion back without question. Even today, she knew she was the one slowing them down. Despite how hard she was trying, it was difficult to keep up with the seasoned travellers. “In that case, I’ll retire for what is left of the night.” 

“Cassandra was rather put-off when you wrapped your arms around her in your sleep last night,” Mathias smirked as the woman rose from her seat. “Try to avoid that tonight, will you?” 

“I’m used to sleep with the children! It’s instinct by now!” Anna huffed slightly, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment as Dorian and Varric both laughed quite heartily at the information. 

*****

Arriving back at Haven was a chaotic whirlwind. The company finally arrived well past midnight of the third night, far too late for Anna to retrieve Taril or Alyssa. 

Not that she had the energy to do so even if she wanted to. 

The next morning was no matter, as the War Council convened shortly after first light to address the troubling news regarding Redcliffe. Thankfully, Josephine ensured warm drinks and meals were ready for the Herald, Cassandra, Anna, and their new Tevinter ally. 

Mathias began the briefing by laying out the details of their visit, of the two strange rifts in Redcliffe, of Fiona’s loss of memory and Alexius’ control over the mages. Dorian freely offered the information on the time magic, though only one other person in the room was able to follow much of the theory he was trying to explain. 

Once the briefing was done, the Commander’s face was dark, while Josephine and Lelianna were clearly trying to think through the political and logistical ramifications. 

“We don’t have the manpower to consider taking Redcliffe,” Cullen finally declared. “We need to immediately go to the templars and ask for their help with the Breech, then continue on to Redcliffe to settle this matter.” 

Anna was about to object, her first time speaking up at all, when Cassandra countered, “Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister. He has already slaughtered hundreds of innocent people in the name of this cult he is part of. This _cannot_ be allowed to stand.” 

“Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in all of Fereldin. It has repelled thousands of assaults over the years.” Turning, the Commander looked long and hard at the Herald. “If you attempt to storm it, you will die, as will the men and women following you. And we lose the only means of closing these rifts. I won’t allow it.” 

Josephine was shaking her head. “Even if we could assault the Keep, it would be for naught: An _‘Orlesian’s’_ Inquisition army marching into Ferelden will provoke a war! Our hands are tied.” 

“The magister--!” Cassandra began, but was quickly cut off by Cullen. 

“Has outplayed us.” 

“Not necessarily,” Anna finally interjected from her place near the wall. All eyes turned to her as she slowly approached the table and looked to the Herald. “I have an idea that could allow us to address the situation with the mages, and potentially gain us valuable favours from both Ferelden and Orlaise. May I offer my idea?” 

Mathias nodded and gestured to the war table. “I figured you were working on something these past few days, with how quiet you were.” 

Pausing, she glanced around at each person around the table, giving herself a few extra seconds to ensure her words and thoughts were how she wanted to present them. “By Fiona, and Alexius’ own admission, the mages are considered _indentured servants_ to Alexius. Not to Tevinter. To a single magister. By Ferelden and Ostwick law, Orzammar excluded, and as of three years ago under Empress Celene’s new anti-slavery laws, indentured servitude is included under the definition of slavery. That means that even IF Fiona agreed to it, the terms of the contract are still illegal due to the content, and Alexius has made himself into a slaver.” 

Dorian blinked, slightly shocked, before stating, “She’s right. I don’t believe he’s even considered that.” 

Nodding, Anna continued. “In Orlaise, Fereldin, Starkhave, Kirkwall, and Ostwick, the punishment for being a slaver is death.” 

Huffing impatiently, Cullen turned a frown to the woman. “That’s all fine to say, but--” 

“I am not finished Commander,” Anna replied in an authoritative tone that betrayed her upbringing. “Additionally, the mages of Ostwick are not rebel mages. Ostwick voted to remain neutral and not participate in the war. This means they dissolved their connection with the Grand Enchanter, one of the leaders of the mage rebellion, and legally reaffirmed their loyalty both to the Chantry and to the Teryn of Ostwick. That means--” 

“Fiona has no legal standing to speak for the mages of Ostwick who fled to Redcliffe when the Rite of Annulment was served,” Mathias finished in realization. 

Again, Anna nodded. “According to Dorian and Felix, the Venatori and Alexius want the Herald. We won’t need to storm Redcliffe; they will be inviting him back under the pretense of negotiation talks, prepared with a trap to capture Mathias.” She looked to Lelianna. “We can use this as a distraction. Present Alexius with a representative of the Ostwick Terynseat at the negotiations to present the political nightmare he has caused by enslaving the mages, and especially the Ostwick mages which Fiona had no legal grounds to speak for. A well-forged letter and seal from King Alistair and Empress Celine would provide ample time for a covert group to infiltrate the castle and secure key positions.” 

Folding his arms, Mathias frowned at Anna. “And that representative would be you?” 

“It would,” she confirmed. “I know a great deal about Ostwick law in comparison to its neighbouring countries. Alexius, by contrast, is likely to know very little.”

“You are wanting to place the life of the Herald, and our ability to close the rifts at all, on your ability to bluff?!” Cullen demanded incredulously. 

Her eyes slid over to his angry ones unflinchingly. “Yes.” 

“Absolutely not!” 

“It is to buy time, nothing more,” Anna countered. “To keep Alexius talking, thinking, until people can be put into place. We bring Dorian and Solace for shields against potential magical attack. Cassandra may be a Seeker, but still possesses some templar abilities, do you not?” 

The dark-haired woman nodded. “I am able to issue a Silence, if necessary.” 

“Iron Bull has fought many Tevinter mages during his time as an assassin,” the Marcher continued. “And Varric is exceedingly skilled at providing cover and ranged attacks.” 

Cullen looked around the table in disbelief before his eyes landed on Mathias. “You can’t honestly be considering this Herald. This is suicide!” 

Mathias said nothing at first, clearly thinking, running the probably through his mind, the things he knew, and what he felt his best options were. 

Finally, his eyes rose back up to Cullens. “This Venetori cult clearly want the mages, and myself, for a reason. And that reason is connected to the time magic Alexius is using. All of it is somehow connected to the Breech, even if we aren’t yet sure how. If for no other reason, we need to make certain the mages are not used by this cult for whatever their purpose is.” He looked to Lelianna. “Can your people find another way into the castle? Is Anna’s plan plausible?” 

“There...may be…” Lelianna replied in thought. “When I travelled with the Hero of Ferelden, there was a secret passage into the castle we used. An escape route for the family. It’s too narrow for troops, but I could send my agents through. If Anna is able to provide the distraction she claims she can, along with being focused on having the Herald within his grasp, Alexius will be too distracted with the meeting to think of reinforcing security.” 

“Luckily, you’ll have me there to help your people get past Alexius’ magic,” Dorian boasted, a charming smile on his face. 

Closing his eyes and sighing deeply through his nose, Cullen knew he was outnumbered. Taking a breath, he opened his eyes again and looked back to Mathias with a tired, resigned look. “You will be the one in the most danger. None of us in good conscience can ask you to do this if you are unwilling. It’s up to you.” 

The meeting did not go on much longer. It was agreed to apply the Herald and the Ostwick representative would provide the necessary distraction to get Lelianna’s people in and to the necessary strategic locations. Josephine insisted on the necessity to wait for an invite from Alexius to prevent the chance of him growing suspicious. In the meantime, Lelianna said she would work with Varric to procure forged documents imitating letters from King Alistair and Empress Celine, while Josephine acquired the necessary items to create make a convincing foreign representative of Anna. 

Cassandra was the one to open the War Room door and exit first. From within the room, Anna could hear her name being screeched in excitement from the toddler who was waiting outside. 

The sound caused the tense-set of her shoulders to instantly fall and a tender smile on her lips as she slid past Dorian and Mathias, and out into the hall. When the young blonde saw her adopted mother, she sprinted away from the Sister trying to quiet her. Laughing lightly, Anna ran the rest of the way over the girl and scoop her up into a spinning embrace. 

“There you are, baby girl!” The woman hugged the child tightly, who laughed and planted sloppy kisses on Anna’s cheek. “I missed you so much! Were you a good girl?”

“‘Issa good girl!” The child replied back emphatically, but was quickly distracted by the multiple, tiny braids in Anna’s hair that were just starting to loosen. “Ooo pretty! Pretty hair ‘Nana!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Information about slavery practices in Thedas are found through _Codex_ entries throughout DA:O, DAII, and DA:I. The information used regarding slave laws were mostly taken from these _Codex_ entries. You can find a consolidation of this information at _https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Slavery_, as well as within the Wiki entries for Fereldin, Free Marches, Tevinter, and Orlaise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: this chapter explicitly addresses intense grief and loss. Please skip this chapter if you feel it may be a trigger for you.**

“I didn’t take you as the domestic type,” Dorrian remarked as he kept in step with Anna on her way to the blacksmith, toddler still in hand. 

The comment drew a chuckle from the woman it was directed to. “I can’t cook or clean to save my life. Right Alyssa? Do you want me to make you some porridge?” 

The child scrunched up her face and shook her head. “No, no, icky!” 

“From the mouth of babes!” Dorian barked in laughter. “Tell me, how did an unknown refugee with some mysterious connection to the Herald end up as the Inquisition’s ‘Advisor of Infrastructure,’ hmm? Or is it _because_ of your mysterious connection?” 

Shaking her head as they approached the cluster of cabins were both Adan and Solace made their homes, Anna noticed the alchemist standing outside of his cabin, as though waiting for something. “I’m not an advisor. Not in any official capacity at least. Shortly after the children and I arrived, I offered some suggestions for improving Haven’s logistical infrastructure to better accommodate the refugees and growing population. None of the advisors had time or manpower to address it, so I was told to implement the suggestions if I was able to. After that, people kept approaching me when problems arose, so I ended up continuing in the position.” 

The Tevinter mage did not have the chance to respond as Adan spotted Anna and hurried over to her with angry strides. 

“Where the blazes have you been?!” He demanded angrily, halting a bit too close to the woman. 

“Looks like someone missed you,” Dorian remarked with a raised brow. 

“I’ve been with the Herald in Redcliffe,” Anna replied calmly, ignore his proximity to her. “What’s wrong Adan?” 

“They ain’t bloody listening!” He roared in anger, making Alyssa flinch away and press her face into Anna’s neck. “That Sister Lelianna goes and demands I drop everything, test the water to see if there’s anything funny about it makin’ the old ‘n kids sick, then doesn’t even follow through when I drop everything and go find out what’s wrong!” 

Frowning, the woman had no idea what the man was talking about. “Adan, slow down. Are you saying you _did_ find something in the water that could be causing the illness?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Crossing his arms, Anna noticed the dark circles under his eyes and tension in his shoulders. “Don’t know exactly what it is, but it shouldn’t be there. It’s only the old and the young that’re getting sick right now, so the higher ups don’t care! But it’s only a matter of time before it starts hitting the rest of us!” 

Andraste’s ass, she had been hoping the illness issue would have been resolved by the time she returned. Careful to school her tone and expression to not display the annoyance she felt, she replied, “That is upsetting to hear Adan, I’m sorry. Who did you speak to about this while I was away?” 

Behind them, Solas had emerged from his cabin to see what the ruckus was about. 

Adan gestured in the direction of the logging camp. “That sodding Enchanter in charge of the quarantine cabin! I told her the findings and suggested boiling the snow as a precaution, but she just shrugged me off and told me to leave the healing to the _'professionals/_! Then when your boy took sick, I--”

Anna’s blood ran cold. “Wait, what?! Taril is sick? No one told me. How long has he been sick?”

The expression on the alchemist’s face first fell into a grimace, then sympathy. “Maker’s balls...His fever started the third day after you left--”

“He’s had a fever for five days?!” Her breath hitched and her heart jumped into her throat. 

Sighing hard, Adan rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. Solace came forward and stood next to the woman, a hand going to her shoulder in support. “Four days. His fever lasted four days--” 

A fleeting sense of hope rose in Anna’s chest as she again interrupted, “So he’s recovering?” 

Shaking his head, the man didn’t look at her. “I’m sorry my Lady, he passed yesterday afternoon. His body was already taken and burned with the others. I told them to leave him until you got back, but they did it anyway.” 

Anna heard the words, but her mind was having trouble processing them. “He passed? What do you mean? But...no, Alyssa got better when she had a fever before I left.” Shaking her head, a heavy weight erupted in the center of her chest, squeezing her heart and leaving no room for her lungs to expand with air. “You’re tired Adan. You must be mistaken. I’ll go see him now, then I report your findings to--”

“Lady Anna,” Adan interrupted with a firm voice, his eyes sad. “There’s no mistake. Your boy’s identity was confirmed by some of the Sisters, and by the Commander.” 

This time, the words burned themselves into her ears, creating a deafening roaring sound in her ears and drowning out what Solace and Dorian were saying. She felt the weight of Solas’ hand on her shoulder tighten, noticed Dorian stepping closer, but she detached from it. 

“You said the Commander verified it was Taril?” Anna demanded, interrupting whatever Solas had been saying to her. 

Nodding, Adan sighed again. “Look, I’m sorry you had to hear it from me, but--” 

“Thank you, Adan,” the woman replied, her voice a strange tone. Commander Cullen had verified the body. He knew what happened to Taril, but he didn’t say a thing. It seemed a strange thing not to tell her before the start of the briefing. “I’ll go and speak with the Commander.” 

Part of Anna’s mind wasn’t understanding what she was thinking or feeling. Everything felt surreal. She needed to talk to the Commander. Need to hear from him that it was true. Adan saw many people every day. He was stressed, overworked, and clearly not sleeping well. He could be wrong. The Chantry sisters could have been wrong. Why would they verify Taril’s body instead of Harrid, when Taril was staying with the blacksmith?

Her body began moving. Adan’s words circled in her mind, louder and louder with each step. She only made it a few paces before her legs buckled and her knees slammed to the ground. Whatever pain that should have caused was easily overshadowed by the feeling of her heart shattering. Her body began shaking and her vision blurred with tears. 

“Lady Anna,” Solas knelt at her side, his tone soft as he tried to help her up.” 

“I need…” Swallowing hard as her voice began to crack, she commanded herself to get the words out. “I need to speak with the Commander. Right now. I need to speak with him.” 

“I understand,” the elf replied, then looked over his shoulder to the Tevinter mage, who was still holding the toddler. “Perhaps you could entertain her while we deal with this?” 

Dorian frowned. He most certainly did not want to do that. But then again, he wasn’t so heartless to be quite that selfish in a situation like this. 

“You know,” he looked down to the blonde child, who was watching Anna with a worried look. “I’m not particularly fond of children, but you are rather adorable. I suppose some playtime with Uncle Dorian won’t kill me. Let’s go see what the Herald is up to, then play with some fire and lightning.” 

Solas watched as the other mage walked off with Alyssa, before helping Anna to her feet. The woman’s eyes were wide and her complexion pale as she trembled. 

Once she was on her feet, Anna stumbled forward, her feet forcing themselves into a run. She wasn’t even paying attention to where she was going, or notice the people she ran into, pushing them out of the way in panic and desperation. 

_It can’t be true. It can’t be true. _

The words cycled in her mind as she tore down the steps and out the gate. He had to be in the training area. He was always there. He had to be there. 

There! Near the tents, two messengers at his side. The sight of him caused anger to mix with her panic and desperation as she ran up to him and grabbed the lapels of his cloak, causing him to stumble backwards slightly. 

“Maker’s breath, what--” 

“Tell me it’s not true,” she demanded, looking up at the man as her trembling fists shook the fabric they held. “Tell me Adan was wrong, that my son is fine!”

Cullen’s eyes widened and he froze, realization dawning on him. The debriefing and decisions that were made had caused yesterday’s events to temporarily slip his mind. Of course she wouldn’t have known. 

“Commander!” She shook him again, the anger giving way to desperation this time as the tears flowed more freely down her face at the man’s silence. “Cullen! Tell me Adan is wrong! Tell me my son isn’t dead!” 

Taking a breath, the desperation and heartbreak on her face squeezed Cullen’s heart painfully. It wasn’t the first time he’d been required to tell a mother of her child’s death, but it never got any easier. 

Gently, he wrapped his hands around her own shaking ones. “I’m sorry Lady Anna,” he replied in a gentle voice. “He passed yesterday--” 

Her sob interrupted him and she again fell to her knees. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this here, where the civilians could see her. This was mourning meant for in-private. There were still so many things to do; the world wouldn’t stop just because Taril died. 

Even though she knew that, in that moment her world did stop. Then, it came crashing down on her and it was just too much. 

She had brought the children here to keep them safe. To protect them. She began helping to oversee Haven and the infrastructure for them. Wanted to make it better for them. Everything she was doing was for them. 

But it wasn’t enough. Because she was gone and no one else followed-up with the illness outbreak, he was dead. He died because she wasn’t here. She couldn’t keep him safe like she promised. She had failed him. 

Cullen felt his own heart lurch as he watched Anna’s hands leave his cloak and fold against her chest, as though trying to ease the intense pain of her broken heart. Watching the woman he had been infuriated with only an hour before fall apart so completely before him suddenly drove home the reality of the urgency and insistency she had always approached Haven’s logistical organization with. She had been trying to make sure no loved one would experience what she was now, as a result of something that was preventable. She really was trying to make it better for her children. And because it still wasn’t good enough, one of her children had died. 

Gesturing for the messengers to leave, he knelt down and placed a hand on her back. 

“I am so sorry for your loss,” he told her in an honest, gentle voice. “They did--” 

“Anna!” 

Glancing up, the Commander saw Mathias sprinting over to them, his face grim and tight. Standing back up as the other man approached, Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, feeling somewhat relieved at the Herald’s arrival. 

“Maker-be-damned, what in the Void happened?!” He demanded, bewildered and angered at the sight of the woman and sounds of her sobs. 

Sighing, Cullen started to reply. “While you all were away, Taril--” 

“He died, Mathias!” Anna interrupted through her sobs. “Taril died from his fever yesterday! I never should have gone with you! I should have stayed here until the illness was taken care of! I never should have left it to the others to look after! No one followed up with the illnesses while I was gone and Taril died because I wasn’t here to take care of it!” 

Rising to her feet, she rounded on the Herald in furry and devastation, her eyes red from grief and full of anger. “If you would have let me stay here, my son wouldn’t have died!” Giving the stunned man a hard shove backwards, she didn’t even realize she was shouting the words. Everything just hurt so much. She was so angry and in so much pain that she couldn’t think straight. 

Mathias said nothing as he took a few quick strides towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace, knowing he had to protect her before she did or said something that might reveal who and what she was. 

“Don’t touch me! Let me go, Mathias!” She yelled, even has he tightened the embrace, flinching at the physical retaliation she had started which was blocked from the others. 

“I’m so sorry Anna,” he told her quietly, then lowered his voice even more. “I know you’re hurting, but you need to calm down, or what you are may start to show. I know you’re in pain, but think about Alyssa. I need you to calm down.” 

His words caused something to click in her mind. Her body stilled in it’s retaliation against him, and the angry words died on her lips, replaced again by small sobs. Leaning against him, Anna buried her face in his chest. 

Rubbing her back reassuringly, Mathias began to guide them up to his cabin where she could have some privacy with her grief. Glancing over his shoulder to Cullen, he gave the man a grim look. “Get Lelianna and speak with Adan NOW. Find out what is going on with this illness and how many others have died from it so far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter may have edits coming. It was a bit intense to write, and I'm not certain I like how the character's emotions and responses played out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Grief takes on many faces and forms. It changes from one moment to the next, and once experienced, it never truly leaves. This was not the first, or the second, or even the fourth time Anna was forced to contend with grief. One thing that never seemed to change was how it forced you to live two lives: one where you move on with your life and do what is expected of you, and the other where your heart is constantly screaming in pain. It’s feeling your heart dying a thousand deaths, while learning to try to ignore it. And each time you’re forced to face it, you either harden what is left of your heart to keep yourself from shattering and become a shell, or you become trapped in the spiralling darkness. 

As she stood in the War Room with the others, listening to Adan and Enchanter Yvette argue and blame one another, Anna knew she didn’t have the luxury of the second option. She had to force herself to keep up with a world that hadn’t stopped just because Taril was gone, but right now she was just so tired. And angry. 

“Let me see if I understand you correctly, Enchanter Yvette,” Anna’s loud, sharp words and raw voice cut the older woman off mid-sentence. “Rather than err’ on the side of caution and head Adan’s recommendations, even temporarily to see if it would help, you allowed your pride to interfere with your responsibility to help those who are sick. And, as a result, eleven people so far have died, including my son.” 

The room fell deathly silent. The Enchanter opened her mouth to defend herself, to protest the charges, but Anna’s bloodshot, furry-filled eyes and puffy face seemed to make the woman rethink it. 

“There is no evidence to suggest it would have made a difference, my Lady,” the older woman finally replied. 

Slamming both hands onto the table, Anna leaned forward and angrily barked, “And there is no evidence to suggest it would have made things any worse! Take responsibility for the decision you made and the outcome it wrought!” 

Without allowing the other woman to respond, she turned her eyes first to the Herald, then to each advisor. “I recommend we immediately follow Adan’s recommendations. Stop drawing water from the wells and lake, and instead melt the snow and ice for drinking and cooking water for the next five days. Mages can assist with both summoning ice if we begin to run short, as well as with quickly melting it for our scouts, soldiers, and for the sick to use. If the illness does not start to diminish by then, the contamination Adan found in the water isn’t the cause of the illness and we look at other sources.” 

“I never asked for this!” The mage erupted, angry at the blame being levelled on her shoulders. Angrily, she shoved her finger in Anna’s direction. “_You_ were the one who set me in charge of the sick and ill! There’s only so much--!”

“None of us asked for any of this,” the Herald replied before Anna could snap a response she would later regret. “Adan never asked to be in-charge of healing and medical affairs before proper healers began to arrive. Cassandra never asked to be forced to begin a movement which the Chantry has deemed heretical. Anna never asked to be responsible for overseeing the welfare of the civilians of Haven. I never asked to be the only survivor of the Conclave explosion and the only chance we have of sealing a massive hole in the sky. Yet, here we all are.” 

His words seemed to quieten to the mage, but he could see she was far from pacified. Glancing between her and Adan, Mathias continued. “The Maker brought us all here, to this place, at this point in time, for a reason. He brought us to work together. To lend our strengths to one another in the face of the world falling apart. We, all, have been brought here for such a time as this, and it is our duty to the Maker, and to each other, to work together as best we are able. We are all on the same side, fighting for the same cause. Can I know I am able to count on you two to work together and help our cause?”

The Herald’s phrasing seemed to cause a shift in both parties he was addressing, as both the alchemist and the enchanter seemed to lose their defensiveness and stand a bit straighter as they agreed. Nodding his thanks, he then looked to his advisors. “We follow Anna’s recommendation. With Adan and Enchanter Yvette’s help to enforce it, only boiled ice and snow should be used for consumption for the next three days. If the fevers have no begun to desist by then, we will need to explore other possible causes.”

Once the two civilian parties were gone, Josephine looked to Mathias with a reassuring smile. “That was well handled Herald. Is there any other matters we need to discuss this evening?” 

“Josephine and Leliana, I would like your recommendation on who can replace me for accompanying Mathias back to Redcliffe,” Anna told the other two firmly, her voice clear it wasn’t a debatable request. “I’ll see to it they are adequately prepared--” 

“No,” Mathias interrupted firmly, crossing his arms and preparing himself for a fight. “There isn’t enough time. It has to be you to gain the necessary time for the plan to work.” 

“Then think of another plan,” she replied. “Or go to the Templars for help. When I left with you last time, I had two children waiting for me in Haven, and I returned home to only one. Civil concerns and welfare fell between the cracks because it was evidently not important enough to have someone tasked to oversee them while I was gone. 

“Anna, I know you are upset, but--” 

“The Inquisition is nothing without the civilians supporting it Mathias,” the woman cut him off coldly. “Hunters, farmers, and cooks to make food for the soldiers. Blacksmiths for armour and weapons. Stableboys to care for the mounts. Seamsters and seamstresses for clothing, footwear, and tents. Healers and alchemists for the injured. Youth who can be recruited as scouts, or soldiers, or agents. Latrine diggers for the sodding piss and shit that come from everyone else! We could have the largest army in Thedas, with all of the political contacts we could ever desire, but without these mundane civilians to keep the everyday things running, it all falls apart. It is the responsibility of those in power to make sure they are cared for as best as possible while they utilize their skills for us.” 

Without turning her glare from the Herald, she gestured to each advisor in turn. “Your commander has his hands full with trying to turn your rag-tag army into a force that won’t get itself killed. Your spymaster is trying to keep us one step ahead of those who want to kill us, and your diplomat is nearly killing herself trying to find support for us. This goes beyond my grief, Mathias; it is fact. It is the reality of our situation. If ‘civil discontent’ is not addressed--”

**“Marianna!”** Mathias’ angered voice boomed off the walls as he silenced the woman with the use of her birth name. “Do not lecture _me_ on civil discontent when you were the one locked away--” 

The loud _SMACK_ of Anna’s hand impacting the man’s face stunned everyone in the room. 

Anna’s voice was shaky, though it was unclear if it was from anger or from something else. “That name, that person, is dead. Don’t ever utter it again.” 

“Lady Anna, you are out of line!” Lelianna snapped in a deathly calm voice. “Raise your hand to the Herald again, and you will be spending many nights in a cell--” 

Mathias rose a hand to halt the spymaster’s words, he gaze unflinching on the woman who struck him. “Forgive me, my Lady, but you are wrong. Marianna--” he quickly caught the hand that was poised to strike him again, his words not faltering, “Constance Justinia Evelyn Trevelyan, last remaining member of the direct line of the First House of the Trevelyan family and rightful heiress to the Ostwick Terynseat, is the only one in this camp with the legal and political knowledge necessary to keep the Magister talking and distracted long enough for our agents to get into position. Otherwise, we both know Alexius will spring his trap for me within moments of our arrival.” 

“You son of a bitch--” she began, but the Herald cut her off. 

“You and Alyssa will spend the night in my cabin, and I’ll bunk with Varric or Bull,” he continued. “Use the time to grieve as you need, and to calm down. If you refuse, I will station a mage and a templar outside the door as an official confinement. You have ten minutes to collect what you need from your tent and to be at my cabin. I will have Alyssa brought to you after you arrive. If you are not there in ten minutes, the commander will have soldiers to escort you there.”

Anne’s head spun as she seethed in anger. Part of mind was screaming at herself to get a grip, to calm down and stop being unreasonable. This wasn’t her. She wasn’t one who normally lashed out and acted on her emotions like this. But everything felt like it was spiralling out of control and there was no way to stop it. 

Face burning from both anger and shame at her behaviour, the woman finally lowered her eyes and nodded, not trusting herself to say anything else. What else _could_ she say after that?

Mathias watched her body language as she reluctantly agreed to his order. Holding onto her wrist for an additional few seconds, slowly he released it. “Ten minutes Anna,” he told her again, still firm but less harsh. “Get what you need and meet me there in ten minutes, understood?” 

Nodding again, she didn’t have the gull to look at the others in the room to gauge their reactions. The room was silent for a few beats after she left until Josephine cleared her throat. 

“I must admit, I did not see that coming. But, that settles that bet; they're cousins, not siblings or lovers. It would seem you owes m twenty pieces of silver Lelianna.”


	13. Chapter 13

_“Can you believe her, carrying on like that in front of everyone?!” _

_“Maker, even in times like this you can spot the nobles from a kilometer away, thinking their problems are so much worse than everyone elses!” _

_“And having the nerve to go on about ‘my child’ and ‘my son,’ when the kid wasn’t even hers! He was just some stray she picked up as a pet-project, then used his death for the Herald’s attention. Disgusting!”_

_“The way she wanders around here, telling everyone what to do; just who the Void does she think she is? Then having the nerve to blame Enchanter Yvette, who did nothing wrong, just because the kid who wasn’t even really hers died? Acting like she was the only one grieving even after that scouting party was sent back in pieces?” _

Cullen’s lips pursed against the bubbling anger as the chatter going on behind him distracted him from the report he was just given. He had been trying to ignore the malicious gossip, but the more they talked, the angrier he grew. 

Yes, it was true Taril wasn’t the only death yesterday. It had been one of the reasons the child’s death had slipped his mind; the gruesome manner their scouts had been butchered by Blades of Hesserian mercenary group, then returned to Haven packed in boxes on top of everything else had been more than enough to distract all three advisors as they debated how and when to respond to the act. This, of course, had come only a few days after the kidnapping of some of their scouts by an Avaar tribe in Fallow Mire. The news of the Magister enslaving the mages of Redcliffe only further pushed the child’s death out of their minds as they tried to focus on and address the logistical and operational nightmares that seemed to keep piling up. 

The three advisors were drowning without the added stress and responsibility of overseeing Haven’s infrastructure and logistics, which Anna had been taking on prior to going to Redcliffe with the Herald. If truth were told, they simply hadn’t had the breathing space to even remember those additional considerations, let alone the time to address them. A failing that had caused eleven people, Taril included, to die from preventable causes within Haven’s gates. Maker, how were they supposed to manage and keep up with everything being thrown at them? 

His head felt as though it were being split in two as the incessant chattering behind him stoked his ire. One the verge of snapping, someone else intervened before he could. 

“I say, you lot certainly know how to make a newcomer feel welcomed!” Dorian’s voice cut through the scathing comments, brimming with sarcastic mirth. “I only need to close my eyes and I could swear I was back in the streets of Minrathous with all of the distasteful and spiteful comments being thrown about by people with nothing better to do with their time! Hardly even feels like I left home!” 

The mage’s words seemed more than adequate to silence those involved in the chatter, much to the Commander’s relief. Glancing behind him, he was surprised to see the Tevinter man carrying Alyssa as though it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Unfortunately, the child noticed Cullen glancing their way and squealed in delight. “‘Lullen!”

Immediately squirming in the mage’s arms, she reached out to his direction, drawing the mage’s attention towards the other man. “Oooo, you have a good eye,” Dorian told the child as she tried to get Cullen’s attention. 

Sighing as the pair sauntered over to him, Cullen gave the report back to the messenger and told him to pass it along to Lelianna for now. 

“Hello Alyssa,” he greeted the child, patting her on the head when they were close enough but not pick her up from the mage’s arms like she clearly wanted. “You seem to be in strange company today.” 

“If, by strange, you mean devilishly handsome and remarkably quick-witted, then yes, you are quite right,” Dorian smirked at the Commander. “Do you happen to know where her mother ventured to? I’ve made a remarkable discovery about the child I’m just dying to share.” 

Raising a brow, Cullen rested his hand on the pommel of his sword. “And what might that be?” 

“Aside from how remarkably alike you and Alyssa look, it would seem she’s deaf in one ear. It’s why she isn’t speaking properly despite her age.” 

The Commander blinked in surprise. “How did you come to that conclusion?” 

Dorian was more than happy to share the intricacies of his genius. “Well, at first I thought she was merely a bit slow, but watch this.” Digging into his pocket, he took out a shiny lifeward amulet from his pocket and handed it to Cullen. “Here, dangle this just out of reach from her to keep her attention.” 

Withholding a sigh and chastising himself for wasting his time by asking in the first place, he did as instructed and held it just out of reach to distract the child. As he did, Dorian reached around behind her, first snapping the fingers of his free hand close to the child’s right ear, then to her left. She only turned her head towards the noise when the snap came from the left side. 

Cullen had to admit, that was a rather interesting find. “You think her mother doesn’t already know?” 

Taking the amulet back, Dorian slipped it into his pocket. “Varric doesn’t seem to think so. It may be something that could be rectified if there’s a talented healer wandering about in this cheery little crowd of yours. The news might be a welcome relief from the news she received earlier today; where might our mystery woman be?” 

Nodding towards the Herald’s cabin, Cullen shifted his weight. “The Herald’s cabin, though I don’t believe she’ll be in the mood for receiving visitors. The Herald has confined her to the cabin for the evening until she is able to calm down.” 

Dorian blinked, taken aback by the news. “Calm down...you _do_ recall she just found out the boy she had taken as a son has died. And you lot decide it’s a good idea to put her in solitary confinement until she _‘calms down’?_ And here you Southeners are so damn self-righteous about being better than the ‘Evil Vints’ to the north, when in truth you’re just as cruel as the rest of us.” 

Huffing slightly, the Commander again shifted uneasily. “The Herald did it for her own good, before she could do or say something else she might regret.” 

“For her own good?!” Dorian repeated in a disbelieving tone. “Maker’s breath, you’re even starting to sound like a Magister now! Are you certain this is Fereldin and not Tevinter?” 

Withholding a growl of annoyance, Cullen turned away from the mage to walk away, but Dorian’s words ate at him. Why _had_ the Herald done that instead of giving the woman time to grieve? What exactly was he afraid she’d do?


	14. Chapter 14

Mathias had already left to deal with the situation in the Fallow Mire when knocking at the cabin door roused Anna from where she sat, list in hand of the tasks she needed to tend to before the end of the week. It had been a sleepless night, though she already knew it would be. She knew nightmares would be waiting for her in sleep, in addition to the torment her mind was putting her through while she was awake. Rather than toss and turn and take the chance she would wake Alyssa, the woman had washed and put her hair back into it’s signature braided crown, then mentally began to prepare herself to face the day. 

As much as Anna hated to admit it, Mathias had been right; she didn’t have the luxury of time to mourn. There were still a myriad of things to do here in Haven. The events that occurred during her absence showed her that she hadn’t done a good enough job of putting supports into place for the village. Somehow, she needed to develop systems and procedures that could allow for anyone to step in and continue to oversee it once she has gone. Anna had promised her cousin she would do everything in her power to help him close the Breach, and she would fulfill that promise. Once it was closed, however, she would take Alyssa and leave. 

Anna was still livid and fearful that Mathias had revealed her identity to the advisors, and worried how Lelianna and Josephine might try to use that information for the Inquisition’s benefit. It had been no exaggeration when the deposed Tyreness had previously told them that her identity could cause a civil war to erupt in Ostwick. The current Tyren, her step-father, believed her to be dead, as did Mathias’ house and the third Trevelyan house in the East region. While her relatives would readily put her back on the Ostwick Terynseat, her step-father had the support of Tantervale, one of the three most powerful cities in the Marches. Kirkwall was still trying to focus on recovering from its own civil war to care much about a smaller city-state like Ostwick, while Starkhaven wouldn’t care so long as wheat and grain continued flowing from Ostwick for trade. The meager military forces and farmers of Ostwick wouldn’t stand a chance against a Tantervale force, and Anna refused to put her people through that. She wouldn’t let any other foreign power, Inquisition or otherwise, risk her people just to gain some small measure of influence with the “bread basket” of Thedas. 

Cullen was somewhat surprised at the pale, yet passive face that greeted him when the door open. It would seem the overnight confinement might have truly done the woman some good; though her complexion and bloodshot eyes showed she was far from recovered from yesterday’s news, she no longer seemed on the verge of a meltdown. 

“Josephine and myself would like to speak with you in the War Room on some matters that have been brought to our attention,” he informed her, trying to keep his tone formal, but not overbearing. The woman may have gone through the effort to try to return to business as usual for today, but the Commander wasn’t naive or callous enough to believe she had managed to turn off her grief as simply as that. Even if she was trying to hide it, she would still be hurting just as much as she was yesterday when she had crumpled at his feet, sobbing at the news. “If you are feeling up to it.” 

Anna nodded, but said nothing. Glancing over her shoulder, Cullen saw the toddler still sound asleep in the bed. “Ah, if you want, I can retrieve one of the Sisters to keep an eye on her for you…?” 

Again, she nodded wordlessly and the Commander felt his brow furrow. Her green eyes were so...lifeless. It reminded him of the eyes of a tranquil, and caused an unsettled knot to form in the pit of his stomach. 

Hurrying off to grab one of the sisters, he returned with one shortly and met Anna outside the cabin, dressed once again in the simple farmer’s dress she usually wore around the camp instead of the rogue leathers she had worn while out with the Herald. From a distance, he could see that even her posture seemed somehow different. 

The short walk to the chantry was uncharacteristically quiet. Normally, the woman talked incessantly, either to him about ideas for changes or improvements to Haven’s infrastructure, or to the messengers constantly coming to her with questions and problems from the people of Haven. Today, however, she silently took the notes and missives from the messengers and waved them away. Cullen found himself worrying; the past two weeks had already shown the advisors they needed the strengths Anna brought to the table for dealing with Haven’s logistics and social management. Food reserves were running low, as were herbs, linen, sanitation management, and other mundane things usually taken for granted. He found out this was because Anna usually kept a rotating schedule of groups to tend to these things, and personally oversaw that each group did a fair and equal rotation. Without her overseeing those rotations, however, tensions began to rise and the rotation routines began to fall apart. With no one to enforce them, within a week they had stopped altogether. 

Josephine was already there, waiting for them in the War Room when they arrived. 

“Lady Marianna,” she began, but the other woman quickly shook her head. 

“Anna,” came the firm reply. “I told you before; who I was before died in Ostwick. I’m Anna now.” 

If the Antivan woman was taken aback by the correction, it didn’t show as she nodded. “I apologize. Lady Anna, we owe you an apology. You were promised the illness spreading through Haven would be addressed while you were away, and it wasn’t. The resulting deaths, including Taril’s, is due to our oversight and negligence. And for that, we are exceedingly sorry.” 

Anna said nothing, her face maintaining it’s same passive, resigned expression. There was a moment of silence between the three of them where the two advisors waited to see if she would say anything, before Josephine continued. “There has been talk around Haven, questions, of what exactly your role is within the Inquisition. Some discontent has begun to arise as a result of it, and we are worried it will interfere with your ability to--” 

“Lady Montilyet,” Anna finally interrupted in a tired voice. “Please, skip the formalities of the conversation and get to the point you wish to make.” 

“Very well,” Josephine agreed. “We want to name you Overseer of the Inquisition’s social order, in the hopes of--” 

“No,” Anna again interrupted. 

Both Josephine and Cullen looked at one another, then back at Anna and frowned. “It is only a formality, I assure you. You have already been performing the role, and--” 

“No,” the other woman replied firmly, her expression still unchanging from when she had first arrived. “I gave my cousin my word I would do what I could to help him close the Breach. I have no further obligation to him, or to you, once that is done.” 

Cullen felt his frown deepen. “Lady Anna, if this is about--”

She seemed to completely ignore the man as she turned to look at Josephine with her lifeless eyes. “You have my answer. Is this all you wanted to speak to me about?” 

Josephine’s lips pursed in thought. Clearly the diplomat had not considered the other woman would refuse the appointment. “No, there is one other matter,” she finally replied, much to the Commander’s surprise. “The Tevinter mage that came back with the Herald from Redcliffe; we would like to assign him to you to assist with your work, for the time being.” 

Finally Anna’s expression changed as she frowned, wondering why in the world Dorian was being _‘assigned’_ to her. Cullen felt a protest on his lips, but quickly stifled it to see where Josephine was going with this. 

“While he claims to want to help us, we cannot afford to merely take him at his word,” Josephine went on to explain. “He may be a spy for Alexius, or for the Tevinter Magistrate as a whole. We cannot leave him unchecked here in Haven, but neither can we confine him without reason. His lineage as Altus of House Pavus means he received similar elevated education and training, just as you, yourself, did. He may prove a valuable ally for you in the next few days as you receive...pushback from some of the mages in Haven, while also ensuring he is not left unsupervised and free to pursue any personal agenda he may have.” 

Anna was silent for a moment, her expression having grown more displeased as Josephine spoke. If nothing else, some colour seemed to come back to her cheeks as she replied, “Even if he has his own agenda, Dorian is not a tool. _People_ are not tools Josephine. I don’t mind keeping Dorian with me, if for no other reason then to observe where his loyalties really do lie. I won’t allow him to say or do anything which may put Mathias or the Inquisition in danger, but neither will I be a player in the Game. However, once the Breech is closed, you’re on your own.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Josephine smoothly responded. “We appreciate all of the assistance and expertise you have provided us with so far.” 

Unable to help herself, Anna found herself snorting derisively under her breath at the pacifying platitude. That was a diplomatic way of saying _‘we won’t be too sad to see you go,’_ and the Marcher woman knew it. “Are we finished here?” 

Nodding, the diplomat regarded Anna with a strange expression on her face, as though she knew something Anna didn’t about what transpired here today. “We hope you will reconsider our offer, my Lady. My door is always open if you have any concerns. I will send a messenger for you when we are ready to have you fitted for your garments for Redcliffe.” 

Cullen watched as Anna’s eyes narrowed and her mouth thinned into a tight line. He wondered if she would again refuse to go, when just as quickly the anger disappeared from her face. Giving a curt nod, she turned and left the room. 

Glancing to Josephine with a raised brow, he ventured, “Is it wise to force her to continue with the Redcliffe plan when she so clearly no longer wants any part of it?” 

“Trevelyans are loyal to a fault when it comes to their family,” Josephine replied as she marked some things down on her clipboard. “She will not do anything which might put her cousin at risk. Especially not a cousin she seems to like, no matter how much she may dislike us.” 

“And the reason for putting her and that Tevinter mage together is…?” 

Glancing up with a secretive smirk, the Antivan woman asked, “Are you familiar with the phrase, _'iron sharpens iron,’_ Commander?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments. I very much enjoy reading them after a long day at work. **


	15. Chapter 15

“So you are my handler while I’m confined to Haven, are you?” Dorian mused as he accompanied her throughout the day, sporting Alyssa on his shoulders. “Your diplomat didn’t think this through very well, did she?” 

The comment earned him a twitch of the lips from Anna. “It would seem she believes we are the best options for keeping one another busy.” 

“Well, I _do_ enjoy telling others what to do, and I _am_ rather good at it.” 

Between the two nobles, rotations were again established and set into motion. Objections and resistance from those discontented with again being put to work were easily and effectively quashed under the nobles' powerful oration and persuasion skills. What Anna had anticipated as taking nearly the full day to complete was finished before lunch, providing plenty of time for them to do an inventory of the herb, grain, and dried meat rations. 

Though protesting for much of the time, Dorian proved to be quite diligent with the work, and Anna found his company more enjoyable than she first thought she would. 

“I know you’re not a mage, but you are rather quick on the up-take, aren’t you?” He remarked as he relit one of the candles that had blown out in the dark shed. 

“And you are rather good with young children, despite being an arrogant, self-centered Altus, aren’t you?” The woman quipped back with humour in her voice and a small, genuine smile of amusement on her lips. 

Pleased to see she was starting to come out of her mourning shell already, Dorian gestured to Alyssa. “When they are almost as adorable as I am, it’s hard not to like them! Especially since I get to give her back at the end of the day.” 

Anna was surprised to feel herself chuckle. She honestly didn’t think she’d have the heart for jokes or amusement right now, but it came so easily and effortlessly to Dorian that she couldn’t help but be pulled along with it. There was a part of her that felt guilty for allowing it, but another part of her could imagine how much fun Taril would have with the Tevinter mage’s quick wit if they had been able to meet. 

“Anyway, as I was saying; you’re not a mage, but you’re rather quick on the up-take. I’ve been mulling over the theories Alexius and I worked on together, trying to understand how in the Void he actually succeeded in making them work,” Dorian continued with his original thought as he entertained Alyssa with some lightning artwork. “Would mind much if I rambled through them outloud and used you as a sounding board to bounce thoughts off of?” 

She hadn’t been expecting that, but shrugged as she continued with her tally. “So long as it is done between the two of us, I don’t mind. It isn’t something I would want civilians to overhear and begin gossiping about.” 

The next several days saw the two nobles spending nearly all of their waking time together. Between the two of them, not only were low stores replenished in a fraction of the anticipated time, but outpost stores were in the works at the camps nearest to Have for the scouts and soldiers to use. They would also serve as backup stores in the event of faminine or emergency refugee influx which Haven’s stores might not be able to handle. As they worked, they spent a great deal of time talking about the time travel theory. Though Dorian was annoyed at the need to explain many of the base concepts to her, Anna’s subsequent questions did provide alternative perspectives and points the man had not previously considered. 

Dorian had also taken it upon himself to teach Alyssa to refer to him as “Uncle Dori” and work on correcting her speech. Anna had been dumbfounded when the man pointed out Alyssa’s deafness in her one ear, and once appropriate measures were taken to compensate for that, the child’s language acquisition was coming along quite well. He had also taken it upon himself to encourage the toddler to refer to her adoptive mother as “Mama” instead of by name. 

“Dorian, there’s a reason I never encouraged her to call me that,” Anna remarked uncomfortably as two women worked to fit the ambassadorial outfit to her small frame. Josephine had summoned Anna to her office to the fitting, and of course, Dorian insisted on tagging along and providing his fashion input. 

Mathias was due to return the next day, and they would leave for Ostwick the day after, if everything went according to plan. Josephine had used her family connections to procure an outfit with Ostwick’s emblem embroidered on the front to help make Anna’s claims more believable, while Lelianna had succeeded in gaining scrolls affixed with replicated seals from King Alistair and Empress Celine. 

“Because you are too uptight and need a serious round or two with someone in your bed?” The mage replied boredly, earning a small snort of amusement from Josephine. 

“Because she is worried people will believe she is Anna’s legitimate daughter, and attempt to use her for political reasons,” the Ambassador replied knowingly, earning a nod from the other woman. 

“Ah yes, the mysterious political power you claim to have affiliation with, yet never speak of nor provide details about.” Standing up, Dorian walked over to Josephine’s desk and perched himself on one corner. “Haven’t I earned enough brownie points to become privy to that information yet?” 

A smirk crossed Josephine’s lips but she didn’t glance up from what she was working on. “The information is not mine to tell. You will need to plead your case to Lady Anna, I’m afraid.” 

“Good luck with that!” The man threw his hands in the air in frustration. “I’d have better luck getting the answer from a brick wall!” 

“You could try sweet-talking the Commander,” Anna suggested with her own smirk. “Though, with how often this week he has overheard your vocal appreciation of his..._finer_ assets, as you call them, I’m not certain even _your_ oration and flattery skills would provide you with much results.” 

Rolling his eyes, Dorian again stood up and perched against the far wall. “If you’re referring to this morning’s comment, I merely suggested that if he was insisting on keeping something up his ass, I would be more than happy to remove the stick currently there and replace it with something much more enjoyable for the both of us.” 

Josephine stopped mid-word and glanced up in shocked amusement. “You didn’t!” 

“He did,” Anna replied, her smirk widening as she remembered the look of combined horror and mortification on the Commander’s face when Dorian had said that in front of several recruits he had been training. “In front of some new recruits no less.” 

The Antivan woman broke out laughing and shook her head. “I can only imagine his reaction!” 

“Now, now, don’t pretend like both of you haven’t taken a look or two in the time you’ve been here,” Dorian tutted, the comment directed at both women, but looking knowingly at Josephine as he spoke. 

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you mean,” the Antivan replied, smiling widely, then looking back down at her work. “You are being a terrible distraction.” 

“Speaking of distraction…” Standing straight up, the mage left his perch and wandered over to Anna. The woman had her back to him as tunic was being snuggly pinned. Typically, this type of tunic was worn over another shirt, allowing for its use in both warmer and colder weather. For their purposes today, however, Anna had simply thrown the tunic on without a shirt underneath, leaving the wide expanse of the skin of her neck, and upper chest and back visible. With her hair tightly tucked into its braided crown, the ornate scar between her shoulder blades stood out in stark contrast of the wheat-coloured fabric. “Is that a brand you have?” 

Anna stiffened slightly. She hadn’t realized the tunic exposed that much of her back. Still, he wasn’t likely to recognize it. Instead, she nodded. “The heir of the first House of our family receives the brand when they are young to prevent succession issues later. Once heir receives his or her birthright, the brand is outlined with Vallaslin which is gifted to the heir by one of the three Dalish clans who regularly migrate through our lands.” 

“....you’re joking,” Dorian’s tone was flat in disbelief. “A tradition from Ostwick’s more _barbarian_ days, I’m assuming? It’s surprising such a tradition still persists!” 

Indignation flushed through her at the criticism, but Anna pushed it down and replied with a short shrug. “We have our reasons, and it has been effective for several generations now.” 

“It’s my understanding that administration of Vallaslin hurts like a bitch.” 

Again, Anna shrugged, earning a small huff of annoyance from one of the women trying to pin the fitting. “As you can see, my brand does not have the Vallaslin, so I wouldn’t know.” 

Before Dorian could reply, Josephine’s office door flew open and revealed the Inquisition’s Commander and another man. “Josephine, this is Captain Nervelle Brandish, commander of the two hundred Ostwick soldiers that have just arrived at our gates.” The man’s tone clearly showed he had no idea these forces would be coming, and judging from the quick way Josephine shot up from her chair, neither did she.

Anna’s heart stopped, her eyes wide as she stared at the bookcase in front of her. Captain Brandish was the force commander for Mathias’ family. They must have been sent once Bann and Lady Trevelyan received word of Mathias’ involvement in the Inquisition. 

He had been part of her House’s military force until her mother died, and her stepfather had replaced most of the military officers with his own officers from his Tantervale estate. Bann Trevelyan had immediately taken those displaced military officers and integrated them within his own forces. 

“Lady Anna, is that a name you recognize from your time in Ostwick?” Josephine asked, addressing the shell-shocked woman in the corner. 

She felt all eyes in the room fall on her and panic threaten to take hold. _‘No, calm down,’_ Anna told herself. Brandish had last seen her as a thirteen year old girl, being dragged away to confinement amid a chaotic event. All she had to do was deny knowing of him, and leave. No one would be any wiser, and dangerous questions could be had. 

Taking a breath to help calm herself and sell the act to the others, she turned around with a well-practiced, polite smile to face the man. 

“No, I am sorry Lady Montilyet, but that name is not familiar to me--” 

“Holy Andraste preserve me,” the grey-bearded older man whispered in shock, his face white and eyes wide as though they were looking at a ghost. “Tyreness Evelyn? No, it can’t be.” he shook his head, trying to shake away the shock. “Maker’s breath, you look identical to...to...wait, you’re from Ostwick? Then, not Evelyn, but...can it be?” 

“Wait a minute,” Dorian interrupted in equal shock, looking to Anna who was as pale as the man looking at her. “You’re also a Trevelyan?!” 

Panic seared through Anna. How, _how_ could he possibly recognize her after all these years?! Sure, he had known her since birth, but people change. It had been over a decade since he had last seen her! How was it possible!?

No. No, she just had to stay calm. Stay calm and deny everything. Mistaken identity did happen. 

Swallowing hard, she tried to keep her voice steady as she started to reply, “I apologize Ser, but I am not--” 

Dorian, however, either wasn’t correctly reading the situation, or was purposefully ignoring it as he interrupted, “So, your brand is the Trevelyan family seal? I’m disappointed; I would have thought a family with a reputation like yours to be a bit more civilized than that!” 

Instantly, the captain was down on one knee, bowing in Anna’s direction. “My Lady, I can’t believe...Everyone in Ostwick believes you are dead, but the Herald’s father always said you were still alive. That the remains we were shown wasn’t yours, especially after that merchant delivered your signet ring to your uncle and said you had given it to him in exchange for safe passage--” 

“No, no! Stop!” Anna commanded before she could help herself. “Please, Captain, I’m not...just please, stand up. I’m not the person you think I am. Not anymore. Captain,” going over to the man and kneeling down next to him, her voice was thick with worry and emotion. “Ser Brandish, if you love your country and its people, then the person you believe me to be must remain dead to the people of Ostwick.”

His head shot up, and he looked positively stricken by the unspoken command. “But--!” 

“Even if you were to notify the Bann of who you _mistakenly_ believed you saw here, by the time he were to come to verify it, I will be long gone,” she told him firmly, but not unkindly. 

“Ostwick needs you, my Lady,” he protested. “The people will fight for you.” 

“And they will die,” Anna replied. “Then Tantervale will take Ostwick by force and massacre its people to allow its own citizens to occupy the farms and lands.” Putting a firm hand on his shoulder, she held his gaze with her own firm one. “Is that what you want for your children and grandchildren, Captain Brandish?” 

The burly man’s eyes brimmed with tears, and his head fell in defeat as he shook it. “No, my Lady.” 

Releasing a quiet breath of relief, Anna knew she had merely bought herself time before the true storm hit. With any luck, it would be just enough time to close the Breach, then slip away. “You were sent here to serve the Herald, correct Captain? Then he should be the only one you are worried about serving and following.” Sitting back on her heels, she glanced over to the two seamstresses, then to Dorian, then back to the Captain. “Aside from the Herald, only the people in this room know. If anyone else finds out, Captain Brandish, we will know who told them. Do you swear upon your honour, and blood of your house, this information will not leave this room?” 

The man was silent for a few beats, making Anna’s stomach churn anxiously, before he finally conceded, “I swear upon my honour, and the blood of my house, the information shall not leave this room by my lips.” 

Hearing movement to her left, Anna saw Dorian frowning in disapproval, his arms crossed as he looked at Josephine. “You knew this whole time who she was, yet you were planning to send her to Redcliffe in THAT?!”


	16. Chapter 16

“You can’t be sodding serious!” Growling, the Herald glared at his cousin, who stood merely rose a brow at him. 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Anna replied in the same bitch-tone Mathias’ eldest sister used to use. It only served to get under his skin and irritate more. 

“A military camp is no place for a child!” Pointing at the toddler in his cousin’s hand, he made no attempt to conceal his anger. “She is not coming with us Anna!” 

Shifting the snoozing child in her arms, Anna’s face didn’t flicker at his early morning words or hostility. “If I go, she goes. If she stays, I stay. The last time I left Haven, I left two children behind and returned back to one. I’m not taking the chance of returning to another dead child.” 

The others in their party watched the unfolding scene with some discomfort and a plethora of their own thoughts on the matter. While Cassandra and Bull nodded their agreement with Mathias, Varric, Solas, and Dorian could understand where Anna was coming from. The sun had just begun to rise on the village, and the Herald was anxious to head out as quickly as possible to deal with the matter.

His jaw clenched tightly, Anna could see not only the anger, but also the tension and stress that had strung Mathias tighter than a bowstring. Part of her felt bad for adding to his stress, but it was overruled by her determination at not allowing the chance for Alyssa to suffer the same fate as Taril. Although the deadly fever had cleared from the village once they had taken to boiling snow and ice, the arrival of two hundred unexpected soldiers made for a new logistical nightmare. Food and sanitation considerations aside, there were the illnesses the Ostwick soldiers would bring with them from across the Waking Sea. 

“You are being unreasonable and completely irrational!” He gestured in the direction of the rows upon rows of soldiers’ tents. The Herald’s raised voice had drawn the attention of the Inquisition’s commander and Captain Brandish, who were returning from an early breakfast at the tavern. Mathias didn’t seem to notice them approaching as he glared at her. “How can you possibly argue she would be safer in a Hinterland camp, which holds the constant risk of ambush and attack, over a walled village with hundreds of trained, armed soldiers?!”

“In a Hinterland camp, she won’t be just one more refugee lost in a mass of hundreds of other refugees,” the woman replied in an even voice, though the implication of her words were clear. 

Cullen’s approach was measured and careful. It wasn’t often he saw the Herald his riled up in the three months they had been working together, and the fact it was directed at Anna suggested it was as much a family spat as anything else. 

Beside him, the captain chuckled slightly and shook his head. “Now there’s a familiar sight. Even after all these years, those two are still going at it.” 

Sighing through his nose, Cullen wasn’t able to find the same mirth in the situation. The group was set to leave for Redcliffe on their Maker-forsaken crazy plan, and the woman who had instigated the whole thing was the cause for holding them up.

“Morning everyone,” the Commander greeted, hoping his voice was as calm and pleasant as he was trying to make it. “I had expected you to be gone already.” 

Evidently, that was the wrong thing to say. The Herald turned his furious glare to the Commander, then crossed his arms and looked back at Anna. “Lady Anna is having some separation anxiety, and wasting our time as a result.” 

Captain Brandish’s brow rose at Mathias’ address to the woman, but said nothing. Cullen carefully schooled his face and was about to reply when Anna interrupted. “Actually, it’s _your_ inability to make a decision that is wasting our time, _Herald._ You only have two options to choose from; it shouldn’t be this difficult.” 

Mathias felt himself snap. He was exhausted and overwhelmed, and the one person he was counting on to pull through for him through thick and thin was now pulling this bullshit on him. “Maker-be-damned Marianna, she isn’t even your sodding kid! It’s some brat you stumbled across and felt sorry for and decided to take in, just like that elf boy! They. Aren't. Yours!! Don’t you understand what’s at stake here?! You’re willing to jeopardize the lives of everyone just because you want to play house with some kid you found?!”

The group went silent, save for Varric and Dorian releasing a breath of disbelief the Herald would actually say that out loud. They watched the woman’s frame tense in furry, her eyes showing her anger even if the rest of her face remained passive. 

Despite her expression, her tone was measured yet firm. “I’ve lost my family, and my home, twice now Mathias,” she replied. “Call it _‘playing house’_ if you want, but I’m not losing the family I created for myself a third time. Your parents, siblings, nieces and nephews; they are still alive, and you still have a home to go back to after all this. I don’t expect you to understand my reasons, but you _will_ respect them. Alyssa comes with me, or I stay here with her.” 

Her words seemed to dampen the Herald’s ire somewhat, though anger still laced his features and tone. “You aren’t the only one here who’s lost something Anna.” 

“You’re right; I’m not,” she agreed. “But that fact doesn’t stop me from protecting what I have left. Make your decision, Herald.” 

Cullen watched as the man in question ran an angry hand through his hair in frustration. His duty demanded he side with the Herald, and attempt to diffuse the situation. But, he could also sympathize with Anna’s desire to protect what she still had. She had left Taril here in good faith, with the promise he would be looked after by the community and what the advisors were molding that community into. Instead, she had returned to a dead child and was notified only in passing. His life and death dismissed so easily amid the bustle and demands of everything else in Haven. 

It was no surprise, really, that Anna was scared the same thing would happen with her toddler, who had no means of caring or advocating for herself if a problem arose. 

“If this is about Alyssa, I’ll take her,” the Commander interjected, surprising himself as much as the others in the group. Immediately he regretted the words, but knew he couldn’t take them back in the same breath they had been spoken in. Looking to Anna, he knew he needed to convince her to accept the offer. “The Herald is right; a war zone is no place for a child. But, I understand your reluctance to leave her here after what happened to Taril.” 

Raising a skeptical brow, Anna looked the man up and down doubtfully. “_You_ are going to take care of her? With everything else that demands your attention?” 

“The childcare you established will tend to her during the day. At night, she will stay with me in my tent,” he replied, thinking of the details and arrangements as he spoke. “I don’t sleep much at night as it is, so her nightmares won’t be a bother. Also, Alyssa has taken a liking to me; she is less likely to put up a fuss like she did last time you went away.” 

Anna had to admit, it the suggestion was reasonable. But she also knew how busy the Commander was, from early in the morning until late at night. There was more than a possibility the child would slip his amid amid the chaos of his duties and responsibilities. 

Watching her mentally debate the offer, Cullen wasn’t sure if he really wanted her to take him up on it. It was actually quite a terrible idea on his part, and he was cursing himself for making the suggestion in the first place.  
To his dismay, the woman reluctantly nodded. “If she can’t be safe in Haven when the Inquisition’s Commander is _directly responsible for her safety and welfare_, then no one here is.” 

‘_Sodding Void, what I have just done?’_ Cullen wondered to himself as he nodded and took the sleeping toddler from the woman.

“Thank the Sodding Maker!” Mathias huffed and turned to mount his horse. “Now get on your damn horse, Anna! We’ve wasted enough time and need to make up for it!” 

Purposely ignoring him, Anna held Cullen’s gaze with her own for a few beats longer, and he saw the silent plea in her eyes. Nodding with a confidence he didn’t feel, finally the woman went and mounted her own horse with clear grace and ease that came from years of experience. She didn’t say anything as she looked back one more time at him, then nudged her horse forward to fall in line with the others at they took their leave from the village. 

Blinking a few times, Cullen watched them disappear down the sloped road before sighing deeply. “Make preserve me, what have I done?” 

Patting the man’s shoulder reassuringly, the Commander had momentarily forgotten about the older man beside him until he felt the pat. “The look on your face says you have no idea what you just volunteered yourself for. Not to worry; I raised three sons and a daughter of my own. Between the two of us, we can manage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please let me know if you'd enjoy reading a partial chapter or full chapter of Cullen trying to manage a day with Alyssa.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****   
_Full-blown teaparties and dress-up might be better suited for Skyhold, but here is some fun fluff to wet your whistle until we make it that far._   


Anna was surprised by how much faster the trip to the Hinterlands was this time with the mounts. The were already settled into the camp just outside of Redcliffe by the eve of the following night. The ride had been tense between her and Mathias, with the Herald sticking to conversations with Bull and Cassandra, and she with Varric, Dorian, and Solas. 

The group stood around one of the requisition tables Mathias had commandeered to run through the plan for the next day, a crudely-drawn map of Redcliffe castle sprawled out on it. 

“Once we are escorted inside, I will introduce Lady Anna as Representative of the Ostwick Tyrenseat. This should help to stall Alexius from springing his trap right away, if he believes he may be involving a legitimate political entity in the fray and not simply a heretical Chantry entity,” he explained to the others, still not looking at the woman in question. “We don’t want to show we are wise to his trap, or his connection to this Venatori cult, until the last possible minute to allow Lelianna’s people as much time as we can to get into position.” 

Rubbing her arms, Anna nodded. There was a storm blowing in, making the hairs on her neck and arms stand on-end uncomfortably. Did any of the others notice it? Should she mention it? 

“If stealth for Nightingale's people are what you’re hoping for, we might need to delay this little venture for a day or two,” Bull replied, glancing up to the sky. “Storm’s blowing in. They’ll end up leaving tracks if they try to sneak in with the rain and mud about.” 

Evidently, Mathias hadn’t thought of that as he cursed in frustration. Anna was more concerned about the energy from the storm providing Alexius with more energy to enhance the effects of any spells he might have planned; she never considered the implications the weather would have for the agents trying to sneak in. 

“We can wait a few days, if needed,” Cassandra assured the Herald. 

Again, Anna nodded while adding, “Alexius will likely be anticipating that if the weather turns to the worst; arriving too quickly may suggest to him that we are desperate, and willing to agree to any of his terms.” 

The discussion continued for a while until strong winds prompted people to return to their tents and begin to hunker down for the blustery night ahead. Anna hadn’t realized she had been followed into her tent until she turned to secure the flaps, only to have Mathias come through. 

Taking an unintentional step back to put distance between herself and her cousin, the woman pursed her lips but tried to remain passive and neutral as she addressed him. “Yes Herald, what can I do for you?” 

“Will you stop that shit already?” He grumbled in irritation, running a hand through his overgrown hair. “Can we talk?” 

A strong part of her wanted to say no. The pain and anger from his words yesterday morning were still fresh and raw. She had expected words like that from others in the camp, but not from her own flesh and blood.  
Another part, however, reminded her who this was: this was Matty, the older cousin that always treated her like a sister. The one who always protected her and looked out for her. The one who confided in her all of the things he couldn’t tell others, and the one whom she told all of her secrets to. The one who had put his life on the line by hiring that Antivan Crow to try to protect Anna from being disinherited by her mother’s second husband. 

Maybe that’s why it hurt so much, _because_ it had come from him, of all people.

Her mouth felt dry, but she folded her arms over her chest and sighed through her nose. “Are you planning to continue your tirade about me ‘_playing house’_?” 

The comment made the man huff and shake his head. “I...shouldn’t have said that. It was an asshole thing to say.” Shoulders slumping, he walked past her and sat down hard on her cot, dropping his head into his hands. “Did you mean it: you’re leaving Haven when we get back?” 

Nodding slowly, she watched his body language carefully, but stayed where she was standing. “I have no reason to stay in Haven once the Breach is closed.” 

“Anna..._Marianna_...I can’t do this without you.” Looking up to her, dark circles under his eyes testified to the lack of sleep, constant worry, and the weight he was carrying. “I know the others don’t realize or appreciate everything you do, but--” 

“That’s not why, Mathias,” she shook her head, cutting him off. “Once the Breach is sealed, then what? Restore order and balance to Thedas? How? The Mage-Templar War is still not resolved, and most of the free mages in Thedas will be in one place. With the Breach gone, what will the Chantry and templars have to distract them from again going after the mages? Haven isn’t nearly as defensible as Redcliffe _when_ soldiers and templars come for them. I’m sorry Matty, but I’m too selfish to just sit and wait for another war, another massacre to land at my front door.” 

“That’s _why_ you need to stay!” Sitting back up a bit straighter, he tried to protest her reasoning. “Josephine is a mastermind ambassador, Lelianna is second-to-none for her spy network, and Cullen is an amazing Commander. But you are the one who has been actively keeping the people calm, united, and mobilized. You’re right; there is so much uncertainty about what will happen after the Breach is closed. But do you really want the mages to be forced to spend the rest of their lives running? Do you want that, for yourself or for Alyssa?” 

Anna’s posture stiffened and she narrowed her eyes at her cousin. “Don’t you dare bring her into this _now,_ simply because it is convenient for you.” 

Mathias was smart enough to bite his tongue for a few moments, before venturing, “Is your decision to leave the reason you refused the Inquisition title offered to you?”

Frowning hard at him, shook her head. “I told all of you this before: I’m not doing these things for recognition or a title. I’m doing it because no one else was. I don’t _want_ my name or face known.”

“You were made for this Anna. For overseeing and directing people for the greater good. Being aware of the tasks needed to be done, and ensuring they are carried out.” Standing, Mathias went over and put his hands on her folded arms, ignoring how she flinched away from his touch. “Don’t you think it’s just a little too coincidental that you not only survived Ostick, but that of all the places in Thedas you could have ended up, it was in _that_ exact part of the Hinterlands, at that specific point in time? Think about the odds of that happening.” 

Anna wanted to say something, but was struggling to find the words to rebuke him. It wasn’t simply because their family had always held strong ties to the Chantry; they were raised with strong connections and ties. The Trevelyan family and the Chantry worked together for the benefit of the people they served, and strived to truly believe and live that mandate, not merely paying it lipservice. It was largely due to those ties and connections that Anna had been permitted so much freedom to continue helping her people after being locked away for all those years, why the people of Ostwick hadn’t forgotten about her. 

And she, herself, still believed. Even if she couldn’t reconcile the events of her life with the concept of the Maker and his benevolent bride, she held onto her faith that there was _something_ more to all this, some greater purpose that would eventually come, even if that purpose didn’t manifest until years from now. Which is why she found herself unable to reject Mathias’ words as easily as she wanted to.

“It’s possible the Maker brought us together again to close the Breach,” the woman conceded carefully. “But beyond that purpose, I have nothing of value to add to the Inquisition. I was moulded for an era of vigilance, but also peace. That moulding has no place in times of war.” 

*****  
Sighing heavily, Cullen paced as he held the crying toddler, trying to calm her down. Although Anna had spoken of the child’s night terrors, the Commander didn’t fully appreciate just how bad they were. Nothing seemed to mollify the terrified child. He had finally left his tent and brought her into Josephine’s office, the only place in the camp he could think that would be warm enough and insulated enough for her cries to not disturb others. 

He could also understand Anna’s fears about the child’s nightmares being mistaken for early magical manifestations; even with being aware of Alyssa’s tendency for nightmares, the former templar still found himself wondering if early manifestation might be coming into play in some capacity. 

Rubbing her back gently with one hand as the other held her against his chest, blanketed with his warm fur pauldron, and tried to replicate the calm, soft voice he had heard Anna use with the child in the past. “It’s alright Alyssa, you’re safe here.” 

Dressed only in his winter small-clothes and cloak, he rubbed the morning stubble on his chin and yawned. He was supposed to meet with Lelianna and Josephine at first light to try to figure out the logistics for housing the mages in light of the unexpected arrival of two hundred Ostick soldiers. But with no window, Cullen had no concept of how much time had passed, and whether it was a reasonable hour to return to his tent with the screaming child. 

Finally the toddler cried herself into exhaustion and reluctantly fell asleep against him. Silently offering a prayer of thanks, he carefully made for the door and hoped he could make it back to the tent without disturbing her. It now made sense how the child was able to sleep through the noise and bustle of Haven at random points throughout the day, if she was exhausting herself by screaming the night away like this. 

The Maker, it would seem, had other plans for him. Lelianna and Josephine were standing in front of the War Room door exchanging morning greetings when Cullen exited the Ambassador’s office.

“Ah Commander, there you....Oh...had a bit of a long night, did we?” Lelianna asked with a shit-eating grin. 

Frowning at the volume of the Spymaster’s voice, Cullen glanced towards the door and saw it was now well into dawn. “Yes...nightmares...Give me a few minutes to get dressed and--” 

“Oh, come now Cullen, there’s no need for that,” Josephine dismissed, her own telling grin on her face at the sight he made. “Let’s complete our briefing now, and I will send someone to fetch your armour for you.” 

At first he was going to protest the idea, but then realized just how many people would be awake by now to see him returning to his tent in his cloak and small clothes. Sighing heavily, Cullen nodded and entered into the War Room. Behind him, the two women exchanged a look and stifled their giggles.

The meeting went on longer than Cullen would have liked. More than once he was forced to check his voice and comments during the discussion, as Lelianna was more than happy to remind him to “not wake the honorary advisor” in his arms. The three discovered they had surprisingly little knowledge of the inner workings of Haven’s routines and runnings, as Anna primarily oversaw it. Each time new waves of refugees had arrived, she had been the one thinking of the logistical solutions needed to accommodate them. Eventually, it was decided to make tentative arrangements as best they could, but leave the final matters to Anna when she returned.

“I warned you that she would likely not accept the title,” Lelianna remarked to Josephine and Cullen. “She has been trying to hide from people who either want to kill her or crown her; she wouldn’t do something as foolish as accept an official title that would thrust her further into the public eye.” 

“It may be for the best if she was serious yesterday when she spoke of leaving after the Breach is sealed,” Cullen replied, shifting the sleeping toddler in his arms. 

Josephine frowned slightly. “Do you think she will?” 

He thought about it for a moment. “It’s hard to say. Once the Breach is sealed, we will need to turn our attention back to the Mage-Templar War. With many of Thedas’ mages here, the fighting will be drawn to us here in Haven. It is only a matter of time before the templars, the Chantry, or both, march on us. It seemed likely Lady Anna has already considered this, and plans to leave before the situation becomes too dangerous here.”

All three advisors went silent; the war was still a very real possibility, and one they were dreading to face once the Breach had been dealt with. 

“Well, one thing at a time,” Josephine finally spoke up, breaking the heavy silence. “There is no telling if recruiting the mages will lead to success in closing the Breach, or even what they will need to attempt it. For now, let us focus on the tasks at hand. Commander, your clothes have been delivered to my office. You can leave the child with me while you get them and change here in the War Room, then come and collect her once you are finished.” 

Nodding, the man’s stomach released a low growl and he realized he hadn’t eaten since noon yesterday. Wait, had Alyssa eaten? She was with the Chantry sisters during the day yesterday; surely they fed her? Or did Anna usually go and ensure the toddler was fed? 

“What do toddler’s even eat?” He wondered out loud, his brows furrowed in thought. His face flushed with embarrassment when his colleagues giggled at him, realizing he had spoken the question rather than thought it. 

“The struggles of fatherhood, Commander?” Lelianna teased with a wide grin. “Take her to Josie’s office; I will ask one of the sisters to take something there for her to eat.” 

Soon, the sleeping child was nestled against Josephine, who was seated at her desk to review some correspondents that had arrived that morning while Cullen made himself ready for the day. As he was closing the office door on his way out, Josephine felt the child start to stir. 

Frowning against the foreign fabric she was laying against, Alyssa opened her eyes and glanced at Josephine’s face. 

“Aren’t you just the most adorable…”

The woman’s words trailed as the child reeled against the unfamiliar face she was looking at. Her lips trembled and tears seemed to come from nowhere as Alyssa released a loud cry.  
Josephine’s eyes widened and she jolted back against the child’s reaction to her. “Oh no...ah...um....there, there…don’t cry…” 

Maker’s breath, what was she supposed to do now?! 

“Um, are you hungry? Thirsty? Maybe that’s it…” Looking down at her desk, her nearly-cold tea was the only thing that might provide some measure of relief. Reaching out, she took the cup and held it up to Alyssa’s lips. “Look, honey tea. It’s very sweet. Here, try some.” 

Alyssa shook her head and tried to push the cup away, but Josephine persisted and finally succeeded in bringing some of the liquid to the child’s lips for her to taste. 

It seemed to surprise the toddler, who frowned at the strange-tasting drink but let her cries die down. Cautiously, Josephine tipped the cup back a bit more, allowing Alyssa a better mouthful. 

“There, see; it’s good, no?” She smiled at the child, who licked her lips and leaned in for another sip. “Mmmmm.” 

“Mmmmm,” Alyssa parroted, bringing both hands up to hold the cup as she drank more. 

The door opened and Josephine glanced up to see Lelianna slipping in with an expression the Ambassador had come to know all too well. 

“It would seem she likes sweet Antivan tea,” Josephine remarked to her friend.

Grinning, Lelianna walked over to the desk and perched on the edge of it. “Our Commander seems rather overwhelmed already, doesn’t he?” 

Josephine nodded with a raised brow. “I know that look. What are you thinking, Lelianna?” 

“As the Commander pointed out, when the Breach is closed we will have to turn our attention back to the Mage-Templar War. Stress and tension will run just as high as it is now, perhaps even higher.” Pausing for effect, the Spymaster’s eyes gleamed in mischief. “It would be beneficial to gauge the Commander’s response to such high, non-combat stress levels now, before things become chaotic.” 

“Why do I get the feeling that whatever you are thinking is rather cruel to the poor man?” 

“Uh oh...Pee-pee.” 

Both women stopped and glanced down at the child. It took a moment too long before they realized why Alyssa had said that, as Josephine felt a warm, wet patch forming on her leg. 

****

Cullen’s improved mood from getting dressed and something to eat was quickly dampened as he glared at the chantry sister in front of him. “What did you say?” 

“I’m sorry Commander, but Sister Lelianna insisted the chantry sisters assist with food and herbal preparations for the next few days, to help prepare for the influx of people that will be coming,” the nervous woman replied. 

“Then who will be minding the children?!” 

“...I don’t know Commander, I’m sorry,” she replied, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “I really must leave and go assist the others now…” 

With a frustrated growl, he waved the skittish woman away and groaned. What in the name of the Maker was he supposed to do now?! Every time he put the child down, she tried to scamper off and get into something! 

“Ser.” 

Turning around with an irritated frown as he tried to keep the squirming child better in his grasp, Cullen glowered at the man approaching him. Instead of clothing she had been in when he left her with Josephine, Alyssa was now wrapped in warm furs until new clothes could be procured to replace the ones she had soiled. Cullen was struggling to keep the furs on her well enough to ensure she was warm with how much she was fussing in his grasp. 

“Captain Brandish requests your assistance with assigning training squadrons between Ostwick and Haven’s soldiers,” the messenger reported, his eyes shifting between the child and the Commander in masked surprise. “He said to bring the child with you to the field.” 

“Maker’s breath, are you serious?!” Pinching his nose and closing his eyes against the pounding in his head and tension in his shoulders, he took a breath. “Fine, tell him I’m on my way.” 

While Cullen couldn’t begin to fathom what the Ostwick captain was thinking, Brandish had a good idea of what the other man’s night had likely been like. After Lady Anna left with the Herald’s party yesterday, Brandish had asked around about her, doing his best to not raise suspicions. While many had a sour taste in their mouths over her obvious noble backgrounds, many spoke (reluctantly) highly of the effective and efficient measures she had established to help Haven run as smoothly as possible, given the circumstances. He also learned about the child’s unusual attachment to the Commander, and her common ‘bouts of night terrors. 

Being a father, and now a grandfather, Brandish had an idea or two of how the childless, overworked Commander might be fairing this morning. And judging from both Cullen’s expression as well as the child’s state of dress, the captain’s guess seemed to be on the right track. 

“Captain,” Cullen greeted, trying to force more civility into his tense voice. “You’ll have to forgive my tardiness--” 

“Looks like you’ve had a full morning already Commander,” the older man interrupted with a chuckle. “No apologies necessary. I saw the large being sent out this morning and figured you’d be needing a hand with the wee lass.” 

Leaning in close to girl with a bright, friendly smile, he ruffled her curly blonde hair and coo’d at her. “Aren’t you just the most precious thing. Don’t you worry; Uncle Brandi and Uncle Cullen’ll take good care of you while mom’s away--” 

“Get your shield up!” Cullen’s loud snap interrupted the burly man. A small group of sparring recruits had caught his attention while Brandish was distracted with Alyssa, and he found himself snapping at the men out of habit. 

Snapping her attention to the same direction Cullen was facing, she pointed at the group and echoed in a loud voice, “Up! Up!” 

Unable to help himself, Cullen felt his lips curl into smirk at the child’s words, watching as the soldiers seemed somewhat embarrassed for their shortcomings to be parroted by the toddler, and listening to Brandish laugh. 

“You might have an assistant before the end of the week, is she keeps mimicking you like that,” the captain chuckled, patting Cullen on the shoulder. “You’re doing just fine. Just remember to toilet her within an hour or so of her eating and drinking.” 

The Commander balked at the older man’s words, blanching slightly. “Toilet her?!” 

*****

“No, no, no! For the love of the Maker...just here, hold her.” 

Uneasily taking the child that had been shoved into his face, the soldier watched as the Commander demonstrated the correct form to take when attacking with both a weapon and shield. 

“Your sword and your shield are an extension of your body,” he was telling the unskilled group of recruits. “Use your shield to protect yourself the same way you would use your arm to protect your face in a hand-to-hand fight.” 

“Shield up! Shield up!” Alyssa added with vigor, making Cullen nod his head. 

“Exactly. Keep your shields up. Swing your sword like it is part of your forearm. If you try to rely too much on your wrists, which are weaker, you’ll lose your grip and have less power in your swings.” 

The tolling of the Chantry bells signalled the end of the training day, much to the relief of the trainees. Taking the toddler back, Cullen dismissed the recruits he was with, then went to do the same to the other groups. Today had gone smoother than the previous day. Alyssa had no night terrors last night, awarding them both with a good night’s sleep. Lelianna and Josephine had both procured additional clothing for the child: the blue and green tights and dresses seemed far less practical than the shirt and trousers Anna constantly dressed her in. A comment from Josephine about “calling in a favour” to get additional supplies sent from Antiva made Cullen wonder if the two women enjoyed the clothing venture a bit too much. 

Still, having the toddler with him today in the training field was far less disconcerting than it had been yesterday. While still an inconvenience, her presence seemed to have an unusual effect on the troops. They seemed more willing to ask him for correction and be less intimidated by his correction. 

“The kid makes you more human and approachable,” Brandish had mentioned over dinner the previous night. “More like a regular person. It makes what you’re telling them to do seem more doable.” 

Some of the soldiers, veteran and recruit alike, seemed to find a new comrade in Cullen, as they also had children either presently or in the past. Where at first he was flustered and concerned the troops would not take him seriously while trying to pacify a fussing toddler, instead he found sympathetic understanding, especially among the veterans of the group who were more than willing to put the younger, less experienced soldiers in their place if they said or glanced at the Commander out of turn.

“Hey Commander! Take a look at that!” 

Glancing to his left, he saw a small group of Ostwick men and women chuckling at the toddler. Cullen had set her down for just a moment to review some paperwork a messenger had passed along from Lelianna, and in that moment she had managed to grab a wooden practice sword that was larger than she was, and was attempting to lift it. 

Smirking at the sight, he quickly glanced back down at the paperwork, feigning disinterest at the spectacle even as he felt amusement at how much of an influence his short time with her was having on her. 

From the corner of his eye, the Commander watched as the child struggled to lift the large, heavy practice sword and listened to some of the soldiers encourage her to keep trying. He had to wonder at the Free Marcher’s interactions with the child. Granted, Ostwick was smaller than Kirkwall or Fereldin, but he had never met a people who, as a group, seemed to share such as common habit of group-mindedness. While many of the others would watch and smile from a distance, the Ostwick people seemed to have no reservations about interacting with and encouraging the toddler’s antics even if, for all they knew, she was Fereldin. It made Cullen realize that Anna’s focus on the well-being of Haven, as a group, likely came from the same group-mentality these Ostwick soldiers were displaying. 

The Commander’s silent musings were interrupted as Alyssa succeeded in finally lifting the heavy sword up, only for the weight of it to cause her to stumble backwards onto her back and the tool to fall backwards onto her forehead. 

_‘Uh oh.’_ Quickly handing the papers back to the messenger, Cullen hurried over as Alyssa started to cry from her self-inflicted injury. 

“Hey now.” Reaching down, he scooped her off the muddy ground and held her against his chest with one hand, rubbing her back with the other. “You’re ok.” 

Leaning her back slightly so he could look at the damage, he could see where a small bump would likely form as she cried and held her head. “Swords aren’t toys. You’ll get hurt.” Reaching up, he gently brushed some dirty curls away from the injury. “Does it hurt?” 

“Owie! Owie!!” She nodded, little tears streaming down her face. 

Cullen didn’t even realize what he was doing as he leaned in and planted a light kiss on her forehead. “There now, your owie is all better.” 

Sniffing, the action seemed to calm to the loud cry as she looked at him with trembling lips. “All gone?” 

“All gone,” he nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. “Are you hungry? Should we eat?” 

That seemed just the right distraction as the child’s eyes lit up. “Eat! Ya, ya, food!”


	18. Chapter 18

Their third day in the Hinterlands finally proved favourable enough weather for the Herald’s group to execute their risky plan. They were all awake before the sun. The warriors were all double-checking their weapons, Varric readying the poisons for his arrows, and Dorian was helping Anna ready herself, much to her annoyance. 

“Dorian, please,” she huffed as he twisted her hair ornately. “I have been doing this on my own for--” 

“Tut, tut, tut,” the mage hushed her. “You need to look the part today, as much as act the part. Haven’t you heard that Tevinter is on par with Orlaise for how pompous we are? You should well know that Alexius will be sizing every part of you up once it is announced who you are and why you are there.”

She knew very well it was true, but still sighed in annoyance. The previous day Dorian and the rest had been out, sealing a rift that had been reported and she was surprised that the man was already over his snit about being asked to come along in the cold and rain to help. She _did_ have a theory on why he agreed. 

“Speaking of ‘sizing up,’” she glanced over her shoulder with a smirk. “You seem to find the Herald quite interesting to look at.” 

“Have you SEEN your cousin?!” Dorian exclaimed without shame. “How can I _not_ find him interesting to look at?!” 

Snorting, she looked back in front of her as the man continued with her hair. “I thought you had eyes for the Commander?” 

A small sigh of disappointment came from behind her. “Yes, well, that man is clearly one who has eyes for only the opposite gender, I’m afraid.”

Anna was about to respond when her tent flaps rustled and Solas appeared in the doorway, much to her surprise. She hadn’t seen or spoken to Solas much since Taril’s death. Part of it had been how business they all were, but another part had been to avoid him from trying to talk about the boy. The woman knew if he tried to ask her how she was, or speak about Taril, she was break into tears. This mission required all of her attention and focus; she couldn’t afford to be distracted by her grief. 

The elf did his best to ignore the Tevinter mage he just barely tolerated and instead focused a small smile on Anna. “Almost ready, Lady Anna?” 

Nodding, she tried to look more calm and confident then she felt. “It should only be a few more moments. Are the others ready?” 

“Nearly as well, I believe,” Solas replied, his eyes shifting from Anna, to Dorian, then back again. “I was hoping you might spare a moment to speak with me before we left.” 

Anna’s heart skipped a beat and she felt her expression falter slightly. _‘He wants to talk about Taril. I can’t, not right now.’_

Forcing her smile back on her face, she replied, “Is it related to Mathias or the security of the Inquisition somehow?” 

The question seemed to be one Solas hadn’t been expecting as his expression clearly showed his surprise. “No, nothing of that nature...it’s related to something Taril said to me, the last time I spoke with him.” 

Dorian felt the woman go rigid beneath his touch and heard her release a low, strangled breath. “I don’t think now is the best time to--” 

“He told me a secret, about you” the elf interrupted her objection. “He made me swear upon my life I would not repeat it. And I intend to honour that request.” 

Anna’s mouth went dry. Which secret? What had Taril said? _Why_ would the child have said something?

“However, knowing what I know, I feel it would irresponsible of me, and disrespectful to Taril’s memory, to allow you to proceed today without some measure of assistance and protection.” Reaching into his robe, Solas withdrew an amulet and a ring. The hairs standing on her arms told her these items were heavily enchanted, moreso than the lifewards and other enhancements the others wore. Holding them out to her expectantly, Anna slowly lifted a hand to accept the items. “I am certain his spirit would rest easier knowing you had armed yourself in some way.” 

****

No one in the party recognized the horned uniform of the person who greeted them at Redcliffe castle. Estimations required the group to keep Alexius distracted for at least fifteen minutes to allow the agents enough time for infiltration; the first step would be to surprise Alexius with the visit. 

“Announce us,” Mathias ordered the uniformed man, who didn’t move. Behind him, the group saw the same blonde messenger from the tavern hurrying up to them. 

“The Magister’s invitation was for Herald Trevelyan alone. The rest will wait here,” he instructed the group. 

Raising a brow, the Herald crossed his arms. “If my party cannot go in, I won’t be going in either. This is non-negotiable. I also bring with me a representative from the Ostwick Terynseat, with sealed letters from King Alistair and Empress Celine in support of her audience with Magister Alexius.” 

The man paused, clearly weighing the options of which would cause a greater scolding; allowing them in or turning them away. After a moment, he nodded in agreement and gestured for the group to follow him. 

Resisting the urge to glance to her cousin, Anna followed in step beside him, holding her chin high and donning as haughty of an air as possible. The strange uniformed guards followed in behind the group. 

Both Trevelyan’s kept their eyes straight ahead as they entered the main hall, Alexius seated on something akin to a minor throne with his son standing beside him, several more uniformed guards strategically placed throughout the room, and the former-Grand Enchanter Fiona standing off to the side.

“My Lord Magister,” the blonde addressed Alexius. “The agents of the Inquisition have arrived...as well as a representative of the rulers of Ostwick.” 

“My friend!” Alexius stood as he greeted the Herald. “It is so good to see you again. And your...associates, of course,” he gestured to the rest of the group. “I’m sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties.”

Frowning, Fiona took a few steps forward from her place and addressed the Magister. “Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?”

“You lost that right,” Anna’s voice was sharp and hard as she looked to the elven woman coldly, “When you _illegally_ forced the free mages into an agreement of indentured servitude.” 

Snapping her green eyes back to Alexius, she took a few steps forward and presented herself, as they had planned. “I am Lady Anna, representative of the Ostwick Terynseat. I am here to retrieve the Ostwick, Tantervale, Kirkwall, and Starkhaven mages and tranquil, which the _former_ Grand Enchanter had no legal right to speak on behalf of.” 

“Oh?” Alexius looked the woman over carefully, evaluating her stance, her expression, the tone and authority which she spoke in, attempting to gauge how to proceed with this unknown factor. “The former Grand Enchanter is the voice of the mages of Thedas, is she not?” 

“She was,” Anna agreed. “Until the mages of Ostwick voted to remain neutral and not follow Fiona’s orders to rise up against their circle. In doing so, they formally and legally renounced their allegiance to the Grand Enchanter and the rebel mages. Other Free Marches mages who entered into Ostwick also entered into that renunciation, therefore placing all mages within the Ostwick Circle, regardless of origin, under the legal protection and authority of the Ostwick Terynseat. Fiona, therefore, does not have the legal authority or position to speak on behalf of those mages.” 

Alexius frowned and his eyes hardened. “Your mages forfeited their political allegiance with the Terynseat the moment they left Ostwick borders.” 

“Are you then stating that you have forfeited _your_ political allegiance with Tevinter, Magister Alexius?” Anna replied, having expected that response. “As you are aware, the Imperium’s official stance on slavery is that slavers are severly punished, up to and including the loss of all titles, property, and Imperium citizenship. However, here in Fereldin, as it is in the Free Marches and Orlaise, the charge of slaving is death. Also, in these countries, indentured servitude is recognized under the law as a form of slavery. So then, Magister, are you confessing to the _crime_ of engaging in slaving here in Redcliffe by enticing the mages into an illegal contract in exchange for your assistance?” 

Alexius said nothing for a few beats, before he chuckled and turned, returning back to his seat. 

“So this is your play, Herald?” He asked, looking to Mathias with an amused expression. “The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So you are attempting to use some legal loopholes to obtain them from me?” 

“You may wish to listen to her,” the warrior replied, following along with the act and knowing they still needed to buy more time. “She has with her letters of support from King Alistair and Empress Celine, both of whom support Ostwick’s stand to reclaim their people from this forced servitude.” 

Holding up the forged documents, Anna made certain to turn the rolled parchments so the seals could easily be seen. “You may not realize this Magister, but Ostwick is the bread basket of Thedas. Our wheat and grains are heavily relied upon by Fereldin, Orlaise, the Free Marches city states, Neverra, _and_ by southern parts of Tevinter.” She levelled him a whithering glare that would have done her great-aunt quite proud. “These nations await my report on your response to Ostwick’s demand to release its people. If you do not, it will be considered an act slaving, and will be met with by the aforementioned powers in such vain.” 

She watched as, rather than become angry or worried, Alexius’ grin grew in amusement. Was he not taking her seriously, or was it because he believed none of them would be leaving the castle alive? Or, was he planning to use his time-magic after he disposed of the group to interfere with this alliance she had just bluffed about?

“Even _if_ I were to release the Ostwick mages back to you,” Alexius finally replied. “The Inquisition still requires more mages then Ostwick can claim in order to close the Breach. So, before I further entertain any demands from one of the backwater dogs of Thedas,” Anna’s eyes narrowed at the insult as the Magister turned his attention again back to Mathias. “I want to know what the Inquisition is willing to give me in exchange for their assistance.” 

Mathias knew he had to make a call. Alexius clearly had no intention on further discussing this with Anna, and they still needed to buy more time for Lelianna’s agents. 

“Actually, I’m far more interested in discussing your time magic,” the Herald replied. 

Forcing a chuckle, Alexius didn’t even bat a lash as he shook his head. “I’m afraid I have no idea what you mean.” 

“They know everything father,” the man standing beside Alexius said, turning to him. 

The Magister regarded his son with shock, lined with sadness. “Felix! What have you done?!” 

“Your son is concerned that you are involved in something terrible,” Mathias interjected, his voice calm and understanding to try to keep the Tevinter mage from getting too upset too quickly. 

Alexius turned an angry glare in Mathias direction, and Anna could feel something in the air. Goosebumps rose on her arms. Her eyes darted around the room cautiously as the seated man snapped at the Herald. “So says the theif! Do you think you can turn my son against me?!” He rose to his feet, his voice growing louder. “You want in here with your stolen mark, a gift you don’t even understand, and think you’re in control?!” 

Walking to the edge of the raised platform he stood on, Alexius sneered down at the other man. “You’re nothing but a mistake!” 

Anna’s eyes shot wide open. This mage knew something more about this mark then anyone else! Why? How?

Mathias seemed to be thinking the same thing as he narrowed his own eyes at the other man, his mouth curved in a hard smirk. “If you know so much about it, enlighten me. Tell me what this mark on my hand is for.” 

“It belongs to your betters. You wouldn’t even begin to understand its purpose!” 

“Father, listen to yourself,” Felix pleaded, stepping up towards the older man. “Do you even know what you sound like?” 

“He sounds exactly like the villainous cliche everyone expects us to be,” Dorian declared, stepping out from the shadows. That was their signal that Lelianna’s people had made it through the tunnels and were nearly in position. They just needed a few more precious minutes. 

Alexius finally seemed unnerved as he scowled at the other Tevinter mage. “Dorian. I gave you a chance to be a part of this. And you turned me down.” His son again forgotten, Alexius took another step forward. “The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.” 

“The Elder One?” Mathias repeated. “That’s the one you serve? The one who killed the Divine? Is he a mage?” 

“Soon, he will become a god!” Raising his hands, Anna had only heard of the power of fanaticism, but seeing it now playing out before her was more unsettling and surreal than anything she could have previously imagined. “He will make the world bow to mages once more! We will rule from the Borric Ocean to the Frozen Seas!” 

“You can’t involve my people in this!” Fiona cried angrily from the side. 

“Magic is made to serve man, and _never_ rule over him!” Anna replied angrily. This would just serve to prove all of the fear-mongering about mages to be right! This madman would cause the downfall of mages more than Fiona and the rebels ever could have!

“Alexius, please,” Dorian pleaded. “This is exactly what you and I talked about _never_ wanting to happen! Why would you support this?!” 

Flexis again lent his voice to the argument, trying to help his father see reason. “Stop it father! Give up the Venetori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let’s go home.” 

Turning to his boy, Alexius looked at younger man with a heartbroken expression. “No! It’s the only way Felix! He can save you!” 

Shaking his head, Felix frowned at his father. “Save me?!” 

“There is a way!” Alexius insisted. “The Elder One promised! If I undo the mistake at the Temple…”

“I’m going to die father,” Flexis replied. “You need to accept that.” 

Shaking his head, Anna could almost see the desperation take hold. The desperation of a father willing to do anything, willing to sacrifice anything, to save his son. “Seize them Venetori! The Elder One demands this man’s life!” 

Strangled gasps and sounds of thumps were the only response. Glancing around, the group saw that Lelianna’s agents had gotten into position just in time and had dealt with the Venetori guards in the room. 

Talking slow, deliberate steps forward, Mathias focused his hard eyes on the Magister. “Your men are dead, Alexius.” 

Anger, desperation, and rage were settling onto the older man. “You. Are. A. Mistake!” He snarled at the Herald. “You should never have resisted!” 

Focusing on his hand, Alexius summoned an amulet of sorts and began casting a type of magic Anna had never felt before. It was wrong, and it made her stomach twist in objection to it. 

“No!” Dorian and Anna both yelled, both casting a spell to interrupt the other man’s casting. The three spells collided with a magnificent smash of energy, creating a dark, swirling mass that sucked Dorian, Mathias, and Anna into it.

****

“You seem distracted,” Brandish noted as he bashed his shield against Cullen’s during a demonstration round for some trainees. 

Gritting his teeth and regaining his balance, Cullen countered with bringing his sword low on the other man. “We received word the Herald will be executing his plan today. We are waiting to receive further updates.” 

Parrying the attack, the older man nodded in understanding. 

The could hear the child’s voice in the crowd behind the two men, one of the veteran soldiers holding her during the demonstration as she yelled, “Up! Up! Shield up!” 

“Try not to worry too much about it,” Brandish offered, not knowing the details of Redcliffe’s mages being under Tevinter rule. “Those two kids are the best you could ‘ave sent. Besides, even if the mages aren’t keen on helping the Herald, they’re likely to listen to the Lady. Mages tend to trust their own, after all.” 

The words made Cullen freeze in place and regard the other man incredulously. “Trust their own? What do you mean, Captain?” 

Taking the distracting as an opportunity, Brandish swooped him and levelled Cullen clean on his back. “It helps seeing one of their own on good terms with those in power. Lady Anna may have a preference for farming and natural magics, but I wager she can hold her own against any of the other mages that may give the Herald some grief.” 

Stunned, Cullen sat up and gripped Brandish’s arm tightly. “Captain, are you saying Lady Anna is a _mage_?!” 

“Why else do you think she isn’t the one sitting on the Terynseat right now?


	19. Chapter 19

What seemed like mere seconds to the others in the party felt like a lifetime for Mathias, Dorian, and Anna. The spirling energy that had sucked them in reappeared in the great hall and spat out the trio, looking as though they had come through a war zone. Clothing ripped and torn, adorn with blood, cuts and bruises, the three emerged from the spirling energy and turned to Alexius. 

“You’ll have to do better than that,” Dorian smirked at his older mentor, bumping his fist against Anna’s free hand, while her other held a Venetori staff that had clearly seen some hard battles. 

Mathias approached Alexius, who stumbled backwards in shock. “He dies, Alexius,” he told the older man in a hard voice. “Felix dies, and you will have destroyed the world for nothing.” 

A flurry of emotions erupted onto the Magister’s face, before finally resignation and despair set in. Falling to his knees, he glanced down at his hands. “Then...you’ve won. There’s no point in extending this...charade.” Glancing up to his son, the look of pure heartbreak on his face might have earned him some sympathy from Anna, had she not just lived through the nightmare she had. “Felix...my son…” 

Coming up, Felix knelt beside the older man. “It’s going to be alright father.” 

Alexius shook his head, his voice breaking. “You’ll die!” 

“Everyone dies sometime,” he replied as Inquisition agents approached to restrain the Tevinter mage. 

*****

Bull, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric all remained in Redcliffe to ensure a smooth transition with moving the mages to Haven, while Mathias, Dorian, and Anna immediately set out for the village. Much to Dorian’s dismay, they didn’t stop to change or wash up, riding through the night in a desperate attempt to reach Haven as fast as possible. 

No one spoke throughout the journey, and they stopped only to relieve themselves and switch mounts when necessary. Their persistence paid off, arriving back to the village the following mid-morning. 

The scouts and patrol barely had time to report the trio arriving before they were thundering up to the gate on their mounts, looking like death.  
Hurrying to the gates with Alyssa in hand, Cullen was just as shocked at the others around them at their state. The child, however, didn’t seem to notice or care as she recognized the approaching woman. “Mama! Mama!” 

The voice carried over to the small group, causing Anna to snap her eyes around, looking for the child. The ambassadorial outfit she wore was torn, in some places almost to immodesty, and she was covered in bruises and blood. Her hair, usually so carefully styled, was a half-braided, half-frayed mess, and the staff on her back gave rise for nearly as many whispers as their appearance. 

Anna either didn’t notice or didn’t care as she dismounted and ran over to where her daughter was. 

“Alyssa! Thank the Maker,” she breathed, her voice thick and hands trembling as she scooped the child out of Cullen’s arms and held the young girl tightly to herself. 

The Commander could hear her deep, quivering breaths and saw her shoulders shake as she held the child as though the woman truly believed she’d never the youngster again. Questions were spinning in his head when he heard the Herald call out to him. 

“The others will be arriving with the mages in a few days,” Mathias told Cullen, intentionally loud enough for the crowd to hear and ease some of their anxiety. “The mission was a success, many things have come to light. We need to meet with you and the other advisors immediately to debrief. Anna,” he glanced past the other man to his cousin. “Bring Alyssa with you if you want, but the debrief can’t wait.” 

Not saying a word, Anna merely nodded and began heading towards the Chantry. Frowning slightly as he watched her leave, Cullen glanced back to the Herald. “I take it you knew all along she is a mage?” 

“Of course,” Mathias replied in irritation. “It’s a blessing from the Maker that she is, after what we just went through.” 

Anna was the first one in the War Room, and all she did was pace around the table. From Redcliffe to Haven, her mind had been blank. She’d willed herself not to think of anything, and just focus on getting here. Not think about what they had seen or learned. Not think about what they did. Not think about what happened to the others in that dark future. 

But now, back in Haven and isolated behind these stone walls, the dam was breaking. Mathias and Dorian would do most of the talking, but could she make it through the briefing? Could she stand there listening, reliving yesterday’s events, without breaking down? 

She had to. That’s all there was to it. 

Glancing over as the door opened, she paused and watched as Mathias and Dorian entered, a bottle in both of their hands as well as an extra one which Mathias handed to her. 

Wordlessly, she took the bottle and swung it back, not really feeling the whiskey burn it’s way down her throat and into her empty stomach. Taking two fingers, she touched Alyssa’s forehead and mumbled a few words, spelling the child to sleep. Normally she only use the spell in the most extreme situations, still not sure how using magic might influence any magical development in the child. But right now her mind could only focus on one thing at a time. 

Dorian rose a brow at the action, but said nothing as he drank his own bottle. The advisors were not long in arriving. Both Mathias and Anna stared at Lelianna for a few beats, sadness etched into their features, before tears clouded Anna’s eyes and she was forced to look away, while Mathias drew in a shaky breath and glanced around to the others at the table. 

Cullen frowned as he watched Anna take another eye-watering swing of the liquor bottle, then a deep breath as though to steady herself. Just what the blazes happened out there?!

The Commander had his answer soon enough as Mathias told of their infiltration, and how everything had gone according to plan until he, Dorian, and Anna had been caught in a time spell. Cullen wanted to laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of the story, but the haunted expression on Anna’s face tempered his disbelief. He watched as her grip tightened on the bottle the more the Herald spoke, saw her eyes again begin to fill with tears as the looked into an unseen distance, presumably reliving the events her cousin was speaking of. 

Leaning her cheek against the sleeping toddler’s head, Anna closed her eyes and tried to tighten control over herself. She heard Mathias’ voice stop, and the room was silent as everyone processed the information. 

“This dark future you saw,” Lelianna began, “Already it has been changed because you succeeded in returning and getting the mages out from Alexius’ control. The next step will be sealing the Breach, to prevent this ‘Elder One’ from amassing the demon army he would use to march against the Empress.” 

“We also need to take precautions and make arrangements now, before the mages arrive,” Cullen spoke up. “The Fade is bleeding through the Breach; it’s only a matter of time before abominations begin running around. We need to figure out how to provide oversight of the mages to prevent this” 

“Careful Commander, your templar is showing,” Dorian quipped, but was cut off by an angry Trevelyan mage. 

“Maybe you’ve forgotten, _Commander_,” Anna finally spoke up, her voice hard and eyes dangerous. “But fear mongering and _oversight_ is exactly what caused the Mage-Templar war in the first place! The last thing the mages need will be to feel as though they are being punished for something their leader dragged them into.” 

“Just because the mages we currently have with us have shown exceptional restraint and discipline, we can’t expect--” 

“Are you sodding joking right now?!” Anna demanded angrily. “Do you WANT to piss the mages off?! Do you WANT them to refuse to help and still chance the future we lived coming to pass?!” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but,” Cullen turned back to the Herald, “you, yourself, said that Alexius told you the goal of this Elder One was to create a new Imperium, where mages rule. And you don’t think for a moment that any of the mages under his control might have liked that idea?” 

Sighing heavily, Mathias pinched his nose and closed his eyes in thought. “For now, we give the mages their freedom,” he finally replied. “If they prove they can’t handle it, _then_ we impose restrictions.” 

“And how many lives will be lost if they can’t handle it?” Cullen asked rhetorically, his voice sounding less angry and more sad than anything. “With the Veil broken, the threat of possession—”

“I’ll oversee them then,” Anna interrupted, looking to Josephine. “That title you offered me before we left, Overseer of the Inquisition’s Social Order, or whatever it was, that would include the responsibility of overseeing the mages since they will be a part of the social order, would it not?” 

The Ambassador hesitated for a moment before nodding her head. “It would, though it would also fall under the jurisdiction of the Commander, since it pertains to the safety and security of the Inquisition—” 

“Then we work together on it,” the Trevelyan mage interrupted. “I oversee the mages as part of my role as Overseer of Social Order, and the Commander oversees me and my decisions.” She looked at her cousin, then Josephine again, then finally to Cullen. 

“Finally an ounce of reason,” Dorian pipped up, leaning boredly against the table. “And here I was starting to enjoy the circular arguments.” 

“As I recall, _Enchanter Trevelyan,_” Cullen narrowed his eyes at Anna, who looked ready to throw her bottle at the Commander, “you rejected the offer for that title and quite vocally declared your intention to leave once the Breach is sealed.” 

“I did,” Anna agreed. “But clearly you weren’t listening to the debrief, _Knight Commander_. Things have changed. Even if we succeed in closing the Breach, this ‘Elder One’ might just make another. Eventually, he will come for us: for the mages, for Alexius and his time magic, and for Mathias.” Pausing, she took another mouthful of her bottle. “We’ve seen what the future looks like if the Elder One wins. Everyone, everything dies. The world ends. I will stand with Mathias to the end, whether that is the Elder One’s or my own. And I will do everything in my power to support the Inquisition towards that purpose.” 

The look on Josephine’s face said she had expected the other woman to come around to the position eventually, even if the reason was not quite what the ambassador imagined. With a smile, she nodded and replied, “In that case, we welcome you to the position Lady Anna. Do be sure to play nice with our Commander while you two are fighting about the accommodations and stipulations for the mages. Once you have had a chance to clean up and eat, please come to my office to discuss the matters that have arisen in your absence. I’m certain the Commander would not object to taking the child with him for one more day, would you Commander?” 

***** 

“What right does a mage like you have to order us around?” 

A raised brow was Anna’s only visible indication to what she was really thinking as she replied, “The right given to me by the Herald, the Commander, the Ambassador, and the Spymaster. You did not have this objection before word got around of my background.” 

One of the three objecting soldiers crossed his arms resolutely. “That’s before we knew you was a good-for-nothing mage. Your kind’s brought nuttin’ but trouble for everyone!” The other two nodded their heads. 

The woman was careful to curb her indignation and was about to respond, when the Commander’s voice to her right cut her off. “What did you just say?” 

Startling slightly, the man in question turned his attention to the side where the Commander stood with a hard look as he held Alyssa. Shifting his feet uneasily, he knew he was in trouble. “I said a mage don’t have any right to tell us what to do.” 

“Oh really?” Glancing at each man in turn, Cullen turned to look at Anna, then glanced back to the man in question. “How many people in total are in Haven right now? 

The man blinked, taken aback by the question. “Uh…” 

“Four hundred and thirty-four,” Anna replied without missing a beat. “Two hundred soldiers from Ostwick, one hundred-nineteen Inquisition soldiers, seventeen templars, twenty-two mages, sixteen scouts, nine chantry mothers and sisters, thirty-four uncategorized civilians, six Chargers, four party members to the Herald, the Herald, and three advisors. Forty-one agents in total are currently in the field, along with thirty-nine soldiers.” 

The three hasslers stared slack-jawed at the woman, before the ringleader tried to redeem himself. “Ya, well, all those people—” 

“Are being housed, fed, and are working together to help the Inquisition’s cause because of Lady Anna’s work,” Cullen interrupted in a daunting voice, daring the man to come up with another objection. “If you don’t like how we are running things here recruit, feel free to leave. Otherwise, you’ll keep your mouth shut and do as you’re told, whether that is coming from me, the Herald, or Lady Anna. Is that understood?” 

Grumbling under their breath, the men reluctantly agreed and slinked off. Sighing hard through her nose, the freshly bathed and dressed mage turned a suspicious look to the Commander as she went over to take the child from him. “Thank you, but I had it under control. All that did was shut them up for the moment, but their sentiments will fester and spread.” 

Furrowing his brows, Cullen frowned at the woman as he handed a happy Alyssa over. “It was bound to happen in any case. You’re likely to encounter more of that.” 

“I know,” she replied, some irritation in her voice as she settled the young girl on her hip against the fur-lined, navy-blue dress embroidered with the Inquisition’s emblem. “It is just one of the dozens of reasons I didn’t want anyone to know I was a mage. People who once trusted you, or at least tolerated you, become suspicious. Hostile. Resistant to you and your thoughts or ideas. Your motives are constantly questioned, and people are constantly watching, waiting for you to turn into an abomination. That will be especially true once the Redcliffe mages arrive.” 

It was quite clear that last part was directed at him and he huffed slightly. “I am the first to admit that I have treated mages unfairly in the past. But I have also seen mages that fall victim to temptations, and the result on them and those around them. It’s my responsibility—” 

“Many people look to you to set the example of acceptable behaviour, Commander,” Anna interrupted impatiently. “When the Herald isn’t here, you are the only one of the advisors whom the people see daily. Most do not have interactions or dealings with Josephine or Lelianna. You are the face of the leadership. They see the lack of interaction you have with the mages, the distance you keep when you do speak and interact with them, the tension in your shoulders as you watch of group of them walk by. The tone you use when you speak to or about them. And now that I have been given a title, they will watch how you speak and interact with me.” 

Running an irritated hand through his hair, Cullen scowled. She was right, but he was only human. And his objections and concerns were more than valid. Instead, he decided to steer the topic towards something he could speak with more authority on. “We need to discuss the arrangements for when the Redcliffe mages arrive. Despite your objections, we have no idea if there are unHarrowed mages among them, or individuals who may have already indulged in blood magic or demonic influence. We can hope for the best, but we must be prepared for the worst.” 

Surprisingly, Anna nodded. “I agree. There are several matters I need to attend to first though. After dark, in the War Room, when your recruits are finished training for the day?” 

“Good thinking.” Pausing, Cullen found himself asking, “Why not carry a staff with you, now that everyone knows you’re a mage anyway?” 

She shook her head. “It’s less threatening without a staff. And, it may help people to remember that, although I am a mage, I am also a person that wants to do my best to help as much as anyone else here. When you wear robes and carry a staff, Commander, that is all people see. You cease being a person and are only known as a ‘mage,’ something to be feared and controlled.” 

“Magic was made to serve man, and never to rule over him,” he responded with a touch of defensiveness. 

“Which is why some of Andraste’s strongest allies were willing mages who freely fought _beside_ the rest of her allies, not simply used as tools by the rest of them.” 

To that, Cullen had no reply. It was true; the Chantry clearly taught that both human and Dalish mages fought alongside Andraste, and continued her crusade after her death. But Kinloch Hold had also taught him the harsh reality of what happens when mages were left unchecked and unchallenged. When they became desperate.

It was time for another topic change. "Those numbers you gave, are they true?" 

Anna shrugged as she distractedly skimmed the clipboard of tasks Josephine had given her earlier. "They were as of the day before I left for Redcliffe. Quartermaster Threnn has been keeping an informal census, of sorts, to help her keep track of how much is needed to house, clothe, and outfil everyone in the village. Of course, I have no means of knowing about our field agents or any of Lelianna's people, but--" 

"It's still very impressive," Cullen finished with a nod of approval. 

The compliment drew her attention back to him, and she blinked in surprise. "It's, ah, part of my job to know...It helps to give me a better idea of tensions that may arise, housing relocation, anticipate possible--"

Again the Commander interrupted her as he reached out to take the child again from her. "Get some rest this afternoon. From what I understand, you and the Herald rode throughout the night to get here after your little venture into the future. Besides, the troops have taken quite a liking to her. She's quite the little slave driver, aren't you?" He gave the child a small smile, earning a cheer and laughter from her. 

"Shield up! Shield up!" 

Anna couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable display. "She's speaking better as well. Maker, I was only gone a week; what are you doing to her?!" 


	20. Chapter 20

Try as she might, the annoying grin on Dorian’s face was incredibly distracting as Anna was finishing up the directions she was giving to some of the village agents. 

Once they were gone, she gave the man a side-ways glance. “Whatever you’re thinking--” 

Dorian didn’t let her finish the warning. “You and the Commander are quite the power couple. Between the two of you, the village has been pacified with the coming of the mages, extra hunting rotations added to bring in the additional food you need, AND you’ve managed to quash most of the opposition to your new title and position.” 

“The Commander has a good head for efficiency, when he isn’t allowing his prejudices to get in the way,” Anna replied dismissively. “Do you have the names I asked you for?” 

“But of course.” reaching into his robes, he withdrew a folded piece of paper, but held it out of her reach. “However, you’re not getting off the hook quite that easily. It’s been three days since we’ve returned, yet Alyssa is still spending most of the day with him?” 

Frowning at the man, she put her hands on her hips. “Both he and Captain Brandish have said having her there is good for troop moral. Now stop being a prat and give me those names.” 

The name just earned a bark of laughter from the Tevinter mage as he shook his head. “You can’t honestly expect me to believe you haven’t been taking at least _some_ of the time you spend together to admire his _finer assets_?” 

“Some of us have better discipline and a sense of priorities then to waste time on such nonsense,” she remarked. 

Dorian’s grin deeped. “Then you _do_ admit that he has finer assets which warrant admiring?” 

Huffing, Anna rolled her eyes. “I’m disciplined, not blind. Now hand the names over Ser Pavus.” 

The smug triumph of success was written clearly on Dorian’s face as he handed the woman the paper. “Honestly, this is a terrible idea.” 

“It’s the best idea out of a barrel of terrible ideas,” she replied, skimming over the names. “But this way, each group of people will feel they have a channel for expressing discontent rather than allowing it to fester. By having select individuals to represent each people-group working with the Commander and I, we can be made aware of issues before they pose potential threats to security or safety, while the designated representatives can work to find solutions and resolutions for minor problems.” 

“Very Utopic-sounding, in theory. However, once the masses feel they have too much of a say, a voice, they become greedy. Not to mention it only serves to divide the various groups--”

“Dorian,” Anna had her finger on the man’s lips, silencing him, before he could continue. “Rather than criticize, if you feel you have a better idea, offer it.” 

“...We get the Commander drunk and challenge him to a game of strip-Wicked Grace.” 

Unable to help herself, Anna snorted and grinned at the idea. “That would be something I’d pay to see. Though I’d wager you would have a better chance of convincing my cousin to such debachery before our Commander. Now, what of the spell modifications I asked you about? Have you completed them?” 

“Nearly,” he crossed his arms and furrowed his brow in thought. “There are still some elements I’m uncertain of, given that our Herald is not a mage. I want to ensure the calculations and theories are precise on my end before it’s handed over to Solas and the other Circle Pets for their scrutiny. As you well know, the slightest miscalculation could result in us blowing the Breech, and the Herald, sky-high.” 

Nodding in agreement, she further ventured to confirm, “And you are still in agreement we will not tell the other mages where the spell came from, as to prevent any bias against Tevinter from clouding their judgment of the spell?” 

“Not until after it’s successful, Maker no! If things go awry, I hardly want my name attached to the fiasco.” 

Anna rolled her eyes. “How very reassuring.” 

Dorian watched the woman’s body language as they conversed; it was far different from how it had been before they left for Redcliffe. She was still formal with practiced discipline with most of her interactions, but with himself and the Commander she was becoming increasingly less guarded and more natural in her mannerisms, much in the same way she interacted with the Herald. It was interesting how much of an effect that jaunt to the dark future had on her. 

“You know, you really ought to smile more,” he remarked. “Not your nobility smile, of course; those from anyone are nauseating to endure. But your real smile is really quite lovely. You shouldn’t hide it away so often.” 

Blinking, Anna stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. Where in the name of Andraste had that come from?! “I’m flattered Dorian, but you’re not quite my type. You could try making a few passes at my cousin.” 

Dorian feigned surprise and shock. “No!” 

She couldn’t help but smirk slightly and replied, “Next time you both have a free minute, invite him to the stables to help you tend the horses, and watch his reaction is.” 

“...Is that some strange Marcher euphemism?” 

Her smirk widened. “Try it and find out.” 

“Maybe I shall while you have your date with the Commander after dinner.”

*****  
Something had changed in the short time she was away, Cullen realized as he and the newly-appointed advisor tried to come to an agreement about the mages that was acceptable to both parties. Whereas before the woman was somewhat invested in the Inquisition, but part of her also held back. The poised, objective air she had previously taken towards her tasks was now replaced with an urgent determination and complete investment. 

As a result, Anna was more animated and expressive, both in her mannerisms and interactions, and easier to naturally converse with. Even amid their current disagreement over the topic at hand, they seemed now to be on the same level, working towards the same goals. 

The realization was a rather peculiar one, as it came while the woman in question was vehemently shaking her head in opposition to the Commander’s recommendations. Red-faced and irritation clearly written on her face, Cullen found it much easier to work with her now that she wasn’t hiding behind her carefully-schooled face and words. 

“Commander, this isn’t going to work!” Anna objected, irritation and exhaustion threatening to get the better of her. “The mages cannot be clustered and sequestered in this manner! Not only do we not have the room, but it will cause stronger resistance and hostility towards them from the soldiers and civilians!” 

“And yet, as YOU pointed out, we simply do not have enough tents and shelters for them to be spread-out, even if that weren’t a terrible idea and huge security risk.” Cullen countered back as Alyssa happily occupied herself in a corner with a doll Lelianna had given her. 

Huffing, Anna ran a hand through her freshly-washed hair and rubbed the back of her neck. Even with packing the mages in tight, and reassigning soldiers to fit more into tents, there still wouldn’t be enough. Lelianna had sent word to King Alistair, requesting tents in exchange for the services rendered with recovering Redcliffe, but even if he agreed they still needed a place to put the newcomers until the tents arrived. Right now, sleeping outside was not an issue for most of the mages; the Hinterlands and surrounding area was still rather tempid. But the temperatures in Haven were different due to the mountain climate. 

“There must be something we’re missing,” the woman muttered, moreso to herself then her companion, tapping her chin in thought. “Threnn said there are only six extra tents, including the ones that will be made from the freshly-tanned hides. Right now we have four soldiers per tent. If we reassign sleeping arrangements to pack more into each tent, it will only breed more animosity and resentment. Civilians are already packed as tightly as possible due to needing the tents for the soldiers and for scouting parties. There are approximately forty-seven mages of different ages that will be arriving...even with packing six mages into each tent, we will still be three short, and we run the risk of infectious diseases developing and spreading faster…” 

Cullen watched the wheels spinning in Anna’s head as it tried to piece together the puzzle. It was another habit he had noticed since her return; talking to herself out loud in front of others. He had overheard her doing it previously, but only when she was alone and trying to work through something Josephine or Lelianna had assigned to her. It was quite impressive how she was able to recall the numbers of different personnel and resources, and use them so quickly and effectively to make decisions. 

Finally, she turned and looked at him. “How many templars are assigned to each tent right now?” 

“Three, mostly because of the space required for the armor when it’s not being worn,” the man replied, alright having a feeling he knew where this would be going. 

“Three...so if we…” her voice again trained off as she quickly processed some numbers in her mind. “Commander, are there any templars that are on amiable terms with the mages currently here?” 

Cullen frowned slightly in thought. He wasn’t sure if he liked where this was going. “There are a few that I’m aware of…” 

Chewing on her lip as she weighed the pros and cons of her idea, Anna decided it was worth presenting. “If we have some of the older, more experienced and tempered templars and mages assigned together, we can free up enough tents without reassigning too many of the soldiers.” 

“That is a terrible idea...but maybe not quite as terrible as some of the others,” the Commander furrowed his own brows in thought. “Do you have an idea of which mages might agree to this?” 

“Well…” Shifting her weight from one foot to another, she tried to keep her tone and expression as neutral and indifferent as possible, but wasn’t quite able to look him in the eye. “Yes....but...if we were to implement this, the easiest and smoothest transition would be for us to set the precedent.” 

Anna watched as the Commander’s brows shot up in surprise and apprehension, and his frame stiffened. 

“I hardly think that’s necessary,” Cullen objected, feeling his face redden both in discomfort and strong objection to the idea. 

“People are watching to see how well we play together,” Anna pointed out, doing her best to present the case in a clear, logical fashion that was not discoloured by her own apprehension and discomfort at the idea. “By seeing their leaders taking initiative and making the same sacrifices they are being asked to make, they will be more receptive and willing to accept it.” 

“You have a child with you, they don’t,” the man pointed out. 

That made Anna frown and cross her own arms. “So, Alyssa didn’t stay in your tent while I was away? Who was with her overnight? You didn’t leave her to her own devices, did you? What about if she--” 

“No, no,” Cullen sighed, cutting her off. “No, she stayed with me. Of course I wouldn’t leave a small child to fend for herself for an entire night, night terrors aside.” 

“Then you’re worried about her night-terrors being an inconvenience to you?” 

“That is part of it,” Cullen replied, only in partial truth. The child’s night terrors hadn’t been much of a problem over the past week, mostly because his own nightmares often kept him awake. 

She could hear the waiver in his voice and knew the man wasn’t being entirely truthful. Narrowing her eyes, her own posture stiffened, readying for a fight. “And the other part?” 

Cullen’s discomfort was slowly giving rise to anxiety over the thought of sharing his personal space with her. Sharing it with Alyssa had been one thing; she was a child. But sharing it with Anna, well, “It’s hardly proper behaviour. People will talk.” 

Rolling her eyes, Anna gave a snort of derision. “People always talk, even when there’s nothing to talk about. As for being proper; Circles do not exactly promote propriety by having men and women sleeping together in common spaces for most of their lives. Out of everyone here, templars and mages are most accustomed to sharing their personal spaces with others, namely because personal space doesn’t exist in the Circle.”

The anxiety grew. “That is true, but--” 

“I know you are not particularly fond of me, Commander,” the woman continued. “But you are well aware of the dangers of having the mages here. Housing our current templars and mages together, including you and I, not only provides the ‘oversight’ you were desiring, but sets the precedent of it being further implemented if, or when, more templars do join us. Additionally, having it seen as the norm, watching our current templars and mages interacting on equal grounds, forming the tolerance and camaraderie that comes with sharing a sleeping space, will help to ease tensions as the new mages settle in.” 

His mouth felt dry and a throbbing began in his head. What she was saying made sense, but Cullen was not comfortable with this. Not in the least. “I keep late hours--” 

“As do I, and which Alyssa has already grown accustomed to.” 

“I...occasionally have nightmares which--” 

Anna couldn’t help herself as she gave a mirthless laugh. “Because a mage wouldn’t know anything about nightmares, right? Especially a mage who escaped her Circle being annulled. Look, this is not my preferred solution either. Sharing sleeping space and leaving myself vulnerable to a templar after watching them murder helpless children, elders, and tranquil while setting my Circle ablaze is not exactly my first choice either. But personal feelings and biases aside, this is our best option for housing the incoming population and managing the tensions and conflict that will arise.”

“Former templar,” Cullen corrected with a slight edge to his voice. 

“Perhaps in name,” she countered, “but you still think like a templar. Still have the prejudices of a templar. And if you are honest with me and with yourself, that is why you are so opposed to this idea. The thought of letting a mage get that close fills you with apprehension, even fear. Because that is how you were trained; to fear mages and keep them at arm’s length, just like all of the other templars in this camp. So how can we ask the others to fight through those feelings and make this idea work, if the one they look to as their leader isn’t willing to do it?” 

His blood started to boil at her words; they were true, but he didn’t want to hear it. “I’m opposed to this idea because it won’t work! It WILL fail!”

“It only needs to work until Josephine and Lelianna can procure more tents,” Anna pointed out. 

“Then stay with the Herald until then! You’re family, for Maker’s sake!” 

“My cousin has enough on his plate then needing to worry about accusations of being ‘seduced’ by a mage and having her whisper in his ear,” the woman’s patience finally snapped and she countered back with her own raised voice. “They don’t know we are related; all they see is a female mage getting close to the Herald and rising through the leadership ranks! Whether you like it or not, Commander, the Herald offered the mages safety here in Haven in exchange for their help with the Breech: if they arrive and feel that we are putting them back under thumb, I know they will refuse to cooperate and will leave, especially now that most do not recognize a formal leader like they once did in Fiona! At best, it will make the Inquisition look like tyrannical and incompetant, and at worst, the future that Mathias, Dorian, and I saw will come to pass!” 

“Ah right, the time magic venture!” Cullen snorted and shook his head in disbelief. “You are all so convinced it was a spell that you never considered it may have been a trick by demons or a hallucination by bloodmagic to make you see what they wanted you to see and play right into Alexius’ plan!” 

Anna’s hands sparked angrily with electricity and was moving before she realized what was happening. The sound of the impact echoed off the stone walls around them, and the mage’s hand was nearly as red as the fresh mark on Cullen’s cheek. 

“We pulled your cloak off the mantle in the troop’s dinning hall, where it hung from your skeleton that was pinned up like a trophy,” Anna heard herself say, her voice shaking with the rest of her body as the memories of the experience flooded back to her. “Spoke to Fiona as the red lyrium grew out of her body, slowly consuming her while she was still alive and helpless to stop it. We were hit, burned, poisoned, and nearly killed by fanatics following the orders of the Elder One. Listened as Lelianna told us how Haven was attacked and razed to the ground, along with everyone inside. We watched…” Her voice cracked as tears clouded her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “We watched as Lelianna was torn limb for limb by darkspawn, while Varric was burned alive and Bull was disemboweled while fighting to buy us the time we needed for Dorian to recreate the spell and send us home. Don’t you DARE have the gull to presume those experiences were fabrications! Don’t you DARE suggest--” 

“Mama?” 

The tiny voice cut through Anna’s angry haze as she felt tugging on the skirt of her dress. Glancing down, she saw Alyssa there, looking up to her with big, frightened eyes at the woman’s tone and tears. 

Taking a large, shaky breath, Anna made to reach down and pull the child into her arms, but stopped when she realized her hands were still sparking with the electricity conjured by her intense emotions. Closing her eyes, she took a few more breaths and tried to force herself to calm down before she risked hurting the little girl. 

“It’s alright Alyssa,” Cullen’s voice cut in, causing Anna to reopen her eyes and look back to him. “Your mama is fine; we are having an argument.” 

Frowning, the child shook her head, causing the long, curly locks to bounce against her face and shoulders. “No, no, no! No fighting! No fighting ‘lullen, mama. No fighting!”

Wringing her hands near her chest anxiously, Anna took an extra moment to ensure the magic no longer threatened to come out unbidden, before reaching down and picking the girl up. “It’s ok Alyssa. Here,” with a wince, she lifted the child up and onto her shoulders, firmly gripping the tiny legs that drape over both shoulders and started rocking from the ball of her feet, to her heels, and back again as she sighed deeply. 

“What about Rylen then?” She asked tiredly after a moment. “He was Knight Captain at Starkhaven, right? While Ostwick and Starkhaven were hardly on friendly terms, he seems to have a good head on his shoulders. Or is he as biased and jaded as yourself when it comes to mages?” 

With a huff, Cullen crossed his arms and shook his head. “You are not sharing accommodations with Rylen, or anyone else. As one of the Inquisition’s advisors, you need--”

“To set the example for the others,” Anna finished, undeterred. “We need more tents. Even one freed-up tent will help matters, and I’m not willing to ask others to endure something I’m not willing to do, myself.”  
“There are other options we can look more closely at--” 

“Most of which involve some form of corralling and segregating of the mages, which will only lead to animosity and resentment from all parties.” Wincing as Alyssa grabbed a chunk of her hair, Anna bounced a little more forcefully to keep the child entertained. “Solas and Dorian will kill one another if they are forced together. People will become suspicious about ‘mage conspiracies’ if I bunk with either of them. If I bunk with another templar who is not in a leadership position, it will be interpreted by the masses as quiet oversight being slowly enforced over the mages, which will also not be received well by Haven’s various parties, all for different reasons.” 

As much as he hated to admit it, Cullen had not considered those factors. What Anna was proposing was aimed at resolving their current problem, as well as trying to anticipate later problems which might otherwise arise. Her suggestion WAS the most logical and viable solution they had so far explored, even if the thought of sharing his personal space with her…

“You’re right,” he finally admitted after a few moments of silence, taking a breath. “Earlier, when you asked if I would be so resistant if I did not know you were a mage. The truth is I wouldn’t be. But I was at Kinloch Hold when it fell, then again in Kirkwall when it fell. I admit it has coloured my trust and opinions of mages. As I’m certain your experience with your Circle’s annulment and with the rogue templars in the Hinterlands has further coloured what opinions you had of templars.” Lowering his hands, Cullen rested one on the handle of his sword, trying to calm his crawling skin and nearly overwhelming anxiety. “For the time being, this seems to be our best option. Once we hear back from King Alistair, we can revisit the housing situation. For now, let’s draw up a list of templars and mages we believe may be able to play nice together for a short time.”


End file.
